The Art and Practice of Absolute Pitchi
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Suite de  Life as experienced through your fingers  . 7 ans après l'obtention du diplôme, Draco a 24 ans, 1 travail qu'il hait, qui le garde loin de chez lui pendant des mois, il essaye de garder sa relation. TRADUCTION
1. Le retour à la maison

**Titre original : The Art and Practice of Absolute Pitchi**

**Titre en Français : **L'Art et la pratique d'une véritable guerilla

**Auteur** : GoldSnitcher

**Traductrice **: Ju-chan et mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice** Meduza

**Correctrice**Meduza

**Pairing** : DM/HP et autres

**Attention** : Cette fic est un slash. Il y a utilisation intermittente de jurons et aussi des parties à tendance sexuelle. Je préviens avant qu'il y a des scènes explicitement sexuelles, mais il y a des endroits où il en est fait mention. S'il vous plait, respectez le rating, et si vous prenez la décision de le lire, soyez en responsable. Le rating sera probablement monté.

**Résumé** : Suite de « Life as experienced through your fingers ». Sept ans après l'obtention du diplôme, et à présent un Draco de 24 ans pour maintenir sa vie. Avec un travail qu'il hait, qui le garde loin de chez lui pendant des mois parfois, il essaye de garder sa relation. Tout le monde est revenu (enfin, tous ceux qui comptes)!

Rejoignez l'équipage comme ils trouvent leur voie dans le « vrai monde », et aussi, se battent pour pour trouver et maintenir leur amour et leur bonheur.

**&**

**Toute l'équipe de Paradis Of Readers**

**vous souhaites de passer de très bonne fêtes!**

**nous vous embrassons très fort!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour à la maison**

Il entra par la porte circulaire et marcha sur les carreaux de marbre gris familiers. Avec un soupir, il posa son sac à coté de lui et prit simplement le large et merveilleusement familier hall d'entrée. Aprés un mois de répétitions frénétiques et de représentations stressantes, des heures insuffisantes dans une chambre d'hôtel étroite, être simplement revenu dans le grand bâtiment était merveilleux.

« Mr Malfoy, » salua un grand et frêle homme, sortant de derriçre son grand bureau et se dépêchant vers Draco. « C'est merveilleux de vous avoir de retour, monsieur. Comment était votre voyage? »

« C'était pas mal, Dobby, mais c'est bon d'être revenu. »

L'homme acquiesça sagement et Draco prit son sac, prêt à se diriger vers les ascenceurs. « Voudriez-vous que je vous porte vos affaires? » offrit Dobby.

Draco trouvait toujours ça drôle que cet homme s'agite comme ça. Cet homme était le propriétaire de l'immeuble et agissait comme une sorte de concierge, mais il ne s'agitait jamais avec les autres personnes de l'immeuble autant qu'il s'agitait avec Draco. Draco songea qu'il connaissait la raison de cette attention spéciale et la raison emmenait toujours un sourire sur son visage.

« Non, merci Dobby. Je suis impatient de rentrer. Je vais juste monter. »

« Pas de problème, monsieur. Passez une agréable soirée. » Draco acquiesça pour Dobby et se dirigea vers les ascenceurs.

Quand Draco avait trouvé cet endroit, il avait été attiré par son élégance hardie. Les lofts étaient grands et les gens étaient polis et sympathiques et savaient ne pas s'incruster dans la vie privée. Draco était très attaché à sa vie privée.

Il marcha dans le couloir et tirait son sac à côté de lui il cherchait dans la poche de son manteau à la recherche de ses clefs. C'était un soulagement d'être à la maison, finalement, et Draco senti un noeud d'impatience qui l'avait torturé depuis qu'il était parti, commenceait à se calmer et encore s'intensifié en même temps alors qu'il continuait à chercher ses clefs. _Si près et encore si loin,_ pensa-t-il.

Comme il vérifiait les poches de son pantalon, Draco fût presque certain de pouvoir entendre de la musique de l'autre coté de la porte. Il s'arrêta et pressa son oreille contre le bois épais. En effet légérement, Draco, qui avait toujours eu une oreille aiguisée, put entendre qu'un son comme « Genie in a Bottle » provenait de l'intérieur de son loft.

Avec un sourire, Draco se repêcha ses clefs et ouvrit la porte, tirant son sac à l'intérieur, et silencieusement se glissa vers la cuisine, suivant la musique. Tandis qu'il scrutait de derrière la cloison, le sourire de Draco était certainement incontrôlable à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Harry Potter, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un petit T-shirt blanc, se tenait seul au milieu de la cuisine. Les bras étendus au-dessus de la tête, relevant son T-shirt révélant une chair nue tentante, et ses pieds nus ancrés sur le haut du comptoir en granite.

Il dansait.

Harry était de nature assez timide. C'était quelque chose que Draco ne pouvait empêcher mais l'endurait bien, mais à l'instant, ce Harry n'était pas du tout celui qu'il semblait être - le jeune homme rougissant dont Draco avait l'habitude.

Balançant ses hanches lentement avec la musique, Harry se baissa, faisant courir ses mains à travers ses cheveux et descendre sur son cou, parcourir son torse avant de les laisser tomber sur le dessus du comptoir comme il s'accroupissait, toujours bougeant ses hanches et balançant sa tête avec la musique.

Il formait les mots avec sa bouche et, comme il se relevait lentement, balançant ses hanches et laissant ses mains errer allégrement sur son corps, Draco sentit son impatience précose se transformer en un démon familier – la luxure, et, en un étrange et aussi familier mélange, l'amour. Il avait été loin pendant si longtemps que revenir à la maison avec cette scène attirante, sans tenir compte si oui ou non Harry pensait être seul, semblait faire le retour de Draco plus doux.

Draco regarda Harry danser, appuyé prudemment contre le mur de la cuisine et quand la chanson commença à arriver à la fin il s'éloigna à contrecoeur du mur et retourna à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, puis referma bruyamment.

Il s'arrêta un instant et sourit comme il entendit Harry descendre sur le sol carrelé, et un instant plus tard, la radio fut éteinte.

« Draco? » appela Harry, passant la tête à travers la porte. Draco sourit et Harry se rua vers lui, entraînant son amant dans une étroite étreinte. « Tu m'as manqué, » murmura Harry, cachant sa tête sous le menton de Draco, respirant l'odeur familière.

Draco laissa ses yeux se fermer, savourant la sensation d'être de retour là où il appartenait. Harry lui avait horriblement manqué et il ne pouvait pas nier à quel point c'était merveilleux d'être de retour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive? » demanda-t-il après un moment, incapable de sortir de son esprit la vue de Harry dansant érotiquement sur le haut du comptoir de leur cuisine.

« Je préparais le dîner, » répondit Harry, souriant et reculant d'un pas, sans cependant relacher sa prise sur Draco, tout comme Draco refusait de déplacer ses mains de la taille de Harry.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes aujourd'hui. »

« Hm. Je ne pouvais pas rester au loin une autre nuit, » répondit Draco, et embrassa la tempe de Harry. « Et si c'est à ça que ça ressemble quand tu prépares le dîner je vais devoir insister pour que tu le fasses plus souvent. »

« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda Harry, cependant Draco vit le debut de ce qui promettait être une magnifique rougeur apparaître sur les joues de son amant.

Draco attira Harry plus près et murmura à son oreille, « Je t'ai vu. »

« Tu- » s'arrêta Harry, reculant et semblant bizarrement stupéfait. « Tu me regardais ? »

« Hm. Je pense que nous avons découvert un autre de tes nombreux talents, » dit Draco. « Maintenant, cela te dérangerais si je te demandais d'oublier le dîner et de me permettre, » Draco s'arrêta, souriant machiavéliquement « de te frotter dans le bon sens? » questionna-t-il, citant une ligne de la chanson sur laquelle Harry dansait.

Harry rougit assez violemment et donna une tape sur la main de Draco pour l'oter. « Pervers, » lança-t-il, et Draco sourit.

« Ne vas-tu pas me permettre de redécouvrir mon génie favori? » continua de taquiner Draco.

« Ne sois pas un complet imbécile. Et je suis ton _seul_ génie, merci beaucoup, » dit Harry, se retournant et levant le nez en l'air, prétendant être vexé. « Et quel sorte de 'bonjour' est-ce? Tu reviens après un mois et tout ce que tu peux faire c'est m'embêter? »

« Je peux faire _beaucoup plus_ que t'embêter, Harry. Surtout après la performance dont je viens juste d'être le temoin et- » Draco saisit le bras de Harry quand Harry commençait à s'éloigner. « C'était sacrement bon de revenir à la maison pour ça. » Draco prit avantage de la gorge exposé de Harry et son amant gémit.

« Tu dois promettre- » dit Harry, cependant sa voix était essoufflée « ne jamais me taquiner comme ça-mm, » continua-t-il. Dracorépondit à son agrément et glissa une main sous le T-shirt de Harry.

Déjà, il poussait son amant en direction du divan, ayant décidé que la chambre était un peu trop loin. « Mais tu ne m'as pas dit - mm, »essaya de dire Harry alors que Draco continuait ses manigances. Ils basculèrent sur le divan, Draco enroulait autoutr de Harry, ses mains en dessous du T-shirt blanc et ses lèvres explorant toujours la gorge de son amant. « Comment le concert – Seigneur, refais-le - s'est passé. Je veux - ah, encore - mais tu n'as pas-Oui! » cria Harry comme Draco procédait à la redécouverte du corps de Harry.

« Plus tard, » grogna Draco comme il se redressait sur Harry pour lui oter son T-shirt.

Harry, pour une fois, ne discuta pas.

**§§§§§§**

Harry ouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard et sourit comme les yeux gris et la sensation des doigts dans ses cheveux le confrontèrent. « C'est bon de t'avoir de retour, » murmura-t-il comme il s'étirait.

Prenant soudainement conscience de la rudesse relative de la surface où il était, Harry leva la tête et regarda autour. « Oh, » dit-il, comme il réalisa qu'ils étaient étendus sur leur sofa en cuir et non le lit, qui était la place habituelle où ils finissaient comme ça. « On ne l'a même pas fait dans la chambre ? » Draco lui sourit et secoua la tête. « Apparemment, c'était vraiment _très_ bon d'être à la maison, alors, » offra Harry et fut récompensé par le rire gai de Draco.

Ils restèrent là pendant un moment, la tête de Harry reposant contre le torse de Draco alors que Draco avait un bras posé autour des épaules de Harry et l'autre carressait toujours les cheveux de Harry. Cela n'avait pas d'importance s'ils étaient étendus dans leur salon, tout les deux nus, avec une trainée de vêtements menant de la porte d'entrée à leur position actuelle. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un mois et c'était si parfait d'être de retour, et ensemble, et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait pu entrer.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ferais le dîner ? » demanda Draco après un instant, quand il réalisa que si le déclaration d'Harry était vraie, quelque chose devrait brûler, pourtant il ne sentait aucune fumée.

« Je pense que je connais suffisament nos habitudes pour avoir la prévoyance d'éteindre le feu aussitôt que tu es à la maison, » murmura Harry, levant la tête afin de pouvoir hausser un sourcil devant le blond.

« Cela devient un peu une tradition, non? » dit Draco avec un amusement désabusé.

« Hm, » acquiesça Harry, fermant les yeux et se réinstallant. Draco haussa les épaules, réalisant seulement que la position de Harry restreignait le mouvement de ses épaules et il s'installa pour lever une main et la laisser courir à travers les doux cheveux ébénes qui lui avaient manqué. « Vas-tu me parler du voyage, maintenant? » demanda Harry avec une voix endormie.

« Il n'avait rien d'intéressant. L'orchestre avait remplacé quelques joueurs et nous étions moins que merveilleux. » Harry grogna à ça, sachant que les goûts de Draco étaient assez élevés. Cependant c'était peut-être vrai que l'orcherstre sembla un peu rude du fait que nombre de leur joueurs avaient démissionné ou étaient partis pour diverses raisons, Harry douta qu'ils semblaient aussi horrible que Draco semblait le laisser entendre.

« J'aurais aimé que tu prennes cette place de premier violoncelle qu'ils t'offraient. Je veux dire, je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais pass, mais au mois nous aurions pu avoir quelqu'un de compétent là-bas, » se plaignit Draco.

Harry gloussa de cette tempête familière. Draco était allé à l'université se spécialiser en musique et suivant immédiatement sa remise de diplôme, il s'était vu offert un poste dans un orchestre majeur comme alto. Ce n'était pas son premier choix, comme Draco préférait le piano, mais il n'y avait aucune autre offre d'emploi à l'horizon, et comme Draco aimait jouer la sécurité, il avait pris la place. Cependant il était vrai que quand un piano était nécessaire, Draco était toujours pris, mais les pianos n'étaient pas aussi souvent nécessaire, et de plus le chef d'orchestre refusait de laisser Draco jouer du paino car il avait désespérement besoin d'alto talentueux.

Au contraire de Draco, Harry avait fait l'université par correspondance, comme, depuis sa sortie du lycée, il lui avait été offert un contrat avec une maison de disque. Harry était un violoniste solo et donnait des concerts pendant l'année. Ca avait été difficile quand Draco était à l'université, car Harry devait donner des concerts et parfois, après qu'il se soit établi, il devait voler à différents endroits.

Il était surpris d'être aussi populaire. Quand Harry avait accepté ce job, il avit été excité car cela lui donnait la chance de simplement jouer. La plupart du temps, il jouait de son violon électrique, Little Mischief, mais les autres fois, quand c'était un concert plus formel, il jouait avec Komm Susser Tod.

Depuis que Draco avait eu son diplôme, deux ans plus tôt, et que lui et Harry avaient emménagé ensemble, il était difficile de trouver du temps pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Si ce n'était pas Draco qui était loin pendant un mois, c'était Harry. Mais encore, la plupart du temps, Harry pouvait s'arranger avec son agent pour programmer les concerts en même temps que les voyages de Draco, ainsi quand ils étaient à la maison, ils étaient ensembles.

C'était un soulagement pour Harry que Draco ne ressente pas le fait qu'il ait eu apparemment un chemin si facile depuis le lycée vers une bonne carrière. Quand l'orcherstre de Draco avait supplié Harry de prendre la place comme violon leader, c'était Draco qui avait été en colère contre lui pour l'avoir juste considéré.

« Les concerts se sont bien passés, » continua Draco, comme Harry sortait de ses pensées. « Je pense que nous avons eu quelques ovations debouts mais ce devait être du au fait qu'ils avaient servi un assez bon champagne au foyer, donc je ne parirai pas sur eux. Qu'as-tu fait? »

« Hm... » roronna Harry, comme Draco carressait toujours ses cheveux. « J'étais au studio pour l'enregistrement. Nous l'avons finalement fini, même si, sur un point, j'étais prêt à m'enfuir de l'immeuble. Personne ne pouvait s'accorder pour le son. »

« Tu n'as pas encore détruit ton archet, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Draco avec un sourire.

« Non. Et c'était un _accident_. Tu _sais_ que je ne détruirait jamais intentionnellement un instrument, et cela inclut un archet, » se défendit Harry.

Harry pouvait avoir d'assez grande colère, mais d'habitude cela prenait un temps assez long pour qu'elle éclate. Les enregistrements, Draco le savait, étaient très stressants pour son amant, et, dans tout les cas, l'enregistrement était assez stressant quand même. Il y avait une liste sans fin de chose qui n'allait pas, comprenant l'enorme égo de l'agent de Harry, Finbar Matheson, et les gens du studio d'enregistrement.

A la fin, tous avaient tiré sur les autres pour être entendus, et Harry avait été pris au milieu de ça et sa colère avait finalement débordé et enfin éclaté. Le seul problème était que, dans sa colère, Harry avait aublié qu'il tenait toujours son archet et un geste énergique et un brusque impact avec un support de musique avait laissé l'objet délicat briser en deux. Draco, et leurs amis, n'avait jamais laissé Harry l'oublier. C'était toujours bizarrement attachant que Harry se sente si coupable pour ça. C'était un sujet assez sensible pour lui.

« Hermione travaille sur une nouvelle composition, et elle insiste pour qu'on la teste, » dit Harry.

« Un duo? »

« Apparemment, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance de trop lui en parler. Je lui ai dit que nous l'appellerions quand tu serais de retour ainsi nous pourrons fixer une date quand nous serons libre tout les deux. »

« Et disposer à passer ce temps libre à faire autre chose que coucher merveilleusement ensemble? » demanda Draco avec un haussement de sourcil coquin.

« Eh bien, oui, » dit Harry, rougissant légérement. « C'était implicite. »

Draco sourit et embrassa le nez de Harry. « Parfait. Alors je pense que maintenant est un bon moment pour dîner. » Harry acquiesça et se glissa hors de Draco et du divan, cherchant son boxer et le remettant rapidement. Il se saisit de son T-shirt quand Draco le saisit de nouveau. « Vraiment, Harry, » murmura-t-il. « Quel intérêt? » Harry roula des yeux, mais laissa le T-shirt, marchant à la place vers la cuisine et allumant le four pour cuire le dîner qu'il avait préparé.

Un instant plus tard, Draco entra vêtu de son boxer et d'un sourire diabolique. Harry allait juste sortir la nourriture du four et, comme il s'apprêtait à sortir le poulet au citron qu'il avait fait, Draco donna une tape sur ses fesses et Harry jappa. « Enfoiré! » grogna-t-il.

« Mais tu m'aimes, » dit Draco, clignant des yeux innocement. « Honnêtement, peux-tu me blâmer? Agiter ça partout - c'est à se demander comment je ne t'ai pas épinglé contre le comptoir pour un tour. »

« Tu n'as qu'une idée en tête, » contra Harry, plaçant le poulet au citron sur le dessous de plat et le posant sur la table.

« J'ai une excuse. J'étais parti pendant un mois et ça sans avoir de sexe. Et maintenant je suis là. Seul. Avec toi, » ronronna Draco, attirant Harry plus près de lui et l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Le dîner est prêt, et je refuse d'encourager plus tes mauvaises habitudes, » rétorqua Harry, sortant le riz et une bouteille de vin, puisqu'il considérait le retour de Draco comme un occasion spéciale.

« Appelles-tu le sexe une mauvaise habitude? »

« Nourriture. Manger. Pas d'histoire de sexe, » dit Harry, et Draco sourit et roula des yeux. C'était une des phrases de Blaise et tous l'avaient récupérée pour l'utiliseer, souvent en réponse à un monologue de Blaise sur ce sujet.

Draco sourit comme Harry allumait une bougie et s'asseyait sur son siège. Le dîner semblait vraiment merveilleux, il avait déjà découvert que Harry était assez talentueux en cuisine. Sa tête tournait; c'était si parfait d'être de retour, à la maison, avec son amant. Il ne prendrait jamais l'habitude d'être loin de Harry pour n'importe quelle durée.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda Harry. « C'est trop sucré ou pas? »

Le regard concerné sur le visage de son amant le fit sourire et secouait la tête. « C'est parfait, » répondit Draco. Car ça l'était.

**§§§§§§**

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent soudain et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qui l'avait réveillé. La sonnerie aiguë et perçante du téléphone l'avait réveillé et le forcait, à contrecoeur, à abandonner l'étreinte de son amant alors qu'il se tournait vers la table de nuit et décrochait. « Quoi? » grogna-t-il.

« Draco? » questionna une timide mais familière voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hermione? » demanda-t-il, un peu hébété. Il regarda le reveil. L'heure n'était pas aussi incongrue qu'il l'avait pensé quand il s'était réveillé, seulement 7h, mais quand même, il venait juste de rentrer, et avait espéré plus qu'une nuit. « Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Rien, » répondit-elle, peu convaincante. « Bienvenue. Je pensais que tu rentrais demain? » dit-elle, cependant elle semblait distraite.

« Changement de plans, » renvoya-t-il. « Maintenant, qu'y a-t-il? »

« Euh- Puis-je parler à Harry? »

« Hermione, il est sept heure de ce foutu matin. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolée, » répondit-elle, semblant assez triste. « Et tu viens juste de rentrer. Je suis vraiment désolée, Draco, c'est juste que- et bien, j'ai besoin de lui parler, » dit-elle rapidement.

« Bon, tu sais comment il est. Je vais le réveiller, mais tu ferais mieux de rappeller dans 15 minutes environ, »dit-il, regardant la forme endormie de son amant avec exaspération. Harry n'était définitivement pas une personne du matin.

« Merci beaucoup, Draco, » dit-elle, raccrochant.

Draco reposa le téléphone sur son support et se tourna pour reprendre Harry dans ses bras. « Harry? » appela-t-il doucement, passant une mains dans les cheveux noirs en brousailles. Il s'accorda un moment pour se sntir coupable d'avoir gardé le jeune homme éveillé si tard puis l'envoya promener, aprés tout, il n'avait entendu aucune plainte. Et puis Harry ne savait probablement pas qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à dormir. » Harry, tu dois te réveiller, » essaya-t-il. Il fut récompensé par un gémissement. « Hermione a appelé, Harry. Elle a dit que c'était important. » Harry bougea la tête et la fourra sous l'oreiller. « Harry, elle semblait inquiète. »

« Hm- Draco, il est 7 heure du matin, bon sang, » répondit Harry, semblant groggy.

« Je sais, mais Hermione voulait te parler et elle semblait vraiment inquiète, » répéta Draco. « Allez, sors tes jolies fesses du lit, et je préparerai du café. Elle va rappeller dans quinze minutes. » Un autre gémissement, mais Harry bougea cette fois, au moins c'était en direction du bord du lit.

Draco encouragea et tira et poussa et harcela Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il atterisse dans la cuisine et sur une chaise. Puis Draco se mit en devoir de préparer un peu de café pour tout les deux.

Ils étaient assis en silence, buvant leur café quand le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Avec un sourire, Draco l'apporta à Harry, qui le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

« Hermione ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Simple et direct. Draco sourit comme Harry sembla se réveiller et se concentrer. Il songea combien tous dans le cercle de leurs amis venaient souvent voir Harry quand ils étaient inquiets ou avaient des problèmes car le garçon aux cheveux noirs était toujours si compréhensif et serviable, et pouvait toujours mettre tout de coté pour être là pour ses mais quand ils en avaient besoin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Draco, quand, après une brève conversation, Harry raccrocha et but rapidement la fin de son café.

« Hermione est vraiment inquiète et elle veut que je vienne. Ca ne te gêne pas? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, elle semblait mal. Mais si tu n'es pas retour pour le déjeuner, alors je viendrais et je te kidnapperais. »

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, » dit Harry avec un sourire. Il se leva, plaça son mug dans le lave-vaisselle, donna à Draco un rapide baiser sur la tempe et se rua dans la chambre.

« Mais je devrai peut-être débracher notre téléphone la nuit. » maugréa sombrement Draco dans son mug.

« J'ai entendu! » cria Harry depuis la chambre ; il avait laissé la porte ouverte. « Et t'as pas intérêt. Et si une urgence arrivait ? Personne ne pourrait nous contacter ! »

Draco entendit le son de l'eau qui coulait et sourit à lui-même. Il aimait comment, lorsqu'il revenait aprs avoir été loin pendant un temps, les choses se remettaient toujours à leur place. Il n'y avait pas de moments bizarres ou de silence mal à l'aise, les choses continuaient juste.

« De toute façon, tu as dit toi-même que Hermione semblait inquiète, et elle l'est. Vraiment beaucoup, » dit Harry comme il émergeait de la chambre, lavé, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt. « Je serais bientôt de retour, et nous ferons quelque chose. »

« Un pique-nique, » dit Draco. « Je veux aller à ce très joli parc dont Seamus nous a parlé. »

« Ce n'était pas un parc, Draco, Seamus parlais d'un de ses fantasmes, » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Oh, » dit Draco, clignant des yeux. « D'accord. Bon, d'habitude je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Il n'a qu'une idée en tête. » Harry rit et emmena ses chaussures jusqu'au sofa et s'assit pour les attacher. « Bon, nous devrions faire quelque chose de spécial. »

« Insinues-tu que la nuit dernière n'était pas spéciale? » houspilla Harry. « De toute façon, tu connais la tradition. Ce soir nous avons notre voyage coutumier au club pour être pulvérisé et reconnu, » dit Harry.

Draco se rassit sur son siège. Il aimait les traditions de bienvenue à la maison que leur groupe préparait avec les autres. Ca n'avait jamais été ouvertement reconnu comme une tradition, et aucun n'avait prévu que ça le devienne, mais quand même, lorsqu'un membre de leur groupe d'amis revenait, ils s'accordaient toujours une nuit pour s'acclimater au retour à la maison, et ils traînaient dans un pub ou un nightclub pour une fête avec ceux qui n'avaient pas quitté la ville. « Et Sirius descendra demain. Je te l'avais pas dit? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir donné cette chance, » dit Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

« Pervers, » répliqua Harry comme il bondissait du divan, sortait son manteau du placard et retournait là où Draco était assis. « Bienvenue à la maison, » dit-il, et embrassa Draco bruyamment avant d'enfiler son cache-nez autour du cou, d'ajuster son manteau et de passer à toute vitesse la porte.

**§§§§§§**

A 11 heure, Draco était impatient et fuya l'appartement.

Il savait qu'il avait dit à Harry midi, mais quand même, il n'avait réellement pas pensé que Harry pourrait mettre tant de temps. Donc Draco sauta dans sa voiture et conduisit jusque chez Ron.

C'était une petite maison à deux étages avec un joli jardin et une porte richement ornée. Draco nota à peine les changement qui avaient été fait comme il se rua sur la petite allée et frappa à la porte.

Un instant plus tard, la porte fut grande ouverte par Ron lui-même. « Oh, Draco. Bon retour, » salua-t-il, cependant il semblait un peu distrait.

« Bonjour, Ron. Désolé de te déranger mais, il semble que j'ai égaré mon amant, » dit-il désabusé, en haussant un sourcil.

« Très drôle, » rétorqua Ron. « Il semblerait que j'ai perdu ma femme. » Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que Ron se pousse sur le coté. « Tu ferais mieux d'entrer, » dit Ron.

« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé hier? » demanda Draco comme il s'installait sur le somptueux divan et Ron lui versait un peu de thé.

« Je ne suis pas sur, » dit Ron. « Bon- je ne suis pas- »

« Vous vous êtes disputés? » demanda Draco tristement.

Ron prit dans ses mains le thé puis s'installa sur le divan opposé. « Je suppose que je vais en entendre parler de Harry, plus tard, » affirma Ron, tristement.

« Probablement, » répondit Draco avec un sourire.

« Comment était le concert? » demanda Ron.

« Les mêmes vieilles foutaise. Endroits différents. » dit Draco, bougeant sa main nonchalament. Il fronça les sourcils suspicieusement quand Ron se pencha en avant avec un air de conspirateur.

« As-tu un peu pensé à ce que tu as mentionné plus tot? Tu sais, la _chose_, » demanda Ron. Draco regarda ailleurs que la curieuse tête rousse et prétendit ne rien avoir entendu. « Oh, allez! » cria Ron.

« Nous verrons, » répondit Draco, énigmatique. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour le pousser à répondre mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry appela.

« Ici, Harry ! » répondit Ron. Draco haussa un sourcil quand son amant entra dans le salon.

« Draco, » dit Harry, un sourire étalé sur le visage. Il vérifia sa montre. « Tu es en avance, » réprimanda-t-il.

« J'y peux rien. Je me suis retrouvé complétement lié en ton absence, » plaisanta Draco, tombant sur le divan et prétendant être attaché.

« Assez avec ça, » dit Ron avec un sourire. « Où est ma femme? »

« Elle va bien, » répondit Harry, s'asseyant sur les jambes de Draco comme le blond poussa un cri. « Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle. »

« Je ne vois pas de quel problème il s'agit, » murmura Ron.

« Même si tu ne vois pas, tu as besoin de te calmer. Elle subit beaucoup de pression avec la pièce et aussi sa propre condition personnelle, elle n'a pas besoin de penser à tout ces problèmes en plus maintenant. Vous êtes mariés, cela veut dire que vous avait tout le temps, » dit Harry.

« Bien, » murmura Ron.

« Hermione va faire une pièce? » demanda Draco comme il libérait ses jambes de sous Harry et s'asseyait, tirant immédiatement le garçon aux cheveux noirs dans ses bras et l'installant contre son torse.

« Ouais, elle fait la musique pour la piéce de Blaise- j'ai oublié comment il l'a appelé, » dit Ron.

« Le carnaval, » répondit Harry.

« Oui, je me souviens maintenant, » dit Ron.

« Avec qui sort-il maintenant, de toute façon ? » demanda Draco.

« Maintenant ? Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est Susette, » répondit Harry.

« Non, Susette c'était il y a deux semaine. Maintenant c'est Alexandra, » corrigea Ron.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit Harry.

« Bon, ce sera sérieux quand il l'emmenera pour nous la présenter. Jusque là, j'ai du mal à voir l'intérêt de garder la trace des noms, » répondit Draco.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui n'allait pas avec Pansy, » dit Harry, déplaçant sa tête de là où elle reposait sur le torse de Draco.

« Oui, mais nous savons tous que tu es un incurable romantique, Har, et préféres croire aux romances de lycée, » rétorqua Ron.

« Excuses-moi, la _mienne_ semble marcher, » répliqua Harry. « Et, si je puis me permettre, tu es _marié_ au _tien_! »

« Oh! » dit Ron. « C'est vrai. »

« Est-ce que Pansy est en ville ce soir, de toute façon? » demanda Draco.

« Ouais. Elle sera là, » répondit Harry, se penchant et donnant une bise dans le cou de son amant.

« Tu sais, c'est drôle, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était ma maison, » dit Ron. » Mais vous deux semblez plus à la maison ici que je ne l'ai jamais été, » plaisanta Ron.

« Elle a un bon tchi, » rétorqua Harry, allongeait sur le divan, où il s'étala sur Draco.

« Arrêtes avec ce truc de 'tchi'. Tu sais que tu ne crois pas au Feng Shui, » dit Ron.

« J'y crois! » répliqua Harry, semblant indigné. « Beaucoup de ce que ça dit a un sens. »

« A part pour le désordre. Tu aimes toujours assez mettre le désordre, » répondit Draco.

« Je pense que le désordre _artistique_ a un très bon Feng Shui, » maugréa Harry. « Pervers, »réprimenda-t-il.

« Tu viens ce soir, Ron? » demanda Draco.

« Pourrais-je manquer ça? » rétorqua Ron. « Je veux dire, vraiment, ce serait possible? J'ai quelques souvenirs de la fête de retour de Dean quand j'étais dans une réunion d'affaires, et que Blaise m'a kidnappé. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Draco, riant au souvenir. « Et bien, tu ne peux jamais échapper à la tradition, » rétorqua Draco.

« Tu as probablement oublié, » dit Ron, sa voix devenant soudainnement un chuchotement. « Je pense que notre petit prodige est sur le point de s'endormir. » Draco baissa les yeux et, assez surement, les yeux de Harry se fermaient.

« La ferme, » rétorqua Harry les yeux voilés.

« Vous vous êtes couchés tard ? » plaisanta Ron.

« Assez tard, » sourit Draco. Il descendit une main sur le torse de Harry et la plaça sur la hanche de son amant où il carressa le carré de peau exposée par le T-shirt et le jean avec son pouce.

Ron rougit et secoua la tête. « Je me rends. »

« Putain c'est vrai, » dit Draco. « Allez, Harry. Je ne vais pas te porter à la voiture. »

« Merde, j'ai pris ma voiture jusqu'ici, » maugréa Harry.

« Et bien, tu es à moitié endormi et je t'interdit de conduire. Nous reviendrons la prendre plus tard, » répondit Draco.

« 'accord, » dit Harry avant de bailler. « Bye, Ron. Et prends soin de Hermione, » ajouta-t-il comme il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Quand ils furent dans la voiture et que Harry se fut installé dans une position qui semblait bizarre pour Draco mais dont le garçon aux cheveux noirs semblait se moquer, Draco démarra la machine et sortit de l'allée. « Je pense que le contrôle des dommages n'était pas mauvais? »

« C'était rien de sérieux, » dit Harry en baillant de nouveau. « Ron a juste été une grosse tête de pioche. »

« Donc rien d'inhabituel, » dit Draco avec un sourire. Il reçut un léger reniflement en réponse.

Sans tenir compte d'aucunes menaces que Draco avait faites chez Ron, il se retrouva à entrer dans son immeuble avec Harry dans ses bras, qui avait obstinément refusé de se réveiller quand Draco l'avait appelé. Cependant, honnêtement, Draco n'avait pas beaucoup essayé, comme Harry semblait assez paisible.

« Mr Malfoy, » salua Dobby, se ruant vers lui. Draco était amusé par le comportement de l'homme comme il baissait la voix calmement et voyant que l'homme aux cheveux noirs dormait dans les bras de Draco comme Draco essayait de manoeuvrer vers l'ascenceur. « Ah, endormi, je vois, » dit Dobby.

« Bonjour, Dobby. Pourriez-vous appuyer sur le bouton pour moi? » demanda Draco comme il essayait de jongler avec les clefs dans sa mains sans déranger son amant.

« Bien sûr, s'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, dites-le moi s'il vous plait, » offrit l'homme. « Il a été très occupé, » dit Dobby avec un sourire affectueux.

Draco s'arrêta devant l'ascenceur et regarda les traits relâchés du dormeur, maintenant qu'il regardait vraiment, Harry avait des signes de stress, les familières poches noires sous les yeux, aussi légéres qu'elles étaient, elles étaient toujours présentes. « A-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas? » demanda Draco.

« Je pense, le travail, » répondit Dobby. Draco savait que Dobby avait un doux attachement pour Harry. Dobby avait connu Harry avant que Draco et lui emménagent dans cet immeuble, car Dobby était un fan. C'était toujours un réconfort pour Draco de savoir que quand il partait, Dobby garderait un oeil sur Harry et s'assurerait que tout allait bien.

L'ascenceur carrillona joyeusement, annonçant sa présence, et les portes s'ouvrirent en glissant. « Et bien, vous pouvez y aller, » dit Dobby. « Prenez soin de vous. »

« Merci, » dit Draco comme il montait dans l'ascenceur et s'arrangeait, avec seulement une difficulté mineure, à presser le bouton de leur étage.

**À suivre. **


	2. De là bas à ici

**Titre original** : The Art and Practice of Absolute Pitchi

**Titre original ****: The Art and Practice of Absolute Pitchi**

**Titre en Français : **L'Art et la pratique d'une véritable guerilla

**Auteur** : GoldSnitcher

**Traductrice :** Ju-chan, mimi-chan et Vif d'Or

**Bêta traductrice :** Meduza et Vif d'Or

**Correctrice :**Meduza/ Vif d'Or

**Pairing **DM/HP et autres

**État de la fic en anglais : **8 (en cours)

**État de la fic en Français : **2; **Fini : **1 à 6 et 8; **En cours : **7;

**Attention** : Cette fic est un slash. Il y a utilisation intermittente de jurons et aussi des parties à tendance sexuelle. Je préviens avant qu'il y a des scènes explicitement sexuelles, mais il y a des endroits où il en est fait mention. S'il vous plait, respectez le rating, et si vous prenez la décision de le lire, soyez en responsable. Le rating sera probablement monté.

**Résumé** : Suite de « Life as experienced through your fingers ». Sept ans après l'obtention du diplôme, Draco a 24 ans. Il fait tout pour maintenir sa vie. Avec un travail qu'il hait, qui le garde loin de chez lui pendant des mois parfois, il essaye de garder sa relation. Tout le monde est revenu (enfin, tous ceux qui comptes)!

Rejoignez l'équipage comme ils trouvent leur voie dans le « vrai monde », et aussi, se battent pour trouver et maintenir leur amour et leur bonheur.

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 2 De là-bas à ici.**

Draco n'avait pas eu l'intention de dormir. Contrairement à Harry, il avait été capable de dormir ce matin, mais, il se sentit un peu fatigué et, après avoir installé Harry dans le lit, il avait dû s'endormir puisqu'il se retrouva à cligner des yeux quelques temps plus tard, la chambre considérablement plus noire car le soleil était couché.

Il ferma les yeux une fois encore et gémit et puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il cru avoir entendu une troupe de mouettes hurler. L'appartement de Draco et de Harry n'était pas localisé près d'un endroit où les mouettes étaient sensé être.

Draco s'assit dans le lit et resta absolument immobile, se demandant s'il avait halluciné. Un moment plus tard, une voix de femme commença à parler de manière excitée et Draco laissa échapper dans un souffle un soupir de soulagement. Avec un sourire, il enleva les couvertures et se leva, s'étirant langoureusement avant, le sourire toujours en place ; il trébucha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit.

Harry, qui était nu à part un boxer, était au milieu de l'enfilement d'un jean noir. Il tournait le dos à Draco et donc il sursauta quand Draco parla.

« Tu écoutes toujours cette fichue cassette? » demanda-t-il.

Harry finit d'enfiler son pantalon et le boutonna avant de se retourner et faire la moue.

« C'est une grande part de mon enfance et j'avais l'esprit aux souvenirs. »

La cassette en question était _l'Anneau de Mystère de Vivaldi_, et Draco l'avait si souvent entendu qu'il était quasi certain qu'il pouvait la réciter de mémoire, incluant les parties jouées à différents points dramatiques de l'histoire. À chaque fois que Draco attrapait son amant à l'écouter, il le taquinait, mais Harry supportait ça très bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, de toute façon? » demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils. « Et t'habiller ici? »

« Tu dormais là-bas et je ne voulais pas te réveiller, » expliqua Harry. « Et au cas où tu aurais oublié, nous sommes attendus au club. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir nos amis ivres débarqués dans notre maison. C'est, après tout, _ta_ fête de bienvenue, » dit Harry.

« Seigneur, » Dit Draco, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « J'avais oublié. » Il bailla et secoua la tête. « Bien. Je vais m'habiller. » Il retourna dans la chambre et Harry vint prendre sa chemise, y voyant un moment opportun, Draco sourit et embrassa le dos de Harry légèrement.

« Hé! » cria Harry. Draco fit un clin d'œil et retourna lentement dans la chambre. « Crétin! » l'appela Harry en retour. « N'oublies pas, nous devons récupérer la voiture chez Ron. »

« Je me souviens! » appela Draco tout en fouillant dans un tiroir pour trouver des vêtements à se mettre. « Mais nous ne prendrons qu'un véhicule pour aller au club, » dit Draco, revenant dans le salon tout en enfilant sa chemise.

« Non, nous prendrons le métro, » dit Harry. « Il n'y a aucune chance pour que l'un de nous puisse convaincre Blaise de nous laisser être le conducteur désigné. »

« Vrai, » dit Draco et soupirant dramatiquement. « Je déteste ça. »

« Non, c'est faux, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Tu aimes ça. Et tu attends ça depuis que tu es parti. »

Draco soupira de nouveau.

« Tu as raison, » admit-il. « Si Sirius essaye de venir trop tôt, je me réserve le droit de lui botter le cul. »

« Fait donc, » dit Harry avec un sourire.

Le Red Room était un petit club très bien considéré, mais il était de bon goût et avait une bonne atmosphère : grand, cabines somptueuses quand vous vouliez juste parler avec des amis, et une large, brillante piste de danse où la musique était toujours bonne. Comme Draco portait sa boisson et celle de Harry à la table, il reconnu « Let's Get It Started » qui était beuglé.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il se glissa dans la cabine, notant que Harry voulait désespérément aller danser, cependant, le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'était pas prêt à danser en « cogner-et-écraser » en public, à moins qu'un peu d'alcool ne soit impliqué.

« Avales-moi ça, » ordonna Draco, glissant un verre de tequila sur la table pour Harry, alors que c'était originalement une commande de Seamus. « Puis nous irons là-bas, » il inclina la tête vers la piste de danse.

« Dac', » acquiesça Harry avant d'avaler la tequila, obéissant.

« Whoua! T'es devenu bon à ça! » remarqua Dean. « Tu es devenu un petit alcoolique! » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Je ne le suis pas devenu. C'est _lui_ qui me l'a fait devenir! » rétorqua Harry avant de faire un sourire à Draco. « Allons-y! Let's get it started! » dit-il. Il souleva Harry et ils rejoignirent la piste de danse où Ron et Hermione ainsi que Neville et Ginny dansaient déjà.

« Je me permets! » annonça Hermione quand la chanson changea pour une plus lente. Draco arqua un sourcil comme elle saisissait le bras de Harry. Elle lui souri en retour et Draco leva ses mains en signe d'acquiescement.

« Tu danses, Weasley? » dit Draco, se tournant vers Ron.

« Dans tes rêves, Malfoy, » rétorqua Ron en riant.

« Seulement dans mes plus secrets et troublants fantasmes, » admit Draco dramatiquement, causant le rire de Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Dean, Seamus et Blaise qui étaient assis à la table. « Tu as apparemment arrangé les choses avec Hermione après notre départ, » dit Draco pendant qu'il sirotait la boisson qu'il avait abandonnée pour aller danser. Quand Harry et lui étaient retournés chez Ron et Hermione, elle venait de revenir et ils avaient dû attendre dans l'allée. Draco avait pensé que c'était dans son meilleur intérêt et celui de Harry de partir aussi vite que possible et donc, après avoir brièvement vérifié qu'ils venaient toujours au club, ils avaient laissé Ron et Hermione s'arranger entre eux.

« Ooooh! » cria Seamus. « Querelle d'amoureux, Ronnie? »

« En quelque sorte, et oui, nous avons parlé, » dit Ron, s'assombrissant.

« De quoi est-il question au juste, bordel? » demanda Seamus.

« De quoi n'est-il pas question, » renchérit Dean avec un sourire désabusé. « Ils se disputent toujours. » L'air de Ron s'assombrit encore plus et il bouda en sirotant sa boisson.

« Eh bien, n'importe quoi fonctionne. Ron a clairement une prédilection pour la réconciliation, » dit Blaise provoquant la chute de Ron dans la cabine. « Moi, d'un autre côté, je préfère éviter la corvée des chamailleries et des petites querelles. »

« C'est la même chose, » fit remarquait Dean. « Chamailleries et petites querelles, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas la même chose? » demanda-t-il quand aucun ne le soutint.

« Je pense que quelqu'un n'a pas encore assez bu, si tu es toujours tenté d'être technique sur ce point, » suggéra Blaise.

« Excuses-moi d'être le conducteur désigné! » râla Dean. Il avait pris une boisson lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé les premiers, mais s'était arrêté à un, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'avoir même le moindre réflexe détérioré quand ils décideraient de partir.

Ron s'était redressé et donc il était une fois de plus installé correctement dans la cabine.

« Nous avons été interrompus plus tôt, Draco, » dit-il, soudainement remis de son embarras et regardant Draco avec un regard machiavélique.

« Pas ici, Weasley, » dit Draco, espérant que Ron abandonnerait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors? Une aventure? » demanda Blaise. Draco se massa la tempe, sentant soudain un très fort mal de crâne arriver.

« Tu ne leur as pas dit? » demanda Ron semblant sincèrement surpris.

« Je ne l'ai dit à personne, espèce d'imbécile, seulement toi et c'était clairement une erreur, » cracha Draco. Il ne l'avait pas intentionnellement dit à Ron, de toute façon. Le rouquin avait eu l'air de le deviner quand ils étaient à la fête de départ de Pansy, et, à partir de là, Draco avait tenté de prendre le pouls et avait demandé à Ron son opinion car, aussi bien qu'il connaissait son amant, il y avait certaines choses dont il n'était jamais sûr.

« Oh, » dit Ron semblant flatté.

« Attends ! Arrêtes, qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas tous les deux, putain? » demanda Seamus. « Craches ! » s'exclama-t-il. Seamus suivit son propre conseil en reversant une part de son Guinness sur lui. Il ne sembla pas le moins du monde embarrassé.

Avec un soupir de frustration, Draco se réinstalla et roula des yeux.

« Non, » dit-il. « Pas ici, et pas comme ça. »

« Tu devrais peut-être tout raconter une fois pour toute. Ils n'arrêteront pas jusqu'à ce que tu leur dises, et au moins ils oublieront peut-être dans les brumes de l'alcool, » dit Ron.

Draco ne voulait vraiment pas le dire à qui que ce soit, c'était déjà assez mauvais avec Ron le harcelant, ce serait seulement pire si les autres l'apprenaient.

« Il pourrait revenir, » murmura Draco comme une excuse en détournant la tête.

« Draco va faire sa demande, » dit Ron. « Il a déjà la bague et tout. » Une soudaine pensée frappa et Ron souri à son ami. Draco, pendant un instant, souhaita vraiment que son ami ne lui ait pas pris cette habitude particulière. « Tu l'as ici, n'est-ce pas? » Draco essaya de ne pas rougir et détourna les yeux. « Tu _dois_ l'avoir sur toi. Je veux dire tu l'as alors, » se référant à quand Draco avait parlé à Ron. C'est vrai que Draco allait rarement quelque part avec Harry sans l'avoir avec lui, attendant toujours le 'bon moment'. Draco ne voulait faire aucune de ces demandes types. Ne voulait pas demander pendant un dîner, ou seuls sur le divan, ou devant ses amis à Noël. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il attendait exactement, mais il savait que ce n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Sors-la ! » dit Blaise, frappant Draco dans le dos avec un sourire maniaque sur le visage.

« Sortir quoi? » demanda Hermione, et tous semblèrent coupable quand elle et Harry se glissaient à leurs places dans la large cabine. « Honnêtement, les garçons sont tellement obscènes! »

« Nous ne sommes pas des garçons, nous sommes des hommes! » dit Seamus, gonflant le torse. Hermione roula des yeux. Draco fut surpris de constater qu'ils avaient si peu changé depuis le lycée. C'était vraiment dur à croire que ses amitiés et son amour avec Harry étaient le résultat d'un an de lycée ensemble. Un an, et c'était ce qui avait affecté le plus sa vie. Il était là, 24 ans, plein de succès, heureux avec des amis proches et un amant merveilleux, tout ça, en dépit des attentes de Draco, était durable.

La plaisanterie dura jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ils décident de rentrer et Dean essaya de faire entrer tout le monde dans le camion. La musique beuglait et tous chantaient pendant qu'ils déposaient tout le monde chez eux.

Quand ils atteignirent leur immeuble, Draco et Harry chantaient « Swing Low Sweet Chariot » et se faisaient taire entre eux quand ils pensaient qu'ils chantaient trop fort.

Ils trébuchèrent dans leur appartement après une vertigineuse montée d'ascenseur, toujours chuchotant leur chanson et se faisant taire entre eux et riant fort. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de s'endormir promptement, toujours dans leurs tenues de soirée.

Draco se réveilla à six heures du matin et fut soulagé que, comme d'habitude, sa gueule de bois soit agréablement gérable. C'était une des causes de chamailleries pour rire entre lui et Harry. Draco avait rarement une mauvaise gueule de bois, même si les migraines étaient habituelles quand il buvait un peu trop, il était rarement réduit à vomir et à être nauséeux. Harry d'un autre coté...

Avec un soupir, Draco fila hors du lit, ayant à se défaire des différents étalements de membres de Harry, et récupéra quelques racines de gingembre et un verre d'eau, ainsi que de l'aspirine et un seau, les plaçant chacun avec un accès facile sur le côté du lit de Harry, avant de remonter sous les couvertures et de retourner dormir, Harry reposant près de son corps.

Quand Draco se réveilla de nouveau, ce fut au son de la sonnerie du téléphone. Derrière lui, Harry laissa échapper un long et douloureux gémissement, et Draco sourit avant d'atteindre la table de nuit et de répondre au téléphone.

« Draco? » demanda une voix féminine familière.

« Hm? » répondit-il.

« Es-tu suffisamment bourré? »

« Bon sang, pourquoi appelles-tu à cette heure Pansy? » demanda Draco. Il regarda Harry se traîner sur le côté du lit et prendre l'aspirine et l'eau avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir dans le lit. Draco fut soulagé de remarquer que la racine de gingembre et le seau étaient intouchés.

« Je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue. Et il est dix heures, une heure assez respectable pour appeler. Comment va la tête de Harry? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire et un rire audible.

« Hé. Tu es vraiment un démon. Bien. Nous allons bien tous les deux. »

« C'est Pansy? » demanda Harry, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller qu'il avait mit sur sa tête.

« Ouais, » répondit Draco.

« Dis lui qu'aussitôt que j'aurai assez confiance pour pouvoir bouger sans m'évanouir, je viendrai et la frapperai. Douloureusement. Très douloureusement. »

Draco ricana et relaya le message de Harry.

« Oh, n'est-il pas chou, » répondit Pansy. « Comment vas-tu, Draco? Comment était ton voyage? Tu dois tout me dire car je ne pourrai pas être là et tout le monde me manque ! » dit-elle.

« Le voyage était bien, rien d'intéressant, et le concert était assez passable. Mais le retour à la maison était assez plaisant, » dit Draco en se rappelant sa venue dans la cuisine en y trouvant Harry.

« À quel retour te réfères-tu, hein? » demanda Pansy, notant la tonalité dans la voix de Draco.

Draco rit. « Tu nous as manqué la nuit dernière. »

« Dis lui que pour son retour nous lui ferons faire un karaoké, » dit Harry, toujours caché sous son oreillers.

« Ooh, revanche en effet! » dit Pansy quand Draco lui dit. « C'est ce que je voulais dire justement. Je reviens dans deux semaines, donc assures toi que tout le monde se garde beaucoup de temps car je veux vraiment rattraper tout ce que j'ai manqué. »

« C'est pas beaucoup, vraiment. Nous nous sommes surtout vautrés dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles ton absence nous a laissé, » dit Draco mordant.

« Oh bien, j'ai été inquiète pendant un instant, » répondit Pansy, riant.

Il y eut un coup frappé à la porte et Draco dut dire rapidement au revoir, promettant qu'il la rappellerait plus tard, puis ajouta qu'ils feraient un appel conférence quand elle se plaint qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Harry depuis un moment.

Draco essaya de sortir vite du lit et gagna la porte, car qui que ce soit de l'autre côté, et il semblait presque claire que c'était Sirius, il était extrêmement impatient.

« J'arrive! » dit-il, essayant de garder sa voix relativement basse afin de la rendre supportable pour Harry. Il fit glisser la porte de la chambre car Sirius était notoirement bruyant, et se dirigea finalement vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit seulement pour être bousculé par l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Draco! C'est merveilleux de te voir! » dit Sirius en entrant dans l'appartement et posant ses sacs. « Je suis venu tout droit ici. Où est la petite crevette ? » demanda Sirius, se dirigeant déjà vers la chambre.

« Un peu la gueule de bois, » dit Draco, juste comme la voix de Harry depuis la chambre criait : « Je ne suis plus une petite crevette ! J'ai 24 ans ! »

« Crevette ! » cria Sirius comme il s'introduisait dans la chambre, souriant et entraînant Harry dans une étroite étreinte avant que Harry ait pu sortir complètement du lit. « Une dure soirée, » dit Sirius, montrant les vêtements de soirées que Draco et Harry portaient toujours.

« Tu es là tôt, » rétorqua Harry comme explication.

« Oh allez! N'attendons pas que l'herbe pousse! » dit Sirius, poussant déjà Harry en direction de la douche. « Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner, et puis je veux être informé de tout ce que j'ai manqué! »

Draco regarda Sirius, fredonnant tout bas, sortir de la chambre et commencer à s'agiter dans la cuisine, préparant indubitablement le petit-déjeuner. Après un moment d'hésitation, Draco se retourna et entra dans la salle de bain.

« Tu prends un peu de risque, non ? » ronronna Harry, attrapant Draco par les épaules et le déshabillant tout en le manœuvrant en direction de la douche, qui coulait déjà.

« Oui, » admit Draco, « mais apparemment j'étais attendu. »

« Hm, » dit Harry en rejoignant Draco et attrapant le shampoing. « C'est juste du bon sens, après tout, » dit Harry avec désinvolture comme il commença à laver les cheveux de Draco. « Le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt prêt, et nous avons besoin tout les deux de nous doucher. »

« Hm, » acquiesça Draco. « Réduit la facture d'eau aussi, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Tu vois? Et tu sais que nous devons économiser tout l'argent que nous pouvons. Nous sommes tout les deux des artistes affamés et tout, » dit Harry, cependant il ne put garder plus longtemps un visage neutre.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Draco. « Affamés. » Et attira Harry dans un profond baiser.

« Nous ne devrions pas nous emballer, » dit Harry quand ils se séparèrent, cependant ses yeux étaient fermés et ses bras étaient toujours passés autour du cou de Draco. « Le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt prêt-et Sirius- » mais il fut interrompu alors que Draco l'embrassa de nouveau. Après un long et très chaud baiser, Draco repoussa un peu Harry. « Tu as raison. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Harry, clairement hébété.

« Sirius n'est pas vraiment patient, » dit Draco.

« Qui? » demanda Harry comme il entraînait Draco dans un baiser.

« Les garçons? » appela une voix, et les yeux de Harry et Draco s'ouvrirent en grand et ils arrêtèrent leur étreinte en entendant un coup à la porte. « Faites ça vite, voulez-vous? Les œufs vont être froids. » ajouta Sirius.

« Oh, Seigneur, » dit Harry, prenant une jolie teinte rose semblant complètement mortifié. Draco rit et tourna Harry, déposant une dose de shampoing sur sa main et commençant à laver les cheveux de Harry. « C'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas que nous avons du sexe. Je veux dire, nous vivons ensemble, nous sortons ensemble. C'est pas un grand secret. »

« C'est mon parrain! » dit Harry, semblant toujours mortifié.

« Et tu m'as dit qu'il savait que tu avais l'intention de me coincer quand j'étais en visite pour Pâques la première fois, tu te souviens? » Draco était très attaché aux souvenirs de ces vacances durant le lycée, et pas juste parce qu'ils avaient eu leur première fois ensemble.

« C'est différent. Il n'avait pas réellement dit qu'il savait. C'était juste implicite. Mais ça... » Harry ne semblait pas savoir comment continuer.

« Tu m'étonnes, parfois, Harry, » dit Draco avec un attachant hochement de tête comme il commençait à rincer le shampoing sur les cheveux de son amant. « Tu n'es plus le vierge rougissant, et pourtant tu es toujours si innocent parfois. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Bon sang, comment te sentirais-tu si ta mère disait quelque chose comme ça? » demanda Harry.

« Elle l'a fait, » dit Draco. « Tu te souviens Noël dernier ? » Draco fut récompensé en voyant Harry une fois encore reprendre cette merveilleuse couleur rose. Pendant un moment, Draco se souvint du garçon bégayant, avec de légères taches de rousseurs rougissant de la même manière, offrant un baiser.

« Seigneur, » dit Harry. « et c'était aussi mauvais? »

« Non, ça ne l'était pas. C'était attendu. C'est juste ce que font les couples. Ils nous taquinent, Harry, » dit Draco.

Ils se nettoyèrent rapidement, et brossèrent leurs dents avant d'aller dans leur chambre pour s'habiller. Harry très à contrecœur entra dans la cuisine.

« Vous voilà ! » dit Sirius, ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry comme il s'asseyait à sa place à la table, toujours rougissant furieusement. « Mangez vite car j'ai une surprise pour vous deux! »

« C'est pas un autre de tes voyages sur la route, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Draco avec un long soupir douloureux.

« Non, mieux. »

« C'est pas un vol pour les States pour que tu puisses visiter Disney World, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Harry.

« Non, malheureusement, » dit Sirius, semblant un peu triste. « Mais c'est toujours bien. »

« Tu devrais juste nous le dire, » dit Harry avec un demi-sourire, regardant en direction de Draco. « Tu l'as déjà fait ravoir des flash-back sur ce voyage sur la route, il ne sera pas capable de se calmer et de profiter de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que tu ne nous feras pas péniblement marcher sept kilomètres à la recherche d'une station d'essence pendant une averse. »

« Je vais me produire, les garçons! » dit Sirius. « Vous devez venir voir l'endroit ! Ils ont fini de l'installer ce matin. »

« Attends, » dit Harry, semblant partagé. « Depuis quand es-tu à Londres ? »

« Depuis un moment, mais je voulais que ce soit une surprise ! »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire ! » cria Harry. « Mais c'est super, Siri! » dit Harry, sautant de sa chaise et donnant à son oncle une étroite étreinte. Draco sourit comme Sirius rayonnait, et puis lui serra la main fermement.

« Vous devez venir à la soirée d'ouverture, j'insiste ! »

« Bien sûr, nous serons là ! Oh mon Dieu, Siri ! » dit Harry, serrant encore son oncle.

« De toute façon, finissez car je veux vous montrer l'endroit. C'est vraiment quelque chose. » Avec un sourire, Harry et Draco rejoignirent leur siège et finirent rapidement de déjeuner.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria Hermione et elle essaya de s'empêcher de lancer le plateau dans ses mains à travers la pièce sur la tête de son mari. « Nous venons juste d'avoir cette conversation, Ron ! Je ne vais pas encore en parler ! »

« Hermione, nous sommes mariés depuis 6 ans déjà. 6 ! » cria Ron. « Je ne vois pas quel est le problème! Mes parents attendaient déjà les jumeaux lorsqu'ils étaient mariés depuis 6 ans! »

« C'est différent! »

« Pourquoi? » cria Ron.

« Parce que c'est ce que ta mère voulait ! Elle était heureuse avec ça ! Pas moi, Ron ! Je ne veux pas d'enfants maintenant. J'ai 24 ans ! Je travaille ! »

« Mais- »

Hermione le coupa.

« Prendras-tu soin du bébé, Ron? »

« Hermione, je dois travailler, mais quand je serai à la maison, tu sais que j'aiderai. »

« Donc tu espères que j'arrête de travailler et que j'élève le bébé? » demanda Hermione. « C'est stupide et tu le sais! »

« Tu es là de toute façon! » cria Ron.

« Parce que c'est ici que je travaille. Je travaille toute la journée! Comment suis-je supposée composer pendant que je surveille un enfant? » Ron rougit sombrement et sembla énervé.

« Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ça. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça! »

« Si, nous le sommes! Ça fait six putains d'années! Nous sommes plus que prêts! Nous trouverons quelque chose. »

« Non, Ron, » dit Hermione, semblant soudainement très calme, elle se souvint de ce que Harry lui avait dit et essaya de rester calme. « Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prête. Nous avons parlé de ça plus que nécessaire. Tu dois être prêt pour quelque chose comme un bébé, tu dois être préparé pour ça, et ce n'est juste pas le moment pour nous. »

« Hermione, les gens ont des bébés tout le temps sans planifiée toute leur vie. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, et si tu insistes à poursuivre sur ce sujet alors je devrai partir. »

« Hermione, nous mettrons en place un planning qui puisse marcher, mais je pense vraiment- »

En ayant marre de cette question particulière, Hermione cracha. « Eh bien tu n'es pas celui avec l'utérus ! Donc ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser ! » se vexa-t-elle, elle se rua vers sa chambre, mettant ses vêtements dans un sac, ne voulant pas rester ici plus longtemps, se sentant énervée, incomprise et agressée. Ensuite, elle alla à son bureau et rassembla son travail, avant de prendre son manteau et de retourner à la cuisine où Ron se tenait toujours.

« J'y vais maintenant, Ron. Je suis désolée, mais nous avons parlé de ça et tu ne sembles juste pas comprendre. Je t'aime, mais tu as été un abruti juste à l'instant. Si tu me veux, appelles Harry et il te dira où je suis allée. Mais n'essayes pas de me contacter si tu as l'intention de continuer à insister sur ça. »

Avec ça, Hermione tourna les talons, attrapa les clés de sa voiture, et quitta sa maison et son mari, voulant pleurer très fort pour un long moment. Elle descendit la rue avant de s'engager dans un stationnement isolé d'un petit magasin, et puis entreprit de faire juste ça.

**À suivre**

TEASER

Entrer du critique d'art, Accident malheureux, La demande non désirée.


	3. L’humeur qui passe par toi

**Titre original**

**: The Art and Practice of Absolute Pitchi**

**Titre en Français :** L'Art et la pratique d'une véritable guerilla

**Auteur**: GoldSnitcher****************

Traductrice :

Ju-chan et mimi-chan****************

Bêta traductrice :

Meduza****************

Correctrice :

Meduza****************

Pairing

DM/HP et autres8 (en cours)2; **Fini : **1 à 6 et 8; **En cours : **7;****************

Attention

: Cette fic est un slash. Il y a utilisation intermittente de jurons et aussi des parties à tendance sexuelle. Je préviens avant qu'il y a des scènes explicitement sexuelles, mais il y a des endroits où il en est fait mention. S'il vous plait, respectez le rating, et si vous prenez la décision de le lire, soyez en responsable. Le rating sera probablement monté.****************

Résumé

: Suite de « Life as experienced through your fingers ». Sept ans après l'obtention du diplôme, Draco a 24 ans. Il fait tout pour maintenir sa vie. Avec un travail qu'il hait, qui le garde loin de chez lui pendant des mois parfois, il essaye de garder sa relation. Tout le monde est revenu (enfin, tous ceux qui comptes)!

Rejoignez l'équipage comme ils trouvent leur voie dans le « vrai monde », et aussi, se battent pour trouver et maintenir leur amour et leur bonheur.

Bonne lecture

Eni et onarluca

****

Chapitre 3 : L'humeur qui passe par toi

Il y avait des choses que Draco connaissait. En dehors des choses banales comme deux plus deux égal quatre et comment bien conduire une voiture, il savait beaucoup d'autres choses.

Comme quand il dérangeait un des 'désordres créateurs' de Harry, puis que son amour entrait dans une petite dépression nerveuse quand il se trouvait incapable de trouver quelque chose, parce qu'il savait exactement où c'était quand il avait été stocké dans un endroit totalement illogique.

Draco savait que s'il préparait une bonne tasse de café et un déjeuner quand Harry se réveillerait au marin, alors ce dernier leur préparerait le dîner et Harry était un extraordinaire cuisinier. Il savait également qu'Harry écoutait les musiques qui reflétaient son humeur, et il connaissait ces chansons qui le prévenaient d'un problème avec le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.

Draco savait également que s'il s'asseyait à son splendide piano blanc, dans leur loft, et qu'il jouait « _La Valse d'Amélie_ » de Tiersen qui venait d'un film qu'il s'était vu forcé de regarder l'été dernier, cela résulterait, du moins si Harry était assez près de lui pour l'écouter, dans un esprit hallucinant et passionné, du lent et du super sexe.

Alors Draco s'assit sur son piano et commença le morceau qui leur était familier, depuis longtemps retenu.

Ce n'était pas de l'exploitation. Draco jouait ce morceau uniquement quand il le pensait réellement et qu'il savait qu'Harry réagissait de la manière dont il le faisait uniquement parce que ce qu'il entendait ce qu'il y avait dans la musique quand Draco jouait. Draco avait également depuis longtemps réalisé qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement comprendre son amoureux et ce qu'Harry entendait dans la musique. Il se souvenait des cours particuliers qu'Harry lui donnait quand ils étaient au lycée, comment Harry semblait savoir ce qu'il pensait et ce qui lui donnait des difficultés.

Alors Draco ne pourrait jamais jouer ce morceau s'il ne le voulait pas réellement mais ce qu'il en pensait, il n'en était pas sûr. La musique, avec toutes ces notes vertigineuses, était, pour lui, un débordement d'amour quand toute la beauté simple du monde vous écrasait. Il se souvenait des carrousels, des départs et des sourires craquants que lui donnait souvent un garçon timide aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs en bataille ; cela lui rappelait la pluie quand elle tombait sur la vitre ainsi que le goût du chocolat quand le morceau se trouvait sur le bout de sa langue, le sentiment que l'on ressent quand on se réveille avec un corps chaud à côté de soi et les flocons de neige.

« Je t'aime. », lui murmura Harry dans l'oreille. Draco le regarda et fut surpris de voir se pointer des larmes dans ces yeux verts de mousse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce morceau ? », lui demanda Draco qui se sentait bizarrement perplexe. Harry secoua la tête en pressant gentiment sa main sur le cœur de Draco tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Draco regarda et mémorisa cette larme couler lentement sur cette peau douce. Il ne voulut pas l'essuyer, cela lui semblait parfait : Harry tellement pris par les émotions qu'il en pleurait.

Draco réalisa que ses yeux s'étaient également fermés et que son amour l'avait prit dans ses bras pendant qu'il écrasait doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il rencontra ceux d'Harry et sourit. « Je t'aime, tu sais ? », lui demanda Harry.

« Je sais. Et je t'aime. », lui répondit Draco, surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise d'avouer de tels sentiments. Cependant, il était certain que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était prêt à mourir pour eux.

« Bien. », lui murmura Harry dont le souffle se perdait dans l'oreille de Draco. « Alors viens au lit. » Draco savait ne pas protester. Il savait qu'Harry en avait autant besoin que lui.

****

Commencement d'une scène d'amour explicite

Ils se déplacèrent doucement, en entrant dans un autre monde et Draco était certain de pouvoir entendre les douces notes qu'il venait de jouer faire écho dans les murs de leur loft quand ils se déplacèrent sans pour autant briser leur baiser.

Leurs mains s'affairaient sur les boutons et les fermetures éclairs, se débarrassant mutuellement de leurs vêtements jusqu'à ce que les jambes d'Harry heurtent le lit, et il sourit en entourant fermement ses bras autour du cou de Draco pour tomber sur le lit et amener Draco à lui.

Draco bascula en pressant son corps contre le corps de son amant, ses mains parcoururent de haut en bas le corps d'Harry tout en le regardant des yeux.

D'une décision muette commune, Draco se pencha vers lui et Harry pencha la tête : ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et férocement tout en étant tendre et Draco se sentait capable de déchirer le monde pour pouvoir le refaire. Peu leur importait. L'univers pouvait couler s'ils restaient ensemble, liés dans leur lit.

Ils ne brisèrent pas leur baiser, du moins uniquement pour respirer. Draco chercha le lubrifiant des mains dans la commode de leur chambre et réussit, sans savoir comment, à en induire ses doigts et y entrer un dans les fesses d'Harry sans avoir à reculer pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Harry brisa alors le baiser pour pencher sa tête en criant quand Draco le pénétra. Ensuite, Draco fit de lents va et viens en bougeant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, puis le reprit, plus féroce qu'auparavant. Draco était perdu dans leur souffle, le mouvement de leur corps, toujours unis. Il ferma les yeux et fut submergé de sensations. Il était envahit par celui qui avait donné un sens à sa vie qui était, autrefois, froide et sans but.

Il n'existait pas de mot pour exprimer ou décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Aucun mot ne convenait pour décrire ses pensées et encore, étrangement, Draco ne pensait pas, même si Harry ressentait la même chose, qu'il pourrait le comprendre.

Draco s'enivra des cris de jouissance d'Harry et le suivit ; et ils s'écroulèrent, non pas de fatigue mais de contentement, non pas soulagés mais rassasiés. Et Draco songea que, cela peut-être, Harry le comprenait parfaitement. Et c'était quelque chose.

****

Fin de la scène explicite

Harry sourit quand il arriva près de Draco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour les mettre derrière ses oreilles et devant ses yeux. Et, Draco pensa que, peut-être était-ce cela, peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de « Bon Moment », parce que même si tout ceci n'avait rien eut de romantique, même si l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient fait l'amour, n'était rien d'autre que leur chambre. Ce moment semblait parfait.

Et en regardant simplement dans les yeux d'Harry, Draco trouva le courage de lui dire ce qu'il avait essayé à lui demander depuis trois mois. Il ouvrit la bouche, près à parler clairement quand un toquement s'entendit à leur porte. Harry tourna sa tête et brisa leur contact.

« Ne réponds pas. », lui fit Draco, désespéré de ne pouvoir continuer leur moment. Harry retourna près de leur lit, un regard incertain dans les yeux.

« Harry, est-ce que tu es là ? » Hermione semblait _triste_, et Draco savait qu'il ne fallait pas envoyer sur les roses, un ami dans le besoin.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. », lui murmura Harry quand il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas accorder à son amour ce qu'il voulait.

« Non. », lui fit Draco en embrassant gentiment Harry. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé. Ca peut attendre. » Après tout il avait déjà attendu, il y aurait certainement une autre opportunité pour lui. Il regarda Harry s'habiller en vitesse et Draco, résigné, en fit de même. Une part de lui rageait contre Hermione et sa maudite interruption mais une autre part de lui comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et qu'il serait ravi de l'aider par n'importe quel moyen.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? », l'entendit-il demander à Hermione quand il enfila son Jeans avant de prendre le chemin qu'avait prit son amant pour rejoindre Harry et Hermione dans le salon.

« Oh Harry. Il ne me comprend pas ! », pleurnicha-t-elle, et Harry l'enlaça des bras en la soutenant alors qu'elle pleurait et Draco parti lui préparer un peu de thé. Il se demanda s'il trouverait un jour, le bon moment pour lui faire sa demande.

Blaise roula sur le côté, fronça les sourcils et regarda la forme qui dormait à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient rencontrés la nuit passée dans une boîte de nuit. Blaise avait déjà bu plusieurs boissons et il l'avait vue. Ce n'était rien de bien sérieux mais ils avaient passé une agréable soirée.

Avec un soupir, il retourna à sa place et se massa les tempes. Il se sentait si incompétent. Ron et Hermione étaient mariés, Draco et Harry étaient toujours aussi dingues l'un de l'autre que le jour où ils s'étaient mis ensemble, Ginny et Neville n'étaient jamais séparés bien longtemps, et Blaise était seul, incapable de maintenir un semblant de relation sérieuse.

Bien sûr, Seamus et Dean étaient célibataires aussi bien que lui mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Seamus était un playboy et était heureux comme cela. Il aimait s'amuser. Et Dean était tellement impliqué dans son travail d'animateur qu'il ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir entretenir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, du moins, pas avant qu'il se soit bien installé dans son affaire. Le truc était que Blaise détestait passer chaque nuit avec un corps différent à côté de lui. Mais quoiqu'il essaye, Blaise se retrouvait inévitablement frustré avec la fille, en la comparant à une fille idéale qu'il avait en tête. La Vénus moderne. L'Inaccessible. Et, qu'importe qui c'était, Blaise devenait malade à force qu'elle ruine toujours ses débuts de relations sérieuses.

« Tu es réveillé ? », lui demanda une voix. Blaise se retourna et leva un sourcil. « Excellent. », lui fit-elle et, pendant un autre moment, Blaise pu oublier.

Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. », lança Draco après avoir ouvert la porte à Finbar. Finbar était l'agent d'Harry depuis le début et Draco avait commencé à l'apprécier comme un ami et il aimait beaucoup le fait qu'Harry et lui ait une relation fraternelle. C'était bon de savoir que lorsque Harry voyageait, il avait toujours un garde du corps avec lui. Deux peut-être si Draco pouvait venir avec eux.

« Je te l'assure, ça ne va pas. », lui fit Finn avec un grognement bizarre. « Harry est là ? » Draco acquiesça et le fit entrer dans leur appartement. « Tous des incompétents. », continua Finn.

« Finn ! », l'appela Harry en sortant du bureau avec la petite brunette. La première réaction d'Harry fut de sourire et d'accolader l'homme mais ensuite, il se recula et une expression sérieuse de dessina sur son visage et regarda l'homme d'un air plein de doutes. « Que s'est il passé ? »

« Ces lourdeaux ont réussit à endommager l'enregistrement! », explosa Finn. « Nous allons devoir réenregistrer. »

« Combien de morceaux ? », lui demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Sais pas. La moitié de l'album au moins. »

« Je vais chercher du Whisky. », leur fit Draco quand il amena, en même temps, Hermione un peu plus loin dans l'appartement. Ces nouvelles le frustraient. Elles ne foutaient pas seulement en l'air les plans qu'il avait eut en tête avec Harry mais il était clair qu'Harry était assez stressé et réenregistrer l'album était la dernière chose dont le brun avait besoin.

Tout en soupirant, Draco porta sa main dans sa poche et sentit une petite boite maintenant bien familière. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit en déposant la petite boite dans une autre boîte, qui contenait des bijoux de la famille Malfoy, que sa mère lui avait donné. Draco la regarda encore quelques instants avant de refermer la vieille boite et recula.

Il attendit un moment en tapant des doigts contre sa taille avant de rouvrir à nouveau la vieille boite pour y reprendre la petite boite et la replacer dans sa poche.

Ils arrivèrent à la boîte de nuit et se dirigèrent directement vers le canapé. Blaise sourit d'un sourire qui se voulait encourageant et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry. « Ce soir, le but est que tu oublies tes problèmes. Les enregistrements vont bien se passer et tu vas bien vite retrouver la paix. », continua Blaise, sur un ton de confidence.

« Tu as raison. », lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en essayant de paraître de meilleure humeur. « Je vais aller chercher les boissons. »

Draco acquiesça et s'assit sur le canapé. « Tu sais qu'il va avoir une sorte de dépression avant que l'enregistrement ne soit finit. », lui lança Blaise.

« C'est ce que j'essaye d'éviter. », lui répondit Draco en regardant Harry qui se dirigeait vers le bar.

« Il ira bien. », leur lança Dean avec un sourire encourageant. « Il est comme cela. Il arrive à supporter toutes les situations. », continua t-il.

« Je sais. », admit Draco même s'il ne semblait pas convaincu. « Comment cela se passe au boulot, Dean ? », lui demanda t-il en souriant en voyant l'immédiate réaction de Dean qui s'éclaira et entama une grande discussion sur son travail d'animateur.

De l'endroit où il était, comme un radar, Draco pouvait, tout en écoutant, observer Harry qui se trouvait encore au bar à attendre le barman pour commander les boissons. Une femme, qui avait un haut particulièrement moulant, s'approcha d'Harry et flirtait clairement avec lui. Draco l'observa quand elle déposa une main sur une des épaules d'Harry et roula des yeux. Il était un temps ou Harry pouvait frissonner à ce simple contact mais maintenant, le brun s'était juste retourné et la regardait en haussant un sourcil.

« Ooh ! », balança Blaise en suivant le regard de Draco. « Potter se fait une fille ! », caqueta joyeusement Blaise. « Mais elle n'est pas son type. », rajouta t-il comme si c'était une grande honte.

« Ouais. », railla Dean. « Tout d'abord, c'est une _elle_. »

« Nan, cela ne l'aurait pas arrêté. », continua Blaise avec un haussement d'épaule. Draco sentit quelque chose le compresser de l'intérieur. « C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas grande, élancée, n'a pas les cheveux bonds platines et n'a pas des yeux gris. », finit Blaise en souriant vers Draco.

Draco regarda Harry se débarrasser de la femme et le regarda encore quand il les rejoignit avec un plateau de boisson. « Ça c'était une femme. », lui lança Blaise avec un sourire diabolique.

« Seigneur, ce qu'elle voulait c'était clairement : tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? », commenta Harry en roulant des yeux tout en se décalant pour être près de Draco afin d'être aux côté de son amant.

« Ca t'ennuies pas si je m'en vais avec elle alors ? », lui demanda Blaise en regardant son ami.

« Pourquoi cela m'ennuierait-il ? », lui fit Harry avec un haussement de sourcil. « En plus, j'ai déjà des vues sur quelqu'un. » Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui sourit tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Hey, mon chou. », lui ronronna t-il. « Tu veux faire un tour ? » Ils rirent et Draco se retourna en haussant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu es gay ? », lui demanda Draco dès qu'ils furent rentrés chez eux.

Harry arrêta son mouvement alors qu'il retirait son manteau, se tourna vers Draco et fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Je t'ai demandé si tu étais gay ? », lui demanda Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que cela change? », lui demanda Harry. « Non, je suis bi. Pourquoi, Draco ? », lui demanda Harry qui semblait clairement confus.

"Pourquoi?", cria Draco. "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas _dit _? », le lui demanda Draco. « Tu m'as _mentit _! », hurla Draco.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti. », lui cria en retour Harry. « C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de te le dire. Je pensais que ce n'était pas important. Pourquoi cela aurait-il de l'importance ? J'étais avec toi et c'est ce qui compte. Que je m'intéresse aux deux sexes n'avait pas d'importance parce que j'étais _avec_ toi ! »

« Alors que penses-tu de tout cela : Nous devons _tout_ partager ? Tout cela c'est la _confiance_ ! Conneries. »

« Ce ne sont pas des conneries ! », lui rétorqua violement Harry. « Je le pensais. »

« Vraiment, tu ne sembles pas appliquer tes propres règles ! »

« A ouais ? », lui lança Harry. « Est-ce que tu _es_ gay, Draco ? »

« Oui. », lui cria Draco.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'_as_ jamais dit ? », lui demanda Harry qui se planta devant lui, les poings sur la taille. « Je ne l'ai jamais su ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as caché ? », lui demanda t-il la voix pleine de sarcasme.

« Bâtard. », lui lança Draco. « J'ai été plus que clair ! »

« _Comment _as-tu été clair, Draco? Parce que tu t'intéressais à moi ? Et bien, je m'intéressais à toi également mais apparemment, être bisexuel n'est pas assez bien pour toi. C'est ça, Draco ? C'est bien ce qu'il ne va pas avec ce que tu viens d'apprendre? »

« Les filles flirtent avec toi! » cria à nouveau Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas. « Les garçons aussi. Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Sa voix était blasée, il ne voulait pas se battre, il était trop fatigué pour cela.

« Elles flirtent avec toi et toi aussi. Et je n'en avais rien à faire parce que tu étais _gay_, seulement, tu ne l'es pas. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Les garçons flirtent avec moi également. », argumenta Harry. « Et je ne flirte pas avec eux. Je suis juste poli. Je ne suis pas intéressé par eux, pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », lui lança Draco. « Pourquoi le saurais-je ? »

« Tu es jaloux ? », lui demanda Harry, étonné et surpris.

« Non, c'est faux ! », se défendit Draco.

« Tu es en colère parce que si tu l'avais su, tu aurais gardé un œil sur eux aussi bien qu'elles. »

« Tais-toi ! », lui demanda Draco et il était prêt de partir quand Harry l'arrêta en entourant sa taille de ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Draco ferma les yeux en savourant le contact du corps d'Harry contre le sien. Harry l'embrassa sur le cou.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais je ne pensais pas que cela avait de l'importance parce que je sortais avec toi. Mes intérêts sexuels semblaient peu important. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je parte, Dray. », lui murmura Harry.

Draco se permit de se relaxer et se maudit pour son foutu comportement. Il était supposé tout faire pour qu'Harry aille mieux et, à la première occasion, il faisait exactement le contraire. « Je suis qu'un idiot. », soupira Draco en se tourna vers Harry pour l'embrasser. « Je suis désolé de m'être énervé comme cela. C'était infondé et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. »

« On est stressé. », lui pardonna facilement Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de bailler même s'il essaya de ne pas le faire et, quand il regarda Draco, il souriait d'un air endormi. « On va au lit ? »

« Bien sur.", lui répondit Draco en embrassant la tempe d'Harry. Ils se changèrent et entrèrent dans leur lit. Harry fit remonter la couverture sur Draco avant de s'endormir et Draco se posa des questions non pas sur la découverte de la sexualité d'Harry mais sur son comportement volatile. Il s'était disputé avec Harry beaucoup de fois et, quelques fois, sur des sujets bien futiles. Cependant, quelques fois, Draco savait que sa colère était totalement déplacée. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait ajouté du stress en plus à la vie d'Harry en se disputant sur un détail totalement stupide.

« Je suis un idiot. », murmura t-il contre lui-même avant de serrer Harry contre sa poitrine. « Je t'aime. » Et ensuite, il suivit son amant et s'endormit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. », lui fit Draco deux jours plus tard quand Harry monta dans le siège du passager. « Tout va bien se passer et, quand tu reviendras ce soir, j'aurais une surprise. » Draco conduisait Harry au studio d'enregistrement pour réenregistrer l'album. Harry l'écoutait à moitié, et, pour le rassurer, et parce qu'il se sentait toujours coupable de leur dispute, Draco comptait préparer un bon dîner très relaxant pour le retour d'Harry. « Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? », lui redemanda Draco juste pour être sûr.

Harry lui fit un sourire et secoua la tête. « Non, tu devrais te changer les idées. Emmène Hermione quelques part, elle a besoin qu'on lui change les idées. »

« Ouais, okay. », lui répondit Draco quand ils sortirent de leur parking pour arriver dans la rue. « Quand as-tu l'intention de parler à Weasley ? », lui demanda Draco et un silence s'installa entre eux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais le laisser mariner quelques temps avant de lui parler. C'est mieux qu'elle ait décidé de partir sinon ils auraient continués à faire du sur place. », continua Harry. Il soupira. « Il est sous pression. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour la mettre sous pression. », contra Draco. Il pensa que le désordre entre Hermione et Ron était simplement atroce. Si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant, c'était tout, pourquoi devait-il contrer ses choix ?

« Oh mon Dieu ! », s'exclama soudainement Harry. « Y'a l'exposition de Sirius ce soir, j'avais complètement oublié ! »

Draco voulut jurer. Quand est-ce qu'ils auraient un moment à eux ? Cela ne serait pas du luxe au train ou allaient les choses. « Très bien, on remet la surprise à demain. Nous irons le voir mais ne resteront pas longtemps. Sirius comprendra. »

« Il est tellement excité pour ce projet. », continua Harry avec un sourire. Ils arrivaient au studio et Draco s'arrêta parce qu'il y avait un feu rouge. « Tu penses qu'il trouvera quelqu'un ? Il est tellement triste. », commenta Harry d'un air rêveur.

Draco se retourna pour voir son amant et lui sourit en posant une main sur la sienne. « J'en suis certain. », lui fit Draco. Il s'apprêtait à redémarrer quand une voiture leur fonça dedans. Draco senti sa ceinture de sécurité se céder sous le choc et se retrouva calé sur son siège par les airbags. Il essaya de dégonfler l'airbag pour voir comment allait Harry.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil son amant, couché et comprimé. Il ne bougeait pas et était pâle.

Ginny adorait l'idée d'un pique-nique et elle n'eut pas à y penser deux fois avant de crier un vrai "Oui!" tout en se jetant sur son petit ami.

Maintenant, ils étaient allongés sur une nappe dans le parc en appréciant le soleil de mi-août. Ginny ne s'était pas attendue à voir Neville s'agenouiller devant elle et la regarder timidement.

« Hey, Gin. », lui fit-il, et il rougit.

« Hey, Nev. », lui répondit-elle pas tellement certaine de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Je voulais te dire que je t'aime. », lui fit-il. « Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? », lui demanda t-il rapidement et, pendant un moment, elle ne put faire autre chose que de s'asseoir et de cligner des yeux.

Quand le silence se poursuivit, Neville bougea, mal à l'aise et Ginny s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tristement avant de lui murmurer. « Non. » Neville attendit quelques instant en essayant d'examiner la situation d'un air détaché. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les larmes aux yeux, elle l'embrassa sur les joues et lui répondit encore une fois. « Je suis désolée, Nev. »

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda t-il incapable de lui dire autre chose.

« Je … », soupira t-elle perdue. « J'ai vingt trois ans, Neville. Je ne suis sure de rien à présent. J'essaye de me concentrer sur mon travail. Tu sais, j'ai la pièce qui va bientôt commencer. » Neville savait, bien sur, que le rôle de Ginny était le rôle principal dans la _Flûte enchantée_. Elle jouait la Reine de la Nuit. Elle avait été acceptée à l'Opéra et avait tracé son chemin d'une vitesse surprenante. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

« C'est bon. », lui fit Neville en espérant que cela paraisse vrai. « Ça valait la peine d'essayer, pas vrai ? », lui demanda t-il et elle pleurnicha.

Harry cligna des yeux et vit une paire d'yeux gris familier le regarder. Il prit un moment avant d'essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il était ici avant que tout ne se rassemble dans son esprit. « Où est-elle ? », lui demanda t-il d'une voix calme et sèche.

« Qui, Harry ? », lui demanda Draco en caressant tendrement les cheveux d'Harry.

« Elle était avec moi. », lui fit Harry d'une voix brisée, son inquiétude montait en lui de minutes en minutes. Si elle allait très bien, Draco le lui aurait dit directement.

Le froncement de sourcil de Draco se mua soudainement en un sourire amusé. « Elle est en bon état, Harry. Si tu l'avais mise dans une valise, elle aurait été emboutie mais tes pieds l'ont en quelque sorte protégée pendant l'accident et donc, elle n'a eut aucun dommage. »

Harry soupira. « Je peux ? », essaya t-il de lui demander Harry mais Draco le devança en prenant la boîte et en l'ouvrant. Le bruit familier de l'ouverture le soulagea et Harry ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit et rencontra un petit poids sur son torse.

Elle était là, dans toute sa gloire. Petite Diablesse. La survivante du crash qui n'avait subit aucun dommage, pas même le coffret n'avait été atteint. « Ravi de voir ou je passe dans l'ordre de tes priorités. », plaisanta Draco.

« Non, je t'ai vu en premier lieu. », lui fit Harry. Il leva une main à la joue de Draco et sourit quand Draco embrassa ses doigts. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Des contusions et un léger traumatisme cervical, mais autrement vous allez bien, Mr Potter. », lui répondit une voix féminine, sévère. Draco prit Little Mischief dans ses bras tandis que l'infirmière vérifiait l'état d'Harry. « Vous pourrez y aller une fois que vous aurez bu cette tasse d'eau. » Elle tendit la tasse à Harry et il l'accepta en la buvant consciencieusement. « Prenez votre temps, mon cher. », lui fit-elle avant de partir.

« Dray ? », lui demanda Harry et Draco réapparut à ses côtés.

« Comme je disais. Nous avons été emboutis. Rien de très grave, la voiture est en réparation et elle devrait être nickel. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention de la revendre ensuite. Pas mal, hein? », lui fit Draco en essayant de paraître drôle. Harry lui fit un petit sourire. « J'ai un traumatisme cervical et un beau bleu grâce à ce putain de siège mais je vais bien. Quand j'ai pu y aller, mes pas m'ont guidé jusqu'ici et maintenant, trois heures plus tard, tu es réveillé. Et, nous pouvons y aller. Rien de très excitant. », sourit Draco.

"Je suis ravi que tu n'ais rien de grave. », lui fit Harry avec un sourire et il termina son eau. Il commença à se sentir mieux même si certaines parties de son corps lui faisaient horriblement mal.

Draco l'embrassa tendrement. « Moi aussi. », lui fit-il.

Sirius vida son verre de champagne et regarda la pièce. Il était entrain de scanner la pièce afin de voir si Harry et Draco étaient là mais il ne les trouva pas. Il se demanda vaguement s'ils s'étaient trompés dans les dates ou peut-être bien qu'Harry était tout simplement trop fatigué. Harry l'avait appelé en lui disant qu'il devait réenregistrer une bonne partie de l'album et Sirius devinait bien que son neveu avait besoin d'un bon break.

Avec un sourire désappointé, Sirius se retourna et regarda, une à une, ses peintures. Il avait fait des peintures de style abstrait inspirées, pour la plupart, des performances d'Harry sur Little Mischief, même si peu de personnes auraient pu remarquer que le petit tourbillon bleu dans le noir était un violon et que les tourbillons de couleurs étaient la musique que l'on écoutait quand Harry jouait avec son violon.

« Le contraste est époustouflant. », fit un homme quand il s'avança pour se retrouver auprès de Sirius. Sirius tourna légèrement la tête pour voir plus clairement l'homme qui avait parlé. Il avait de longs cheveux cendrés et semblait jeune malgré les quelques cheveux gris qu'il avait déjà. Il avait des yeux ambrés et un visage souriant. « Même si cela donne l'impression que l'artiste fait une tentative pour attirer l'attention, je veux dire, c'est que du bleu. »

Sirius regarda à nouveau la peinture et essaya de la voir d'un regard critique. Et bien, il n'y pouvait rien si le maudit violon d'Harry était bleu. _Plaidoyer pour qu'on fasse attention à mon cul !_ songea Sirius. Il bouda et vida son verre de champagne. Mais c'était amusant d'entendre ce que les chroniqueurs avaient à dire. Sirius aimait toujours quand les gens essayaient de donner du sens à son monde.

« Et le principal est flou. Tout est confus, c'est plus que probable que l'artiste était dans son trip pendant qu'il peignait sa création. Qu'en pensez-vous ? », lui demanda l'homme avec un sourire amusé sur son visage.

Sirius était prêt à répondre, près à répondre à ce gus quand il fut interrompu par Shelly, la femme qui organisait l'exposition, vint à lui. « Sirius ! Que fais-tu là ! Je suis entrain de faire beaucoup d'affaires pour toi. Celle-là est vendue. Viens voir si nous pouvons avoir un bon prix pour la sculpture de la Bête. » Shelly l'appelait la Bête, Harry l'appelait le Dracon-Phoenix, Sirius ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle était saisissante et il pensait que c'était pour cela.

« Bien sur, Shell. », lui fit-il avec un sourire. Il se retourna et vit que l'homme, qui s'était maintenant levé, avait une jolie teinte rouge et la bougeotte. Shelly lui sourit gentiment avant de partir.

« Je suppose que ce n'est qu'apparence et que ce n'est que par pure coïncidence que vous portez le même nom de cet artiste ? », lui demanda l'homme.

« Non. », lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire ironique. « Désolé. », lui sourit-il en buvant son champagne tout en appréciant le mal aise de l'homme. C'était une fin bizarre. La plupart de ces chroniqueurs n'étaient pas du tout honteux de vouloir trouver une signification à son monde. Sirius en avait l'habitude. Son amusement sembla s'accroître quand l'étranger devint de plus en plus rouge.

« Mes excuses, c'est juste que – bien, ce n'était pas vraiment ça », dit-il.

« Un trip acide, hm ? » dit Sirius, se retournant vers la peinture appelée 'Garçon avec le Violon Bleu'. Harry l'avait appelé ainsi en l'honneur de tous les noms idiots et évidents que les artistes ont tendance à donner à leur travail, et Sirius, pensant que c'était amusant, l'avait officiellement appelé comme tel.

« Je suis tellement désolé », lui fit l'homme qui semblait mortifié.

« Dois-je m'inquiéter d'une critique qui dira que je suis sous emprise de la drogue quand je peins dans je ne sais quel journal d'art ? », lui demanda Sirius en essayant d'obtenir plus d'information sur l'homme.

« Hem, non. En réalité, je ne connais rien de l'art. », admit l'homme. « Je ne suis pas un partisan de l'art moderne. C'est mon amie qui m'a invité. »

« Votre amie ? », lui demanda Sirius.

« Oui, Margaret Funton. »

« Je la connais. », lui fit Sirius. « Margaret Funton est la femme qui m'a loué l'immeuble. Est-ce qu'_elle_ aime l'exposition ? », Sirius ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter.

« Oui. », lui répondit l'homme. Il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder Sirius dans les yeux. « Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé pour mes commentaires. »

« J'en ai rien à faire. Je suis habitué des opinions des gens. Et vous devez en avoir, et tout spécialement pour cette peinture. Oubliez ce qu'il vient de se passer. On recommence. », sourit Sirius quand l'homme sembla surpris de l'aisance de Sirius à passer outré ces commentaires désobligeants. « Je n'ai pas retenu votre nom. »

« Hem, je suis désolé.", lui fit l'homme en lui tendant la main. « Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin. »

« Sirius Black. », lui répondit Sirius en lui serrant la main tout en souriant. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Lupin, qui sembla comprendre, sourit et ensuite cria. « _Le _Sirius Black ? Celui qui a fait toutes ces fabuleuses peintures ? »

Sirius gonfla son torse et lui répondit. « Le seul, l'unique. Je peux vous faire un autographe, si vous voulez. » L'homme rit et Sirius se trouva à rire tellement son rire était communicatif. Rapidement, ils parlèrent en toute honnêteté et Sirius fut surpris de constater qu'un sentiment d'étourdissement le prenait.

Quand Shelly le retrouva plus tard, ils avaient migrés vers l'un des fauteuils de la galerie et parlaient comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, tous deux avaient un autre verre de champagne. Cette fois, elle ne permettrait pas à Sirius de l'éviter aussi superbement que la dernière fois.

« Ah, nous devons y aller. », soupira dramatiquement Sirius. « Mais, si vous êtes intéressé à prendre de cette substance avec moi un de ces soirs, j'en serais ravi. »

« J'en serais également ravi. », lui fit Rémus avec un sourire. « Ça vous ennuie si je vous demande un autographe ? » Sirius rit et se pencha pour prendre un stylo et signa sur un tissu de papier. « Voilà. », lui fit-il en lui tendant à la fois le style et le tissu de papier « Quand vous voulez pour cette substance. » Sirius essaya de ne pas tourner le sens de ce commentaire même si l'autre explication le fit sourire comme un idiot quand Shelly le poussa vers les futurs acheteurs de ses œuvres.

****

À suivre


	4. La politique de la respiration

**Titre original :**** The Art and Practice of Absolute Pitchi**

**Titre en Français : **L'Art et la pratique d'une véritable guerilla

**Auteur** : GoldSnitcher

**Traductrice :** Ju-chan et mimi-chan ; le chapitre 3 c'est Saut de l'ange qui s'en ai chargé

**Bêta traductrice :** Meduza

**Correctrice :Meduza**

**Pairing**DM/HP et autres

**État de la fic en anglais : **8 (en cours)

**État de la fic en Français : **4; **Fini : **8; **En cours : **8 on a rejoint l'auteur

**Attention** : Cette fic est un slash. Il y a utilisation intermittente de jurons et aussi des parties à tendance sexuelle. Je préviens avant qu'il y a des scènes explicitement sexuelles, mais il y a des endroits où il en est fait mention. S'il vous plait, respectez le rating, et si vous prenez la décision de le lire, soyez en responsable. Le rating sera probablement monté.

**Résumé** : Suite de « Life as experienced through your fingers ». Sept ans après l'obtention du diplôme, Draco a 24 ans. Il fait tout pour maintenir sa vie. Avec un travail qu'il hait, qui le garde loin de chez lui pendant des mois parfois, il essaye de garder sa relation. Tout le monde est revenu (enfin, tous ceux qui comptes)!

Rejoignez l'équipage comme ils trouvent leur voie dans le « vrai monde », et aussi, se battent pour trouver et maintenir leur amour et leur bonheur.

Bonne lecture

Eni et onarluca

**Chapitre 4 : La politique de la respiration**

_Le cuir semble doux sous ses doigts alors qu'il y enfonce ses ongles. Il est certain qu'il va le crever mais ce n'est pas important._

_Plus rien ne l'est._

_Juste le son du crissement des pneus et l'odeur acre du caoutchouc brûlé qui masque l'odeur du sang imprègne l'espace confiné. Ses oreilles sont emplies de ses cris pendant qu'elle se prépare - il regarde son profil alors qu'elle tourne et, pour la première fois qu'il peut se souvenir, jure dans un souffle._

_Sa tête le fait souffrir mais il ne sait pas pourquoi – il  ne réalise pas qu'il l'a cognait fort contre la vitre et qu'il a une contusion et qu'il saigne, et aussi qu'il a laissé une trace de sang sur la fenêtre. Il ne remarque rien de tout ça car à ce moment il serre étroitement une de ses mains contre son corps pendant que son autre main tâtonne à la recherche de quelque chose de plus stable qu'il ne l'est car il glisse de son siège._

_Et puis il y a une masse d'air froid et la sensation de ses ongles griffant la peau de sa main droite et il comprend juste alors  qu'il a perdu sa prise sur la main de son frère avant que le souffle ne l'assomme et qu'il y a une douleur aiguë dans sa tête qui engourdi sa douleur alors que le monde s'assombrit un instant._

_Il plisse les yeux, car il n'a plus ses lunettes, cassées quelque part, quelques morceaux sont certainement maintenant logés dans sa peau, et il peut distinguer une brillante lumière vacillante, et il a chaud – et il se sent fatigué, tellement fatigué et sa tête fait mal et il y a quelque chose de collant qu'il est difficile de garder les yeux ouverts, et soudainement il décide qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'y résister._

_Il reposa sa tête contre les débris de vitres et la route rugueuse, trop fatigué pour bouger, pour même respirer, de toute façon l'air est trop épais avec l'âcre odeur de fumée pour respirer._

_Et puis tout devient noir._

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent subitement en grand, et il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre son souffle, et quand il réussit, il cligna des yeux avec confusion face à son amant, qui se tenait au-dessus de lui et le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-il, calmement, car la chambre était sombre et il n'était pas certain d'être réveillé.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar, » répondit Draco. « Ca va? »

« Bien, » dit Harry. A part sa respiration rapide qui s'était calmée maintenant que ses yeux étaient ouverts, et à part la sueur froide, Harry n'avait aucun souvenir des horreurs de la nuit. « Je vais bien, » dit-il encore, comme si le répéter le rendrait réel.

Draco soupira et passa outre le mensonge de son amant une fois de plus, et Harry se glissa entre ses bras, qui se serrèrent autour de lui. « Veux-tu en parler? » demanda Draco dans un doux murmure, et Harry cacha simplement sa tête sous le cou de son amant et la secoua juste légèrement. Draco soupira mais n'insista pas. « Peux-tu te rendormir? » demanda Draco à la place, Harry se sourit et se demanda si Draco savait que ses mains étaient allées s'enchevêtrer dans ses cheveux. Harry ne le mentionna pas, il trouvait ça relaxant quand Draco jouait avec ses cheveux.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry. « Je ne me souviens pas de quoi j'ai rêvé. » Draco déposa un baiser sur son front et Harry ferma les yeux.

Draco ne se rendormit pas.

Il savait que leur récent accident avait affecté Harry. Il le savait depuis le moment où ils avaient pu quitter l'hôpital et que Harry avait hésité à l'entrée, regardant avec nervosité la rue où Draco se tenait déjà pour appeler un taxi. Draco avait suggéré avec tact qu'ils prennent le métro, déclarant qu'attendre un taxi prendrait trop de temps.

Harry avait été calme, plus que d'habitude, mais Draco avait dénigré ça, sachant que l'accident de voiture, mineur cependant, avait fait resurgir des souvenirs à son amant d'un accident beaucoup plus grave qui était arrivé il y a des années quand Harry était encore à l'école, accident qui avait pris les vies de sa famille et qui l'avait laissé relativement indemne, à part cette pâle cicatrice dentelée sur son front. Draco pensait que Harry pourrait travailler ça cependant, si on lui en donnait le temps.

Le temps était venu quand un Finbar très compréhensif avait promis de retravailler le planning d'enregistrement pour donner à Harry une petite pause. Ca faisait trois jours depuis l'accident, et Harry ne s'aventurait toujours nulle part près d'une voiture, et il souffrait toujours de cauchemars.

Draco n'était pas idiot. Il savait que trois jours ne seront pas assez pour qu'Harry passe outre le réveil des souvenirs de son traumatisme, mais c'était un fait dont Harry semblait complètement inconscient ; Harry ne faisait absolument aucun progrès du tout, il ne reconnaissait même pas que l'accident avait fait remonter très nettement de mauvais souvenirs.

Draco bougea, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit et attirant Harry pour qu'il repose plus confortablement sur son torse. Draco n'avait pas prévu de se rendormir, il avait trop à penser.

 « Ce n'est pas du tout ça, » dit Hermione alors qu'elle mettait plus d'haricots verts sur le plateau de Harry. Il venait juste de la détourner de son agitation envers lui à propos de l'accident et Draco n'avait été d'aucune aide, ricanant à toutes les bouffonneries de la jeune femme.

« Et je t'en prie, dis-nous quel est le problème de l'imprudent rustre? » demanda Draco.

« Draco, » gronda Harry, lui donnant un rapide coup de pied sous la table.

« Il veut des enfants. Ce n'est pas une chose irrationnelle, vraiment. Nous sommes mariés depuis un moment donc bien sûr, il en veut. C'est juste que je ne suis pas prête pour eux. »

Hermione s'était retrouvée à onze heures frappant furieusement à la porte de leur appartement. Elle était venue portant des cadeaux sous la forme de différents plats qu'elle avait cuisinés. Harry avait fait de son mieux pour calmer sa colère, minimisant l'accident – qui n'était réellement pas si grave – pendant que Draco encourageait  seulement son amie à faire des histoires, spécialement contre Harry. Il était pourtant clair qu'Hermione était guidée par un besoin d'échapper à son travail et de trouver un contact humain, quelqu'un compatissant à ses propres problèmes. Harry était seulement trop heureux de tirer avantage de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui la distrairait de sa colère.

« Je pense- » commença Harry, mais s'interrompit quand le téléphone sonna, et il roula des yeux et courut pour répondre, laissant Draco et Hermione et son dîner à contrecœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? » demanda Draco aussitôt que Harry fut parti répondre au téléphone.

« De quoi parles-tu? » demanda Hermione, semblant légèrement insultée.

« Je veux dire que la Hermione que j'ai connu au lycée ne se rendrait pas folle pour quelque chose comme ça! » siffla Draco, essayant de rester calme afin qu'Harry ne revienne pas.

« Draco, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, mais c'est une chose importante! » répliqua Hermione, essayant aussi de garder un ton calme. Conciliant comme il l'était, Harry ne supporterait jamais une dispute entre eux, mais parfois une dispute était exactement ce qu'il fallait.

« Je comprends ça. Les bébés sont une grande question, » dit Draco, roulant des yeux pour montrer ce qu'il pensait du sujet en question. « Mais vraiment, tu as changé! Tu es assise ici, à te tracasser et gémir et râler contre quelque chose contre lequel tu ne peux rien! »

« Les gens changent, Draco! » gronda Hermione. « Et je ne râle pas. Je suis désolé si j'arrive au milieu d'un moment important et fait l'erreur de penser que je pouvais te parler. »

« Ne dis pas de connerie, » renvoya Draco. « Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire. Je dis que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, maintenant c'est le problème de Ron. Tu as déjà parlé avec moi, et à Harry, mais tu refuses de laisser tomber! Tu continues de parler de ça ! Qu'est-il arrivé à la Hermione qui aurait réalisé qu'elle avait déjà exactement fait ce qu'il fallait, et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son satané mari retrouve son bon sens! Ce n'est pas vrai, Hermione, ce n'est pas toi! Je n'ai pas eu une véritable conversation avec toi depuis une éternité et j'ai vraiment besoin de mon amie maintenant! »

Hermione se rassit sur son siège et le regarda furieuse, mais ne put apporter, à la lumière de l'admission de Draco, quelque chose de cassant contre son ami. La vérité n'était qu'une part de sa colère tout ça était directement contre elle-même, ce n'était pas qu'elle se sentait égoïste de vouloir mettre sa carrière avant sa famille, ou au moins, la famille que son mari voulait commencer, c'était parce que l'affaire entière avait pris d'énorme proportion. Hermione savait qu'il y a un temps elle aurait pu faire exactement ce que Draco avait dit, gardait la tête haute et regarder toute la chose logiquement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cependant, Hermione avait perdu cette part d'elle-même. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer que c'était  juste trop de pression de ''se calmer'' et de ''fonder une famille''. Chaque fois que les parents de Ron les invitaient à dîner le sujet était toujours relancé. Comment expliquer à une femme qui a élevé joyeusement sept enfants que vous n'avait vraiment pas le désir de ''vous calmer'', que vous êtes vraiment heureuse avec votre travail et votre mari et ne pouvez pas imaginer rajouter un petit bébé à surveiller et à supporter.

Ajouté à ça, Hermione se demandait si, quand et si elle se sentait d'avoir un bébé, elle pourrait expliquer à son mari qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être une heureuse maman ''restant à la maison''. Ca l'avait toujours fait grincer des dents, l'implicite attente qu'avoir un bébé allait de pair avec ''quitter son travail et changer ses priorités''. Hermione ne pourrait jamais être heureuse confiné à la maison, la nettoyant et cuisinant et faisant la lessive. Ce n'était pas pour dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal avec les mères qui faisaient ça, ce n'était juste vraiment pas pour elle. Mais tout ça était carrément autre chose car l'essentiel était qu'Hermione n'était vraiment pas prête pour avoir un bébé et en avait plus qu'un peu marre de tous ces harcèlements. Juste une fois elle aimerait s'asseoir pour dîner avec ses parents et les parents de son mari et son mari, et ne pas être harcelée à propos d'avoir un bébé et à avoir à tolérer le regard que Ron lui donnait toujours et qu'elle seul voyait, le genre qui disait ''eh bien, quand?''.

« Seigneur, Draco, je suis désolé, » lâcha-t-elle, s'enchevêtrant les mains dans les cheveux et posant ses coudes sur la table.

« C'est juste que ça me rend dingue. Tout était si merveilleux et calme et puis ça a pris une telle proportion, et maintenant tout ce problème me rend juste folle et tu as absolument raison. Donne-moi un moment. » Elle dit ça presque en un souffle et puis ferma promptement les yeux, mais l'expérience lui disait que Draco devait s'être appuyé contre sa chaise, haussant un sourcil et souriant. D'ordinaire elle aurait voulut le frapper, mais à ce moment elle était préoccupée.

« Ok, » dit-elle après un moment, laissant échapper un soupir, ouvrant les yeux et se réinstallant à table. « C'est hors de ma tête. Maintenant comment vont les choses pour toi, vraiment? » demanda-t-elle. Elle le fixa comme Draco devint pensif et puis, juste comme il allait ouvrir la bouche, Harry rentra dans la cuisine.

« Me voilà, » dit Harry. « Désolé. » Il alla au comptoir et se versa une tasse de café. Hermione le nota avec un léger froncement de sourcils et garda un œil sur Draco. Harry ne buvait pas souvent de café, sauf pour sa tasse du matin.

« Qui c'était? » demanda Draco.

« Hm? » demanda Harry, distraitement. « Oh. Juste Finn, rien d'important. Ecoute, je sors un peu, mais je reviens avant que tu ne sois au lit, promis. » Harry lança un sourire, finit le reste de son café, embrassa le front d'Hermione brièvement, embrassa Draco sur les lèvres avec enthousiasme et sortit de la cuisine puis de l'appartement avant que Draco puisse lui demander où il allait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » demanda Hermione confuse.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il agit bizarrement depuis l'accident. C'était dur pour lui. »

« Mais je pensais que tu avais dit que ce n'était pas sérieux! » cria Hermione, se sentant instantanément inquiète pour ses deux amis.

« Ca ne l'était pas. Pas du tout. Mais ça a réveillé des choses en lui. C'est pas, après tout, le premier accident de voiture où il était. » Hermione se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle se rappelait  quand Harry s'était senti assez proche pour se confier sur la mort de ses parents et de son frère. Elle savait que ça le troublait, mais n'y avait jamais donné beaucoup d'attention. C'était arrivé il y a si longtemps que Hermione n'y pensait pas souvent.

« C'est horrible. Comment le gère-t-il? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas aussi bien qu'il voudrait me le faire croire, » admit Draco avec un lourd soupir.

Le restaurant était plein, mais quelque part le bruit n'était pas gênant alors qu'ils s'assirent à leur table dans le coin et mangèrent leur dîner. En vérité, c'était plus un pub qu'un restaurant, Sirius l'avait choisi car il était confortable et la nourriture était toujours bonne. Ca ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que ce n'était pas exactement un endroit romantique pour un premier rendez-vous. Et tout ça rendait la chose encore plus déconcertante, car pas un seul aspect de la chose n'exigeait de penser. Ca semblait juste sacrément naturel, de la conversation téléphonique dans laquelle Sirius avait finit par inviter Remus à sortir un peu, à emmener l'autre homme chez lui pour choisir le pub. C'était comme s'il l'avait fait une centaine de fois avant.

Ce n'était pas le premier rendez-vous pour Sirius, et de loin. Il avait été très populaire à l'école, et ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé quand il l'avait quitté. En fait, malgré sa confiance en lui et sa nature très libre, rien n'avait jamais requis ne serait-ce qu'un petit effort de sa part, à part, peut-être, être avec Harry. Mais lui et son neveu avaient toujours eu une étrange compréhension de l'autre. Sirius n'avait jamais pensé avoir la même compréhension avec quelqu'un d'autre n'étant pas un parent à lui, pratiquement un étranger, en plus.

La conversation entre eux était remarquablement facile, et plaisante et quand Sirius réalisa finalement l'heure, trois heures étaient passées à être juste assis au pub, mangeant le dîner et discutant.

« Je n'ai jamais eu cet autographe que tu m'as promis, » dit Remus avec un sourire comme Sirius conduisait en direction de l'appartement de Remus.

« Tu as tout à fait raison! » lâcha Sirius. Il tira sur le frein en face de chez Remus et fit un show en sortant un stylo et, quand du papier s'avérant être une illusion dans sa voiture, une serviette et signa.

Remus accepta la serviette avec un sourire coquin et puis, le regardant, rit. « Je dois être très spécial sans aucun doute. Pas seulement un autographe, mais une information personnelle aussi? » taquina Remus.

Sirius colla sa langue dans sa joue et sourit pendant un moment avant de rendre à ses traits une expression sérieuse. « Oui. Très spéciale, » dit-il, puis prit rapidement Remus dans un baiser surprise.

Sirius le fit bref, au cas où il aurait bougé trop vite et effrayé l'autre homme, mais comme il bougeait pour s'éloigner, Remus passa un bras autour du bas de sa tête et l'attira plus près encore une fois.

Le téléphone sonna et Harry était toujours sous la douche, signifiant que Draco devait cesser sa répétition et répondre. La brève conversation qui s'ensuivit l'alarma, et quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'un jean, et séchant ses cheveux mouillés, il fut confronté à un Draco, qui paraissait en colère, inquiet et étonnamment perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas? » demanda Harry, jetant immédiatement la serviette et s'approchant de son amant.

« Je viens d'avoir un appel, » dit Draco, et Harry s'arrêta au ton. « D'un revendeur de voiture, » continua Draco. « Ils disent qu'ils ont une estimation sur combien tu peux avoir pour le camion. » Il y eut un instant de silence et Draco, les bras croisés, haussa un sourcil. « Je ne savais pas qu'on vendait le camion. »

« Je l'ai décidé, » dit Harry avec une désinvolture forcée.

« Pourquoi? » pressa Draco.

« C'est idiot de l'avoir, » dit Harry indifférent. « Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de la voiture une seule fois. »

« C'est idiot, Harry, et tu le sais. C'est une chose d'être effrayé par les voitures et tout, je peux comprendre ça. Mais me mentir? De faire ça derrière mon dos comme ça et essayer d'éloigner le problème au lieu de l'affronter? Harry ça ne te ressemble pas, et franchement je suis inquiet. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui se passe! » dit sèchement Harry, son visage rougissant et ses yeux emplis de colère. Il était sur la défensive, et ça en lui-même prouvait à Draco que c'était exactement ce qui se passait. « Tu ne comprends pas, » insista Harry.

« Je ne comprends pas? Je comprends que tu as des cauchemars sur l'accident et que ces vieux sentiments dont tu pensais pouvoir t'occuper resurgissent furieusement. »

« Tu ne comprends pas! » cria Harry, et la colère impuissante contenue secoua Draco. « Tu ne comprends rien à ça, alors arrêtes de dire que tu peux! » Et puis Harry tourna les talons, attrapa la chemise qu'il avait laissée sur le lit et sortit de la chambre et de l'appartement; claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Merde, » souffla Draco de là où il se tenait dans la chambre, figé par le choc.

Ginny le trouva au pub à un bloc de l'appartement. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour elle, le pub était petit et accueillant, Harry était tombé dessus avec Blaise pendant que Draco et Harry étaient en cours d'emménagement dans l'appartement. Ce fut un long « en cours », considérant qu'ils avaient repeint certaines pièces, et que leur planning chargé rendait impossible de coordonner le temps pour emménager ensemble. Blaise et Harry travaillaient à arranger la chambre d'amis et étaient sortis à la recherche du déjeuner. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'Harry et Draco et les autres deviennent connus comme des têtes familières dans le petit pub.

« Tu n'es pas allé très loin, » commenta-t-elle comme elle se glissait sur le tabouret à coté de son ami qui était déjà en train de siroter une bière. Sa remarque fut récompensée par un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. « Tu es sérieux ce soir, » essaya-t-elle, désignant la bière. Harry n'était pas vraiment un « buveur », et quand il buvait c'était habituellement des coolers ou rhum coco, malgré les plaisanteries qu'il recevait de ses amis.

« Je vais bien, » répondit Harry, et Ginny acquiesça, agitant la main pour avoir l'attention du barman et indiquer qu'elle voulait ce qu'Harry avait. « Tu es sérieuse ce soir, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Ouais, eh bien. Tu n'es pas le seul avec des problèmes. »

« Apparemment non, » dit Harry. Il finit sa pinte et le barman obéissant vint pour la remplir à nouveau après avoir déposer la boisson de Ginny en face d'elle.

« Hum, » lâcha-t-elle comme elle buvait à sa pinte. « Le goût est affreux. »

Harry ria et secoua la tête. Son sourire se transforma bientôt en froncement de sourcils et il la dévisagea avec un long regard de coté, grimaçant légèrement. « Alors tu as été envoyé vers moi pour fournir, quoi, une thérapie? » demanda-t-il.

« Hé, je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas le seul avec des problèmes. J'ai bien le droit d'évacuer les soucis avec de l'alcool, » Il fit un sourire plus sincère et bougea un bras pour tapoter son dos, geste qu'elle lui rendit.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent juste assis là, sirotant confortablement leurs boissons et pensant à autre chose. Finalement Ginny prit une inspiration et se déplaça pour être face à lui plus directement. « Je sais que les choses ont été un peu folles pour toi, » dit-elle, essayant d'aborder le sujet tout en tentant de l'éviter. « Je peux comprendre que tu as été pris dans une boucle et tu essayes juste d'avoir un contrôle sur certaines choses et mettre un terme à d'autres. Et tu sais, Harry, c'est bon. En fait, c'est merveilleux car une fois que tu seras sorti de tout ça, alors ce sera fait, tu l'auras résolu et ce sera au fond mieux pour toi. Je sais que ce sera probablement toujours douloureux, mais ça ne doit pas être comme une blessure fraîche tout le temps, non? » Elle attendit, pour permettre à ses mots d'être compris. « Le truc que je ne comprends pas c'est de repousser Draco. Il essaye juste d'aider, et tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour te soutenir. Tu es foutrement capable de tous nous éviter, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Tu nous distrais et te caches de nous et te détournes de nous trop facilement. En ce moment, au moins, on ne peut pas vraiment compter sur Ron pour rester concentrer sur tes problèmes plutôt que sur les siens. Mais Draco peut, il a toujours été là pour toi, juste comme tu as été là pour lui, et ce n'est pas juste de l'écarter car tu dois sacrément bien savoir maintenant, Harry, que ce qui affecte l'un affecte l'autre. »

Il y eut encore un silence et elle sut qu'Harry réfléchissait à ses paroles. Finalement Harry se tourna pour la regarder et esquissa un vrai sourire, cependant ce fut un petit, et puis il pencha la tête sur le coté et la regarda sérieusement.

« Alors quels sont tes problèmes? » demanda Harry, buvant la boisson placée devant lui.

« Tu n'en as pas encore assez de jouer au psy pour tout le monde? » Quand il la regarda simplement, elle roula des yeux. « Tu as appelé, » elle haussa les épaules. « C'est juste... tout ça, c'est de la merde, tu sais? »

Harry renifla et puis laissa échapper un petit ricanement. « Ca semble un peu pessimiste. » Quand Ginny ne dit plus rien, il haussa les épaules. « Au moins, c'était une grande déclaration. »

« Tout le monde dit toujours que ce genre de relation et ce truc romantique est débile. » Harry fronça les sourcils vers elle et elle haussa les épaules. « Neville m'a demandé de l'épouser. » Elle attendait qu'il sourit et la félicite comme ses amis quand elle avait tenté de leur parler, mais Harry était plus intelligent que ça. « Je l'ai repoussé, » expliqua-t-elle, et une fois encore Harry ne sembla pas du tout surpris. « Tu ne vas pas me sermonner pour ça? A quel point il était une bonne prise et était parfait pour moi. Et que nous pourrions être heureux ensemble? »

« Je devrais? » demanda Harry.

 Ginny haussa les épaules. « C'est ce que ma mère a fait quand je lui ai dit. C'est ce que mes amis ont fait aussi. »

« Comment prends-tu ça? »

« Je sais pas. Comme je l'ai dit, ce genre de relation est débile. Ca semble juste... comme une perte d'énergie. »

« Parles-tu de Neville en particulier ou des relations en général? »

« Je ne sais pas... Eh bien des relations en général. » Elle haussa les épaules, se demandant d'où son amertume était soudainement sortie. « C'est comme je vois les couples, tu vois, et ils ont l'air heureux et tout va bien, mais ensuite tu découvres que celui-là va voir ailleurs ou que cet autre est si stupide qu'il sacrifie tout, chaque satanée chose pour leur partenaire, et puis tu te demandes quel est le bien de tout ça. Ca semble être une blague. »

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose? » demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi pas? Franchement ce truc fonctionne comme un sérum de vérité sur moi, je suis capable d'admettre n'importe quoi. Profites-en, » plaisanta-t-elle et fut récompenser par un sourire d'Harry.

« D'où cela provient-il? Car, il me semble que les principales relations que tu as expérimenté, et les relations entre personnes qui te sont proches marchent. Je veux dire, Ron et Hermione sont au milieu d'une dispute, et Draco et moi sommes fou l'autre, mais pour la plus grande part, ce sont des relations plutôt standards. »

« Tu veux savoir sur quoi je base mon amertume? » plaisanta-t-elle, puis haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que je n'utilise pas comme fondation? Tu ne peux nier qu'il y a un nombre non proportionnel de crétins et d'abrutis comparé à ceux qui en valent vraiment la peine. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as rejeté Neville? » demanda Harry, et quelque chose dans son ton lui fit réaliser qu'il ne la réprimandait pas ou ne se moquait pas d'elle ou essayer de lui faire morale, il essayait simplement de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Non, » admit-elle honnêtement. « Neville est quelqu'un de différent. »

« Alors pourquoi? »

« C'était trop facile, » dit-elle, puis haussa les épaules. « C'est peut-être horrible à dire ça, mais c'est ce que je ressent. Je veux dire, il est merveilleux, tu sais? Et je pouvais voir moi-même que je me calmais avec cet homme doux et protecteur avec qui je sortais quand j'allais à l'école. » Elle s'arrêta. « Un des quelques petits amis que j'ai jamais eu. En fait, un des deux petits amis que j'ai jamais eu. Et ça aurait du être ça, j'aurais été bien, je me serais mariée, je me serais calmée. Et puis quoi? » Elle prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson. « Je veux dire, et puis nous aurions des enfants? Et puis nous aurions la vie parfaite? Ca semble fou, non? Je veux dire, combien de gens tueraient pour que tout ça soit si facile? Mais quand il me l'a demandé, j'ai juste pensé « Oh, mon Dieu. » »

« Oh, mon Dieu? » souffla Harry.

« Tu sais. Le monde est peut-être plein d'un nombre incalculable de crétins et d'abrutis, mais merde, si je les ai jamais rencontrés. Mes amis l'ont fait, et je sais qu'ils sont dehors, mais je ne suis jamais sortie avec l'un d'eux. Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur brisé. Je veux dire, je suis sorti avec Colin Creevey pendant quelques mois quand j'étais à l'école, mais notre rupture a été totalement indolore, nous nous sommes juste regardés l'un l'autre un jour et ris ; puis nous avons secoués la tête et acceptés qu'être amis étaient mieux qu'être amants pour nous. Et là j'étais avec un homme adorable qui m'offrait un futur qui ressemblait à un 'toujours' et tout ce que je pouvais penser était que ce « pour toujours » qu'il m'offrait serait juste comme les dernières années, quand nous étions ensemble. Des petites querelles, mais compatibilité presque complète, compréhension et amour. Est-ce que je semble idiote de souhaiter que juste une fois je pourrais avoir une folle aventure torride et avoir mon cœur si profondément brisé que je puisse considérer devenir une recluse ou rejoindre un couvent? »

« Pas vraiment, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Tu as tout le temps, Gin. Il n'y a pas de raison pour toi de penser être calme en permanence. »

« J'ai 21 ans, Harry! C'est pas comme si j'avais tout le temps! »

« Tu as 21 ans! » contra Harry. « Tu as des _masses_ de temps! »

« C'est différent pour les filles! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Seulement si tu le veux. Ne te rends pas si vite. Tu n'es pas prête pour un engagement, du moins, pas encore, donc tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour toi. Ca  a peut-être blessé Neville, mais tu aurais fait beaucoup plus de mal à tous les deux si tu avais accepté, car tu auras toujours pensé dans le fond que tu voulais essayer quelque chose d'imprudent, seulement tu n'aurais plus pu car maintenant tu serais mariée. Et puis tu lui en aurais aussi voulu. »

Ils restèrent assis calmement et burent un peu plus, demandant parfois à remplir leur verre de nouveau et Ginny remarqua que Harry avait changé pour du rhum-coco, cependant elle ne pensait pas exactement que ça se mélangeait bien à la bière mais elle n'insista pas.

« Tu te souviens quand nous étions enfants? » demanda-t-elle, s'arrêtant pendant un long moment, trouvant le silence confortable. « Quand toi et Ron étiez pratiquement inséparables et que nous faisions toujours tout ensemble? »

Harry sourit. « Ouais, je m'en souviens. »

« Je pense que je t'aimais, » admit-elle.

Harry lui sourit plus largement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant plus près. « Je sais. »

Vendredi soir trouva Draco préparant à la hâte et maladroitement le dîner qu'Harry avait commencé pendant que Narcissa s'asseyait sur le canapé dans le salon avec son amant et parlait avec une voix basse qu'elle utilisait quand elle parlait de problème sérieux. Draco était très familier avec ce ton et était surpris de découvrir qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit venue, même si ce n'était pas prévu.

Narcissa avait gardé le contact avec Draco et Harry, appelant chaque jeudi soir pour voir comment les choses allaient et pour se rattraper. Le jour d'avant, Draco avait confié à sa mère les difficultés qu'Harry avait et elle avait pris sur elle de venir et de les aider tous les deux de toutes les manières qu'elle pouvait.

Depuis son diplôme, et le divorce de ses parents, Draco avait commencé à connaître sa mère d'une façon qu'il n'avait simplement pas pu auparavant, et il appréciait son support et son opinion. Ca le rendait heureux d'une manière impossible qu'elle l'accepte si facilement, et même plus fière qu'elle et Harry s'entendent si bien.

Draco sortit la cuillère en bois de la marmite où il avait remué les fettucines **(1) **et jeta un coup d'œil au salon, regardant avec un sourire affectueux comme Harry riait à quelque chose, la tension précédente qui prenait le mince corps d'Harry d'une manière raide, bien que ce ne fut pas aussi important que ça l'avait été. C'était irréaliste de penser que les problèmes de Harry étaient résolus ou que les choses puissent revenir à la normale, mais Draco devait accepter que Harry arrive à mettre un terme à tout ça, et soit capable de passer à travers ça.

« Tu ne peux peut-être pas continuer à vivre continuellement concentré sur les toutes petites choses que tu aurais du changer et de quelle manière ça aurait rendu tout ceci beaucoup mieux, » dit Narcissa après un temps de silence. Elle leva la main et dégagea dans une caresse les cheveux noirs des yeux de Harry et lui sourit. « Les choses comme ça ne s'en vont jamais, elles restent avec toi et elles te changent, et personne ne peut vraiment comprendre à moins qu'ils aient traversé quelque chose de similaire. »

« Certaines personnes sont assez chanceuses pour passer leur vie entière sans jamais expérimenter quelque chose de si traumatisant que ça change absolument tout en un battement de cœur. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas si chanceux, » continua-t-elle, « la seule option est de faire avec comme ça vient. »

« Je fais ça depuis le jour où je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Apparemment ça n'a pas marché aussi bien que je le pensais, » répondit Harry avec un sourire pensif.

« Tu ne peux pas te complaire dans la culpabilité. Ca ne t'emmènera nulle part. Je ne vais pas te dire que ce ne sera pas difficile ou que ce qui est arrivé n'était pas horrible et que tu devrais mettre une fin à tout ça. Je ne vais pas dénigrer ce que tu ressens ou ce qui est arrivé. » Elle s'arrêta et sourit un peu quand il se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Narcissa avait beaucoup d'affection pour l'amant de son fils. Elle pensait à Harry comme à un autre fils, et débordait de fierté pour ses talents comme n'importe quelle autre mère. Ca la désolait de le voir si éperdu, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas arranger ça, elle ne pouvait pas guérir cette blessure. Elle connaissait Harry depuis assez longtemps pour savoir cette unique chose sur lui, et pour ça, elle s'encouragea et lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux.

« Si tu te sens coupable parce que tu as survécu, alors le seul moyen pour toi de rembourser est de prouver que tu le méritais. Pour ta mère, ton père, et ton frère, jette tout ce que tu as dans la vie, et vis assez pour quatre. »

« Je sais pas si je peux, » admit doucement Harry.

« Oh, je pense que tu peux, » sourit-elle. « Tu le fais depuis l'accident. Il y a eu pleins d'opportunités pour toi d'abandonner, ou de faire marche arrière, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as toujours essayé. Il n'y a aucune raison à présent, après ce que tu as traversé, de soudainement décider d'abandonner. »

Harry soupira, savourant la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un connaissant ses sentiments et ne les écartant pas. Il y avait assez longtemps qu'Harry savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire pour aider sa famille. La seule chose qu'il aurait pu faire différemment était boucler sa ceinture, et puis il aurait été tué en même temps qu'eux. Mais cependant, une part de lui se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait survécu, pourquoi pas sa mère, son frère, ou son père?  Le méritait-il? Est-ce qu'ils l'observaient et se sentaient fiers de lui?

Narcissa se leva de sa place et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux. « Maintenant, mon fils a apparemment brûlé les pâtes, renversé la sauce, roussi le poulet et cassé quelques plats, mais le dîner semble être prêt. » Harry se tourna pour voir Draco posait le plat de fettucines alfredo sur la table. Comme il allait rejoindre Narcissa à la table, Draco attrapa le bras d'Harry et attira son corps plus prés.

« Ca va? » demanda doucement Draco, murmurant la question à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry se tourna, positionnant ses lèvres prés de l'oreille de son amant et murmura, « Quand ta mère partira, j'ai prévu de te mettre sur le petit tapis en fourrure dans notre adorable salon et de te dévorer comme mon second dîner. »

Se sentant satisfait avec le rougissement apparut sur les joues de Draco, et l'érection qu'il pouvait sentir presser contre ses hanches, Harry se détourna du blond et s'installa à la table, servant du vin à Narcissa. Elle avait fait une très bonne remarque, décida-t-il, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne commence pas à suivre son conseil immédiatement.

A suivre

TEASERS :

Une visite inattendue

Cruel et inhabituel comportement

Départs difficiles

Réunifications inévitables.

**(1)** Les fettucines sont une sorte de pâtes en ruban. Par ailleurs les Fettucine Alfredo que Draco prépare ont été faites par un restaurateur romain en 1914, qui leur laissa son nom, devant les clients. (Je sais, ce n'est pas très utile pour la compréhension, mais ça a quand même l'air bon quand on lit la recette. )


	5. Conseil pour un homme qui se languit d'a

**Titre original : The Art and Practice of Absolute Pitchi**

**Titre en Français : **L'Art et la pratique d'une véritable guerilla

**Auteur** : GoldSnitcher

**Traductrice :** Isaae

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice :** Meduza

**Pairing**DM/HP et autres

**État de la fic en anglais : **8 (en cours)

**État de la fic en Français : **5; **Fini : **8; **En cours : **8 on a rejoint l'auteur

**Attention** : Cette fic est un slash. Il y a utilisation intermittente de jurons et aussi des parties à tendance sexuelle. Je préviens avant qu'il y a des scènes explicitement sexuelles, mais il y a des endroits où il en est fait mention. S'il vous plait, respectez le rating, et si vous prenez la décision de le lire, soyez en responsable. Le rating sera probablement monté.

**Résumé** : Suite de « Life as experienced through your fingers ». Sept ans après l'obtention du diplôme, Draco a 24 ans. Il fait tout pour maintenir sa vie. Avec un travail qu'il hait, qui le garde loin de chez lui pendant des mois parfois, il essaye de garder sa relation. Tout le monde est revenu (enfin, tous ceux qui comptes)!

Rejoignez l'équipage comme ils trouvent leur voie dans le « vrai monde », et aussi, se battent pour trouver et maintenir leur amour et leur bonheur.

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et onarluca

**Chapitre 5 : Conseil pour un homme qui se languit d'amour : première partie**

Harry gémissait et pressait fortement ses hanches contre celles de Draco qui lui soufflait de l'air froid au creux de l'oreille, séchant une trace humide à la base de son cou. La main de Draco était occupée à déboutonner le jean de Harry, dont la chemise était défaite depuis longtemps ; ses bras étaient la seule partie encore vêtue de son buste, car Draco avait repoussé le tissu de ses épaules et de sa poitrine.

« Mon Dieu » dit Harry, en sentant le bout de doigts pâles parcourir sa peau juste sous l'élastique de son boxer. Les doigts de Harry se crispèrent une ou deux fois avant de parvenir à saisir les cheveux de son petit-ami.

« Chut, » chuchota Draco entre les lèvres haletantes de Harry, avant d'en fermer la légère ouverture en y plongeant sa langue. Les hanches du brun étaient hors de tout contrôle possible et heurtèrent à maintes reprises la main qui les taquinaient. Il maintenait une prise solide sur le corps du blond tandis que celui-ci se mettait à le diriger sauvagement.

Harry avait déjà débarassé Draco de sa chemise et s'était débrouillé pour lui enlever son pantalon, Ils n'avaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre de chaussettes ou de chaussures. Ils en étaient arrivés là tout en se dirigeant vers le lit. Harry s'étala sur le dos en travers du lit et Draco se positionna au-dessus de lui. Harry était certain qu'il allait perdre la raison vu tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Mais en dépit de ses supplications et de ses menaces, son petit-ami continuait d'attaquer sans relâche toutes ses zones sensibles. Il passa un bon moment avant que Harry ne soit capable d'émettre le moindre son qui soit intelligible, autre qu'un "Mon Dieu" haleté ou gémis. Il était difficile d'être sûr du fait que Harry savait si chaque son qu'il produisait était audible ou pas.

Harry s'arqua violemment vers le haut en désarçonnant presque Draco quand le blond finissait d'enlever le jean de la forme souple qu'il dominait. Les cheveux du violonniste étaient encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumée, ses yeux étaient vitreux mais il finit par les fermer si fort que ses paupières se plissèrent sous le coup du plaisir. Ses mains s'étendirent sur le drap au-dessus de sa tête tandis que Draco trouvait le fameux endroit sur la chute de sa hanche. Le blond n'avais pas encore totalement retiré son boxer, ni même touché son pénis. "Mon Dieu" souffla Harry, les yeux encore clos, Draco souriait intérieurement, tirant juste un peu plus sur le boxer, annonçant n nouveau contact à venir. Il était sur le point de le faire quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Putain de merde » soupira Draco.

« Mon Dieu » grogna Harry, qui était apparemment plus à même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui malgé ses yeux encore vitreux. « Ignore-le, » dit-il à un Draco plus qu'heureux d'obéir.

Seulement voilà, les petits coups sur la porte se transformèrent en de grands coups et une voix tonitruante s'ajouta au vacarme : « Harry » appellait-elle indistinctement, parvenant ainsi à faire huit syllabes du prénom pourtant si court. « Debout, debout ! » continua la voix.

« Il est deux heures du matin. » chuchota Draco incrédule.

« Il va peut-être partir. » dit Harry, d'une vois désespérée.

« Harry » repris la voix.

« Il va finir par réveiller tout ce putain d'immeuble ! » siffla Draco en se relevant à contre-coeur et en filant au bord du lit. « Je vais y aller, il partira peut-être si c'est moi. »

« Et après, quoi, le reconduire _chez lui_ ? » demanda Harry. « Il est ivre, laisse j'y vais. » Il se leva, remis son boxer tombé au sol, sa chemise blanche restée sur ses avant-bras – les cheveux ébouriffés, le corps rouge et luisant de transpiration, ressemblant à une incarnation vicante du sexe, Harry se traîna vers la porte en faisant un gros effort pour contrôler ses doigts qui avait bien du mal à boutonner rapidement sa chemise.

« Harry ! Je sais que tu es là ! » s'exclama la voix et Harry fut forcé d'abandonner toute tentative de se rendre présentable pour avoir le temps de parvenir à la porte de la chambre avant une nouvelle interpellation bruyante de Ron.

« Harry ! » cria Ron « Que c'est bon de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué ! » continua le roux toujours aussi fort dès que Harry eut ouvert la porte et entoura son ami de ses bras, le faisant tressaillir.

« Je t'ai vu cet après-midi, Ron. Nous avons dîné ensemble, » objecta le brun, en luttant pour supporter le poids de son ami ivre et en essayant de fermer la porte. Draco apparut derrière son épaule et ferma la porte pour lui, puis pris un des bras de Ron et le traîna vers le sofa.

« Que diable s'est-il passé, Weasley ? » dit d'une voix traînante et sur un ton supérieur Draco, ton qu'il utilisait toujours quand quelque chose l'agaçait.

« Les marshmallows m'ont bourré » expliqua le roux pendant qu'il tombait lourdement sur le canapé.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis Draco soupira « Je vais chercher des couvertures » Harry lança un regard peiné à son petit-ami et retourna installer plus confortablement son ami sur le divan.

« Tu te souviens de ce jeu auquel on jouait quand on était enfant ? » demanda Ron, et Harry essaya de fouiller son esprit pour trouver ledit jeu dont pourrait parler son ami, dans leur long répertoire « Celui avec les chevaux et les chapeaux marrannts. »

« Les Cowboys et les Indiens ? » demanda Harry déconcerté, après un moment de silence.

« Les Boycows et les Inniskillin !** (1)** » précisa Ron avec une pointe de vantardise.

« Ron, nous n'avons jamais joué aux Cowboys et aux Indiens » dit Harry en prenant les couvertures que lui tendais le blond.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu américain, Weasley ? Un _vieux_ jeu américain ? » questionna Draco.

« Jouons-y à nouveau ! » décida le roux « Je serai l'anthropologiste et toi le sauvage. »

Draco leva un sourcil et lança un regard taquin à celui qu'il aimait. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais allumé comme enfant. »

« Nous n'avons jamais joué à l'anthropologiste et au sauvage non plus ! » ajouta Harry tandis que Ron se débarassait de ses couvertures. Harry était en train de le border de chaque côté pendant qu'il tentait de se lever du divan.

« Ca me paraît un peu pervers, » dit Draco honnêtement, ignorant le roux aux tâches de rousseur alors qu'il sautillait et titubait dans la salle ; il était déjà parvenu à changer le sujet de conversation trois fois en quelques minutes, en dépit du fait que sa conversation était un véritable monologue. Il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper – ou s'en rendre compte.

« Tu _devais_ trouver quelque chose de pervers dans ce jeu d'anthropologue et de natif » renifla Harry en restant droit, et en essayant d'obliger son meilleur-ami soûl de rester couché dans le canapé.

« Allez ! » rétorqua t-il en suivant son petit-ami et en essayant de l'aider à traîner l'homme peu coopératif jusqu'au lit de fortune. « Tu trouves quelque chose de pervers à jouer au _docteur _! »

« Jouer au docteur _est_ pervers. » insista Harry.

Ron éclata dans sa pauvre interprétation sur ce qui sonnait vaguement comme une chanson de "Rent" **(2)**. « Si vous ne pensez pas que c'est _toujours_ la meilleure chanson, » dit Ron, en détournant l'attention de Harry, « Je vais me battre contre toi »

« Je ne te laisserai pas maltraiter mon petit-ami sous ce toit, » rétorqua le blond.

« Merci beaucoup mon amour, » ajouta Harry d'une voix traînante à l'eau de rose, faisant référence à une plaisanterie de lycée qu'ils avaient eu. **(3)**

« Si tu veux maltraiter Harry, tu dois le faire _en dehors_ d'ici, ainsi je pourrais dormir » continua, Draco, en regardant sèchement. Harry.

Ils surveillèrent Ron sur le sofa, et Harry alla chercher un peu d'eau, un seau en cas d'urgence et deux aspirines que Ron avala d'une traite avant que Harry ne puisse conseiller de les garder jusqu'au matin. « Ca a le goût de la rage ! » déclara Ron, les traits tirés au goût des aspirines.

« Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? » ajouta Draco au même moment où Harry disait « C'est juste une aspirine. »

« Bonbon à la rage ! » grinça Ron, et Draco pinça le bout de son nez et ferma les yeux en signe d'agacement.

« Je profite de cette opportunité pour te dire que je désapprouve ton choix en matière d'amis ! » reprit-il.

« C'est aussi ton ami, » lui rappela le brun. « Occupe-le deux minutes, je vais lui faire un chocolat chaud, ça le calme à chaque fois. »

« Que crois-tu qu'il ait bu ? » demanda Draco en voyant Ron glousser gaiement pour lui-même depuis qu'il était tombé du canapé vers le sol.

« 'Sais pas. C'est difficile à dire avec lui, il n'est pas très difficile avec l'alcool. Peut-être un peu d'Irish coffee ? »

« Irish coffee ? » demanda Draco amusé, repoussant les tentatives de Ron pour qu'il se joigne à lui pour chanter "The Sea Shanty" qu'il avait déjà commencé.

« Bon, il a dit quelque chose à propos des marshmallows, » rappela la voix de Harry provenant de quelque part dans la cuisine.

« Tu ne peux pas mettre de marshmallows dans l'Irish coffee. Ce serait bizarre s'il avait été n'importe où près de marshmallows. Mais, en parlant de café, fais moi une tasse, à ce rythme je ne suis pas couché, » requis Draco.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je le surveillerais, » insista Harry « Tu peux aller te reposer. Il n'y aucune raison pour que nous soyons fatigués tous les deux. »

« Tu te rend compte que c'est ce que tu dis _toujours_ ? »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry, en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour voir Draco.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son petit-ami. Il passa ses bras autour de la maigre forme, tirant la taille de Harry qui restait rouge, contre son torse. « Nous avons un modèle distinct quand un ami soûl vient. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Harry, fermant les yeux et savourant le bonheur que lui procurait son petit-ami qui le serrait contre lui, la sensation de son souffle contre son cou.

« C'est quelque chose qui se reproduit, » expliqua Draco « Un ami, habituellement Ron ou Blaise, parfois Seamus, arrive soûl sur le pas de notre porte, nous réveille ou interrompt une merveilleuse soirée. Tu le reçois et tu t'en occupes jusqu'à ce qu'il, ou plus rarement elle, passe la nuit sur le divan. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, vaguement intérressé.

« Oui, » confima Draco.

Harry se retourna, toujours la taille emprisonnée dans les bras du blond, et lui embrassa le coin des lèvres. « Je t'aime » souffla t-il.

« Je sais » répondit Draco en laissant s'échapper un soupir de dépit qui fit rire le brun.

« Ce ne sera pas aussi mauvais » ajouta Harry pour se faire pardonner et avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux « Nous y arriverons bien. »

Ron ouvrit les yeux et il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que la zone de guerre au milieu de laquelle il semblait se trouver n'était autre que l'appartement d'Harry et de Draco. Après un moment de tranquilité, sa gueule de bois le rattrapa et il grogna pathétiquement, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire la nuit dernière pour mériter ça et se jura que plus jamais il ne boirait. Puis il se demanda à nouveau ce que diable il avait bien pu faire la nuit dernière.

« Draco, » appela Ron, en le voyant fermer silencieusement la porte de la chambre dont il sortait tout juste. « Tu es un grand homme, inspiré et incroyable – que diable ai-je fait la nuit dernière ? »

Draco fit un sourire suffisant et secoua le tête « Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir, » répondit-il « Tu t'es ramené ici vers deux heures du matin. Tu l'as encore fait, à ce propos, je te ferai payer l'heure. »

Ron soupira de soulagement et se réinstalla dans le canapé, heureux que, quelque soit les choses stupides qu'il ait faites la nuit dernière, il n'y ai pas eu de témoins qui puissent le tenir à sa merci avec ça. « Seigneur », hoqueta t-il quand il vit le caméscope de Draco posé innocemment sur le table de salon. « Vous faites des vidéos maison ? » demanda Ron avec optimisme, quand Draco apporta du thé et le rejoignit dans le salon.

Draco lui fit un malicieux petit sourire et cligna des yeux. « Ah oui. Nous nous repassons tous ces moments merveilleux de quand nous avons emmené les enfants à Disneyland. » répliqua Draco avec un sourire d'ange.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » demanda Ron, en se pinçant le nez. C'était une chose affreuse que Draco ait commencé la seconde partie, où Blaise s'écrasait sur la sofa d'Harry et Draco – il l'avait filmé en train de lui montrer ses fesses, et avait partagé le film à l'assemblée suivante du groupe. Draco expliqua qu'il était seulement juste qu'il obtienne de quoi faire du chantage étant donné toutes les interruptions qu'ils leur avaient causées à lui et son petit-ami.

« Fais-tu référence à quand tu rejouait "Annie" ? Ou lorsque tu tournait "Autant en emporte le vent" en musique en utilisant mon abat-jour à six cent dollars pour faire ton show et que tu es finalement tombé sur Harry, qui comme tu l'avais décidé devait être Ashley, ou quand tu as tenté de le courtiser et de l'attirer vers toi avec une reprise "If You Think I'm Sexy"? » **(4)**

«Seigneur » grogna Ron, quand Draco rit cruellement de lui. Incapable de supporter l'humiliation, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

«Weasey ! » appela Draco, en essayant de garder sa voix relativement silencieuse, puisque Harry dormait dans la chambre. « Tu viens à la fête de bienvenue de Pansy ? »

« Merde ! » siffla Ron, en fermant la porte de la salle de bain à clé derrière lui.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il sentis un peu désorienté. La dernière chose dont il se souvint était q'uil avait installé Ron dans le canapé après qu'il n'ait finalement perdu conscience. Harry était certain de s'être assis sur le plancher pour être là en cas de besoin et là, il se retrouvait fermement pelotté sous les couvertues de leur lit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut immédiatemment confronté aux beaux yeux gris de celui qu'il aimait. « Je te l'avais dit, » dit le blond, désinvolte.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que Draco faisait référence à la conversation de la nuit dernière à propos du rituel qu'il avait adopté pour leurs amis soûls. « Je vais lui parler aujourd'hui, » promis Harry « Ca a duré suffisamment longtemps. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain quand il a compris que nous avions un film. » répondit Draco.

Harry souffla « Tu ne lui as pas dit ce qu'il y avait dessus, tu n'a pas fait ça ? »

« Un peu. » admis Draco.

« Tu vas ruiner la surprise ! » souffla Harry. « C'est l'une des meilleures parties ! Il s'assied toujours là et nie farouchement ! Et le plus drôle c'est que ce qu'il nie est ce qu'il fait en premier ! »

« Je suis désolé » dit le pianiste bien qu'il ne se sente pas excessivement repentant « Je ne me suis pas étalé dans les détails. »

Harry gromela d'un air découragé « C'est le minimum, » puis il sourit et roula des yeux. « Okay alors, je vais aller le voir avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment la gueule » Il sauta hors du lit, se sentit étonnamment plein d'entrain alors qu'il n'avait jamais été du matin et s'habilla.

« Pansy reviens ce soir. » rappela Draco.

« Je sais » répondit Harry.

« Et Sirius a _encore_ appelé. » ajouta Draco en observant la réaction de son petit-ami.

« Lui as-tu expliqué que nous allons très bien ? Que je vais très bien ? » questionnna Harry « Que ce n'est pas utile de me traquer ni de me téléphoner continuellement ? Que j'irais toujours très bien la prochaine fois qu'il appelera ? »

« Il est juste inquiet. Il se sent mal de n'avoir pas pu appeler quand cela s'est produit, tu sais qu'il nous aurait rencontré à l'hôpital. » lui rappela Draco en filant hors du lit pour tirer Harry en arrière contre son torse. Il embrassa le cou exposé du brun quand ce dernier pencha la tête pour le lui offrir.

« C'est pourquoi je t'ai dit de ne pas l'appeler. » répliqua Harry. L'accident de voiture n'était pas grave du tout et il aurait voulu que son oncle apprécie sa performance. Sirius n'avait absolument pas réagi comme ça et avait fait la morale à Draco et Harry à plusieurs reprises à ce sujet, leur extorquant à tous les deux la promesse, que si n'importe quoi de semblable se produisait à nouveau, ils l'appelleraient dès qu'ils seraient en mesure de le faire. Il ne l'avait pas laissé s'en aller seul et il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans que Sirius ne vérifie au moins deux fois que tout aille bien.

Draco hocha la tête, mettant Harry face à lui et commenca à déboutonner sa chemise. « Il est juste inquiet. Il sais que tu es encore mal à l'aise avec les voitures et le reste. »

« Je conduisais ! » rétorqua Harry.

« Ca ne change pas le fait que tu soit encore mal à l'aise avec ça. » dit Draco en faisant courir une de ses mains dans les cheveux fous de son amant. Harry, au moins, ne s'opposait plus au fait de devoir monter dans une voiture et avait fait quelques courts voyages où il était au volant. Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était pâle comme un fantôme et était à un battement de coeur de l'arrêt cardiaque pendant toute la durée du trajet. Il était déjà allé n'importe où en voiture par lui-même, et avait perdu sa façon rapide et contrôlée de conduire. Harry n'avait jamais dépassé la limite de vitesse autorisée, il arrivait à peine à cette limite.

« J'espère que tu l'a dissuadé de l'envie d'appeler à nouveau pour me parler, » dit Harry, qui commençait à être fatigué qu'on se tracasse pour sa conduite, les voitures, l'accident et tout le reste.

« Je l'ai fait. J'ai dû mentionner ce nouveau type qu'il a vu. » répondit le blond.

« Je suis si heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un. » ajouta le brun, et Draco se prit à sourire. Il était parvenu à distraire Harry avec le même sujet qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour l'oncle de ce dernier. « Je veux le rencontrer, mais Sirius veut attendre encore un peu. Il ne veut pas que je m'attache, tu le crois ça ? Au cas où ça ne fonctionnerait pas. J'ai dû lui expliquer que je n'étais pas un enfant qui cherche un modèle parental, je veux juste rencontrer l'homme que mon oncle aime ! Je pense qu'il essaie juste de paraître décontracté à propos de ça alors que nous savons tout les deux que depuis ça, il est toujours dans la lune, » souffla Harry.

« Ce qui est une charmante différence par rapport à ma mère et Severus » souffla Draco. « Ni l'un ni l'autre n'essaie de cacher le fait qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre, » dit Draco en simulant un dégoût, ce qui fit rire Harry. « Ils en sont à leur deuxième lune de miel ! »

« C'est adorable ! » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« S'il te plaît ! Ils ne sont même pas encore mariés ! » souffla le blond. Le relation entre Severus et Narcissa n'avait jamais cessé d'amuser Harry, surtout au vu de la réaction de son petit-ami face à ça. Narcissa ne l'avait pas épousé, cependant après son divorce d'avec son mari, Lucius, elle avait pu sortir avec cet homme. Harry avait compris que, après tant d'années de mariage, un enfant à éléver avec l'appui presque inexistant de son mari et le divorce difficile, Narcissa n'était pas prête à reprendre ce chemin une nouvelle fois. Draco ne le voyait pas de cette manière ; ce qu'il voyait était plutôt qu'à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans, il avait une relation plus engagée avec son amant que sa mère avec le sien. Draco n'en avait pas voulu, mais ne l'avait pas dédaigné non plus, mais il avait vraiment poussé des cris rauques et exagéré de manière dramaticale, au grand amusement de Narcissa et d'Harry. Bien sûr, Harry pouvait le prendre avec humour, puisque Narcissa avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas lui infliger la présence de Severus Snape. Harry n'était jamais parvenu à s'entendre avec le vieux professeur de piano et le fait de savoir qu'il ne serait pas là quand il rendait visite à la mère de Draco le soulageait.

« Ils sont amoureux, c'est tout, » ajouta le brun, distrait, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Il ne vit pas l'expression pensive de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » hurla avec un cri strident Ron alors que Harry tirait le frein face à l'entrée de l'hôtel St Giles.

« Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas m'en mêler, » lui répondit Harry. « En tant que meilleur ami, c'est mon devoir de te soutenir dans toutes les situations, mais c'est également mon devoir de te le faire comprendre quand tu as été stupide. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » demanda Ron, pas encore totalement remis de la nuit passée.

« Hermione est descendue dans cet hôtel, » expliqua Harry. « Et avant que tu ne fasses une crise d'hystérie, je dois dire que c'est normal que les couples se disputent. C'est tout à fait naturel et sain – en fait, ne pas avoir de prises de becs serait mauvais. C'est également parfaitement normal d'être en désaccord, d'avoir des avis complètement opposés. Et vous pouvez relancer cent fois un même argument parce que vous n'êtes pas d'accord et n'acceptez pas de compromis. La difficulté vient quand une des deux personnes se laisse écraser par l'autre, quand vous arrêtez de dire les choses tout haut, que vous vous taisez et que vous gardez tout pour vous au lieu de crever l'abscès. »

« Harry... » dit Ron.

« Laisse-moi finir, » le coupa le concerné. « Je peux comprendre, parce que je te connais depuis longtemps et que je connais ta famille. Et je peux l'accepter parce qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec moi ou notre amitié. Tes parents ont choisi d'avoir une grande famille, ils ont travaillé dur pour cela, et ne l'ont jamais regretté. Jusqu'ici, Bill et Charlie ont suivi leurs traces ; c'est étonnant et merveilleux qu'ils soient aussi heureux. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de tous suivre leurs traces, cela a pu marcher pour ta famille, ce ne sera pas forcément le cas pour toi. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que Hermione et toi étiez heureux mais vous vous êtes disputés à cause de ça. Vous pensez tout les deux que c'est mieux de ne pas avoir d'enfant tout de suite. C'est facile pour moi de voir pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis. Je connais ta mère et je sais qu'elle fait pression sur vous plus que vous ne le croyiez. C'était très bien avant, quand vous ne rentriez pas dans son jeu. Maintenant ça ne l'est plus, bien que, Ron, » précisa Harry, « tu as vingt-quatre ans et tu vis avec ta femme. Vous avez pris une décision qui vous convenait à tout les deux. C'est pourquoi, il faut que vous évitiez de rentrer dans le jeu de ta mère et de faire passer Hermione pour une femme égoïste aux yeux de ta famille. »

« Je n'ai pas fait ça ! » nia Ron.

« Bien sûr que non, » rétorqua le brun, ironique ; « Mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous étiez heureux ensemble jusqu'à ce que ta mère commence à parler sans cesse qu'elle voulait des petits-enfants, alors tu t'es mis à touner autour d'Hermione en lui rabattant les oreilles au sujet des enfants. » Harry regarda le haut de l'hôtel où il savait que se trouvait son amie et soupira « Je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'il faut que tu fasses mais je vais te confronter à tes erreurs. Tu dois faire un choix, si Hermione représente vraiment quelque chose pour toi alors tu dois être capable de rester avec elle et de t'opposer à tout pour la garder même s'il s'agit de ta propre mère. » Il lanca un regard au roux et vit qu'il était toute ouïe. « Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter, » repris Harry.

« Et quoi ? » interrogea Ron, un peu dérouté par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, comme si un savant venait de lui exposer les faits.

« Sors de cette foutue voiture ! » dit Harry avec une grimace. Ron en fit une à son tour et roula des yeux puis se saisit de la poignée de la porte et sorti.

« Ca ira pour renter ? » demanda Ron, connaissant la malaise de Harry face aux voitures.

« Allez ! Andouille, je maîtrise. » lui répondit Harry.

Draco se préparait pour l'arrivée de Pansy. Il ne s'était pas préparé à la ramener à l'aéroport trois heures seulement après son arrivée. Blaise avait décidé de leur rendre visite en même temps. Il aimait beaucoup ses deux amis, mais il devait admettre qu'ensemble ils étaient exécrables l'un envers l'autre. Si Harry avait été là, peut-être le combat aurait pu être arrêté. Mais en attendant, Draco avait tenté en vain d'arrêter la paire :

« C'est le best-seller, jusqu'à maintenant » avait-elle dit « Il a reçu tout un tas d'éloges de la part des journaux, Draco. J'ai été en tournée pour des dédicaces et des publicités pendant une éternité ! Je ne suis jamais parvenue aussi loin ! » A ce moment-là Blaise et Pansy parlait au blond comme si l'autre n'était pas là. Mais Draco avait compris que la conversation ne le concernait, en réalité, pas vraiment.

« J'ai été occupé par l'ouverture du "Carnaval" » commença Blaise « Lucy a été d'un très grand secours, » ajouta-t-il. « Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas vraiment, mais elle fait des massages extraordinares ! Elle est toujours là quand je reviens des répétitions. Aucun désordre, aucune agitation. Elle est posée et facile. »

« Je l'aurais parié qu'elle était facile » dis Pansy avec un sourire affecté.

« Les plus beaux seins, » reprit-il. « Agréables et fermes. Ils se sont si bien adaptés à mes mains. » Il positionna ses mains de sorte qu'on avait l'impression qu'il les avait dans les mains à cet instant.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Draco sans remarquer que la bataille entre les deux avait commencé.

« Sa poitrine te préoccuperait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre ! » lui dit sèchement Pansy.

« Ils sont mieux que les tiens, » répliqua cassant Blaise « Et elle ne passe pas tout son foutu temps à me gueuler dessus ! »

« Te gueuler dessus ? » releva Pansy. « C'est ce que tu appelles une discussion mature ? J'espère que si tu joues suffisamment avec Barbie tu développera une mentalité de Ken ! »

« Ta gueule ! » gronda Blaise.

« Pourriez vous arrêter ? » cria Draco, mais Blaise et Pansy était totalement pris par leur face à face et ne firent pas attention à lui.

« C'est dingue que tu sois obsédé par ses seins ! » dit la jeune fille. « Qui dans cette pièce est censé tout rapporter aux seins d'une espèce de cruche ?! » demanda t-elle. « Draco ne pourrait pas moins s'en préoccuper. Même s'il n'était pas follement amoureux d'Harry, je doute qu'il regarde la taille du bonnet pour son prochain rendez-vous ! Même s'il était hétéro ! »

« Ne nous entraîne pas Harry et moi dans votre histoire ! Et vous deux, taisez-vous ! »

« Nous parlons de ce genre de choses, » répliqua Blaise. « Nous sommes des amis et les amis parlent de ce genre de choses ! »

« Draco, est-ce que la taille du bonnet de soutien-gorge de Lucy t'intéresse ? » demanda Pansy.

« Non. » répondit-il immédiatemment en secouant la tête « Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là ! Il me semble avoir déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me mêler de vos histoires ! »

« Tu es juste jalouse ! » dit Blaise. « C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on t'a sautée ? »

« Hier ! » cria t-elle. « Mais au moins je suis décente et je n'en parle pas en plein milieu du thé ! »

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire ! » dit sèchement Blaise.

« Merde, Blaise ! » Cria Draco. « Je vais te foutre dehors avec ta connerie si tu la boucle pas ! »

« Fous-la dehors elle ! » répliqua Blaise.

« Elle vit ici quand elle nous rend visite ! Et ce n'est pas _elle_ qui a commencé les hostilités ! » Pansy poussa ses cheveux du dos de la main derrière les épaules et se tint droite quand Draco dit cela. Elle avait une posture très sophistiquée en talons et robe noire pour l'occasion, les cheveux détachés, et on voyait briller des belles boucles d'oreilles malgré sa chevelure. A l'inverse, Blaise, lui, était vêtu de vêtements qu'il portait tous les jours. Draco s'étonnait de voir à quel point Pansy avait réussi par rapport à Blaise, et à quel point il avaient changé pour devenir l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux-là avaient une prise de becs.

« Bien, qu'elle aille cancanner ailleurs eu sujet de son fichu bouquin, » reprit Blaise mais il fut coupé par Draco qu'il le poussait dehors et le laissa dans le vestibule.

« Tu es un bon ami Blaise, vraiment. Mais tu es aussi un âne. Pansy reste ici pour toute la durée de son séjour alors si tu ne peux pas t'arrêter, ne nous rend pas visite tant qu'elle sera là. Je te téléphone ce soir, » Draco ferma la porte en soupirant.

« Dieu... » dit la jeune femme et Draco put voir la peine qu'elle ressentait « Il est, à chaque fois, plus méchant. » soupira t-elle. « Depuis quand est-il aussi superficiel ? »

« C'est inutile d'y réfléchir, » la coupa Draco. « Bon » dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère « Bienvenue à Londres. »

Pansy rit deux fois, deux hoquets amers et un peu érraillés. « Bien, tu compte me tenir longtemps encore à l'écart de la fête pour mon retour ? » interrogea t-elle.

« Qui a dit que nous prévoyions une fête pour ton retour ? » demanda-t-il mais en croisant son regard certain, il inclina la tête. « Bien sûr, mais dis-moi quand tu seras prête. Je ne peux pas laisser tout le monde éloigné éternellement. » Elle hocha la tête et se mit à examiner les sacs autour d'elle. « Vas-y, déballes. Je vais te mettre une vidéo et tu la regarderas pendant que je finis de préparer. On passera la nuit à regarder des films et à manger de la pizza avec Harry. »

« Dieu que j'aime avoir des amis gays. » commenta t-elle et Draco se mit à rire, il l'envoya paître avant de prendre ses clefs pour aller au vidéo club.

Quand la musique démarra, la première réaction de Sirius fut d'abattre son bras lourdement sur le réveil-matin. Mais après plusieurs tentatives, la musique ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, il souffla et releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le réveil qui sonnait. Il était presque midi.

« C'est ton téléphone cellulaire, » dit la voix de Remus provenant de quelque part entre lui et son réveil. Il se rendit compte que plusieurs des claques qu'il avait tenté de donner à son réveil avait probablement attéri sur l'homme à côté de lui.

Il gémit, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler et comment il avait pu dormir aussi longtemps et si tard, et si Remus était partant pour une autre fois, avant que le bras de Remus ne sorte de dessous les couvertues, attrapa le téléphone sur la table de nuit, puis retourne sous les couvertures, juste pour réapparaître devant Sirius, offrant le téléphone qui sonnait toujours.

« Quoi ? » dit Sirius quand il eut décroché.

« Retourne-le. » Dit Remus de sous les couvertures.

« Quoi ? » répéta Sirius après avoir retourné le téléphone. « Quoi ? » recommença-t-il, soudainement totalement réveillé et à l'écoute de son interlocuteur en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Quel hôpital ? » demanda t-il, il put voir du coin de l'oeil Remus se redresser vivement en entendant les bribes de conversations. Il senti la main de Remus sur son dos dans une tentative hésitante de le calmer. « Ok, j'y serai. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Remus d'une voix inquiète.

« C'est mon neveu, » commença Sirius « Apparemment il était en plein milieu d'un enregistrement, il s'est évanoui ou quelque chose comme ça. Draco vient juste d'appeler. Le directeur a appelé une ambulance et il a juste pensé à informer Draco. »

« C'est logique, je suppose. » dit Remus.

« Je suis son oncle ! » s'indigna Sirius en essayant d'enfiler son jean le plus vite possible.

« Mais dans la frénésie du moment, il est toalement normal d'appeler l'amoureux ou le conjoint en premier. Tu as dit qu'ils vivaient ensemble. » reprit Remus connaissant le caractère de Sirius et voulant éviter une altercation entre lui et le pauvre manager – mais la colère n'avait pas l'air de s'estomper. « Comment va Harry ? Ils le savent ? »

« Draco ne sait pas. Apparemment Harry s'est cogné la tête en tombant, il n'est toujours pas réveillé. Merde ! » jura t-il en calant ses pieds dans ses chaussures.

« Je vais te conduire là-bas, » dit Remus.

**(1)** Je dois avouer que je n'ai rien trouver correspondant à 'Inniskillin', mis à part un vin américain, qui tire son nom d'un régiment irlandais qui combattit durant la guerre civile d'Amérique du Nord en 1812.

**(2)** Ce 'Rent' m'intriguait, pas vous ? Il s'agit d'une célèbre comédie musicale, qui est encore à l'affiche aujourd'hui sur Broadway. Elle raconte l'histoire d'artistes pauvres qui essaient de survivre avec la présence du SIDA (ou de la tuberculose, selon les versions).

**(3)** J'ignore quelle est cette fameuse blague, sans compter que la version de Gold Snitcher, Harry dit : « Why thank-you, Cheakpea », ce qui pourrait se traduire par : « Oh merci Pois Chiche ! » mais je n'ai souvenir d'aucun pois chiche dans le premier tome.

**(4)** 'Annie' est une comédie musicale, tout comme 'Autant en emporte le vent'. Ashley est l'homme qui obsède Scarlett O'Hara. 'If You Think I'm Sexy', est selon mes petites recherches une chanson de Rod Stewart.


	6. Conseil pour un homme qui se languit

**Titre en Français : **L'Art et la pratique d'une véritable guerilla

**Auteur** : GoldSnitcher

**Traductrice :** Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice **

**Bêta correctrice :** Syt the Evil Angel

**Pairing**DM/HP et autres

**État de la fic en anglais : **8 (en cours)

**État de la fic en Français : **6; **Fini : **8; **En cours : **8 on a rejoint l'auteur

**Attention** : Cette fic est un slash. Il y a utilisation intermittente de jurons et aussi des parties à tendance sexuelle. Je préviens avant qu'il y a des scènes explicitement sexuelles, mais il y a des endroits où il en est fait mention. S'il vous plait, respectez le rating, et si vous prenez la décision de le lire, soyez en responsable. Le rating sera probablement monté.

**Résumé** : Suite de « Life as experienced through your fingers ». Sept ans après l'obtention du diplôme, Draco a 24 ans. Il fait tout pour maintenir sa vie. Avec un travail qu'il hait, qui le garde loin de chez lui pendant des mois parfois, il essaye de garder sa relation. Tout le monde est revenu (enfin, tous ceux qui comptes)!

Rejoignez l'équipage comme ils trouvent leur voie dans le « vrai monde », et aussi, se battent pour trouver et maintenir leur amour et leur bonheur.

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 6 : Conseil pour un homme qui se languit d'amour : seconde partie**

« Nous devons arrêter de nous voir comme ça, » dit Draco aussitôt que les yeux de Harry clignèrent pour s'ouvrirent. Harry soupira et ferma les yeux de nouveau, ayant la confirmation que c'était bien les doigts de son amant dans ses cheveux, et que Draco allait bien.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry après un moment, clignant de nouveau des yeux à contrecœur.

 Draco regarda autour de lui dans la chambre, apercevant l'interrupteur et atténua la lumière avant de renouer ses doigts dans les mèches noires, et souriant aux yeux verts confus. « Comme n'importe qui te le dira, tu as fait un malaise dû à l'épuisement. Mais comme tu étais au milieu d'un enregistrement, personne n'était là pour t'attraper et tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort sur le sol. »

« Est-… » dit Harry.

« Oui, Little Mischief va très bien, » confirma Draco. « Mais toi, d'un autre côté, tu pourrais avoir ou pas une commotion. »

« Je me sens bien, » réfuta aimablement Harry.

« C'est parce qu'ils t'ont donné de l'aspirine. Dans quelques heures, tu vas maudire la lumière, gémir pour ta petite tête couverte de bleus et je planerais autour de ton inutilité, me tracassant lamentablement et regardant dans tes yeux pour être sûr que ta satanée pupille n'est pas devenue instable. Sans parler de te secouer toutes les heures

« Mais ils vont me renvoyer à la maison, » répondit évasivement Harry.

« Sous la stricte condition que tu prennes pas mal de repos, et que tu sois surveillé comme un faucon. Comme je l'ai dit, tu as peut-être une commotion. »

« Du moment que je ne suis pas ici, » dit Harry, « Je déteste ce satané hôpital. »

« Je sais, » dit Draco, et il reposa sa tête à coté de celle d'Harry sur l'oreiller, la main toujours emmêlée dans les cheveux noirs.

Draco fut renvoyé de la chambre d'Harry pendant que le docteur faisait quelques tests pour s'assurer qu'Harry allait suffisamment bien pour rentrer à la maison, et ainsi Draco saisit l'occasion pour rassurer la foule qui s'était rassemblée à l'extérieur de la chambre d'Harry.

« Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, c'est tout, » rassura Draco une fois de plus Sirius, qui s'inquiétait horriblement. « Et Pansy est dans la chambre d'amis, autrement tu sais que je t'aurais laissé rester, » dit Draco. Pour autant qu'il aimait Sirius, il s'agitait trop. Cependant, Draco savait comment l'homme se sentait alors que lui-même avait tout aussi l'intention de s'agiter ridiculement. Pour son amant. Pourtant, l'idée d'avoir Sirius à la maison était effrayante. Draco savait tout aussi bien qu'Harry serait assez exaspéré avec la quantité de petits soins qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Ajouter Sirius à ce bordel serait catastrophique. Au moins, comme les choses se présentaient, Pansy serait capable de garder Draco et Harry calmes. Elle était très bonne pour être rationnelle quand elle avait besoin de l'être.

Draco se demandait à quel point elle aurait pu être ''rationnelle'' après un coup de téléphone l'informant que son amant à _elle_ était en route pour l'hôpital !

« Le reste d'entre vous, merci de d'être venu, » il essaya de sourire mais se sentait soudainement plutôt fatigué.

« Ok, tout le monde. Nous avons les résultats ! Harry ira très bien ! » dit Pansy. « ça va être trop tôt pour lui d'avoir tout le monde autour de lui en une fois, donc le mieux serait que vous rentriez chez vous et que vous téléphoniez plus tard pour vérifier. » ça prit un moment, mais pendant le laps de temps durant lequel le docteur informa Draco qu'Harry avait seulement besoin de se changer et qu'il était libre de partir, les seules personnes qui étaient dans la salle d'attentes à part lui-même étaient Sirius et Pansy. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait renvoyer Sirius aussi tôt, non plus.

« Peux-tu marcher ? » demanda Sirius à Harry. « Peut-il vraiment marcher ? » s'adressa-t-il cette fois à Draco.

« Je ne me suis pas cassé mes foutues jambes ! Je suis juste fatigué ! » soupira Harry.

« Il va bien, » assura Draco, mais quand même, il était bras contre bras avec son amant, et tout à fait préparé à l'attraper s'il trébuchait ou tombait.

« S'il vous plait ne vous agitez pas, » demanda Harry vainement.

« C'est toutes les choses que tu as essayé de faire, » sermonna Pansy. « Entre le ré-enregistrement, aider tout le monde, planifier ma stupide fête de bienvenue, tu t'es juste épuisé. »

« Merci, maman, » répliqua Harry.

« Nous allons te mettre dans la voiture, » dit Sirius.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Je vais prendre le canapé, » répondit Sirius avec certitude.

« Seigneur, quand notre maison sera de nouveau la nôtre ? » demanda Harry à Draco alors que le blond l'aidait à s'installer sur le siège avant de la voiture. « Je peux très bien m'asseoir par moi-même, putain ! » coupa Harry.

« Relax, Harry, » dit Pansy. « Il n'y a aucune raison de se battre, et aucune que ça s'arrête. »

« Sauves-moi ? » supplia Harry inutilement, mais Pansy rit simplement de bon cœur.

Une semaine après le retour de Pansy à Londres, et deux jours après le malaise d'Harry, l'appartement de Draco et Harry était remplis avec leurs amis alors qu'ils célébraient le retour de Pansy. Harry était confiné dans la chambre, d'où il surveillait la fête depuis sa place dans le lit, enveloppé dans une couette épaisse, alors qu'il n'avait pas froid, et gardé par son oncle, qui n'avait pas arrêté de s'activer depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, en dépit du fait qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de grave avec lui à part un besoin de dormir.

« Peux-tu croire qu'ils en soient encore à ça ? » souffla Draco comme il posait son verre de champagne sur la table de nuit et dégringola sur le lit à côté de son amant. Du lit, Harry put voir Pansy et Blaise se disputer dans un coin.

« Il est vraiment devenu con, » diagnostiqua Harry. « Qui est la rousse à son bras ? »

« Wendy, » se moqua Draco. « Et ça a rendu Seamus et Dean dingue, car elle ne fait pas parti du groupe et ne devrait pas être là. »

« Il fait ça pour énerver Pansy, » dit Harry et soupira.

« Tu le stresses ! » rouspéta Sirius à l'intention Draco. « Arrêtes de le stresser. Je fermerais les portes ! » Sirius adressa la dernière phrase à Harry.

« J'ai vingt-quatre ans ! » protesta Harry. « Je vais parfaitement bien, et je suis une grande personne ! Je ne devrai pas avoir à supporter tout ça ! »

« Ecoutes ton oncle, Crevette » dit Draco, et il embrassa la joue de Harry, avant de se lever. « Je vais par-là pour mettre un terme à la chamaillerie de Blaise et Pansy. »

« Envois quelqu'un ici pour me distraire ! » supplia Harry.

« Personne qui pourrait le stresser, » ajouta Sirius.

« D'accord, je reviens dans un moment, » dit Draco.

« Je pars, » informa Pansy à Draco comme il arrivait à ses côtés, étant un instant trop tard pour mettre un terme à la bagarre – Blaise s'était déjà éloigné.

« Cette fête est pour toi, tu ne vas pas la quitter. Viens dans la chambre et sauve Harry de son oncle, » suggéra Draco.

« Non, je veux dire, de Londres, » dit Pansy. « C'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. J'avais quelques semaines, et je voulais une pause et je voulais voir tout le monde. »

« Tout le monde ici sait qu'il est le problème, » dit Draco.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent ça, » soupira Pansy. « Je ne veux pas _être_ un problème sur lequel penser. C'est mes vacances, je ne devrais pas supporter ça, » soupira-t-elle.

« Si c'est ce qui pourrait te rendre heureuse, » fit Draco.

« Je reviens dans un moment, » dit Pansy comme elle se retournait vers la salle de bain.

« Je serais dans la chambre avec la sentinelle et mon pauvre amant, » dit Draco. Quand il se tourna, il remarqua qu'Harry le regardait. Il retournait à la chambre pour demander à son amant ce qu'il y avait.

« C'est un crétin jaloux, » dit Harry. « Tu devrais aller avec elle, » ajouta-t-il après une pause. « C'est pas bon pour elle juste d'y aller par elle-même. C'était ses vacances et elle est venue ici, » dit Harry.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser quand tu es épuisé et dans ton lit de malade, » se fâcha Draco.

« Je veille sur lui ! » promit Sirius en même temps que Harry disait, « Je ne suis pas sur mon lit de malade, bon sang ! »

« Je vais y aller avec elle, » accepta Draco après un moment. Harry entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble et sourit. « Mais je reviendrai dans une semaine, et je ne veux pas entendre que tu as fait un malaise ou que tu as été stressé ou quoique ce soit de fatigant. »

« Je suis confiné dans un putain de lit pendant pratiquement toute la journée, » se fâcha Harry. « Comment pourrais-je être stressé ? »

Il l'aperçut se tenant près de la cheminée et essaya d'apparaître désinvolte tandis qu'il se mettait à ses côtés. Ils avaient parlé, bien sûr. Une fois qu'Harry l'eut abandonné devant l'hôtel après son monologue, Ron fut incapable d'ignorer la situation plus longtemps. Bien sûr, bien qu'ils aient atteint une sorte de trêve après leur discussion ce jour-là, Hermione n'était pas revenue à la maison, et Ron n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre pour la convaincre.

« Tu aurais du faire carrière sur les planches, » suggéra Hermione. « Tu es très bon, » ajouta-t-elle.

Ron vira au rouge flamboyant à la remarque. Il savait qu'elle plaisantait, et il maudit Draco pour avoir ouvert cette saleté de fête en montrant la vidéo de la nuit qu'il avait passé, ivre de son esprit, à l'appartement. « J'y ai pensé pendant un moment, mais personne n'a écrit de script pour mon calibre, » renvoya-t-il.

« Je l'aurai parié, » piqua-t-elle, et ils se sourirent. « C'était une très bonne chose à dire, » ajouta-t-elle, cette fois complètement sérieuse. Ron savait qu'elle voulait parler de la partie de sa litanie ivre durant laquelle il avait exposé les jolis traits d'Hermione et combien elle lui manquait et dit qu'il était un crétin. « Pas très éloquent, et tu as un peu zozoté, » reconnut-elle, « mais quand même très joli. »

« Je le pensais, » dit-il, cette fois tournant son regard vers elle. « ça et tout le reste. Si tu reviens, je serais plus fort. »

« Je ne veux pas de promesses, Ron, » dit Hermione avec un soupir. « Les mots sont faciles. Ce qui c'est passé était douloureux, et ça a enlevé un peu de la confiance qu'il y avait entre nous. Je veux qu'elle revienne, je veux vraiment, mais – je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je veux dire, » admit-elle.

« Que fais-tu demain soir ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant soudain imprudent et euphorique.

« Ron, non, » dit-elle, se méprenant sur tout.

« Tu es occupée ? » questionna-t-il.

« Rien de prévu, » admit-elle, mais avant qu'elle put ouvrir la bouche et essaye de clarifier ce qu'elle pensait comme elle était certaine qu'il ne comprenait pas, il l'avait déjà saisi le poignet et la poussa hors de la pièce. Il ouvrit d'un petit coup son portable et composa le numéro, tout ça avant qu'elle puisse émettre le moindre mot. « Salut, maman ! » dit Ron dans le téléphone. Il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer, si clairement depuis qu'il tenait la machine – ou c'est ce qu'espérait Hermione, car Mme Weasley était comme stupéfaite comme si Ron s'adressait actuellement en personne à elle. « Hermione et moi voudrions t'inviter à dîner chez nous demain. Toi et papa, bien sûr. Mais, maman ? Juste entre toi et moi, pourrais-tu dire à papa qu'Hermione et moi avons beaucoup parlé de ça, et nous avons décidé d'attendre pour les enfants pour l'instant. Je le mentionne juste comme ça car je sais combien tu attends pour voir tes petits enfants mais nous pensons tous les deux que c'est mieux. S'il te plait ne fait pas tout un plat de ça. C'est vraiment rien d'énorme. Toutes façons, nous attendons votre visite. Je t'aime, maman. » Et Ron raccrocha le téléphone.

Hermione lui souriait, et en même temps, ils roulèrent des yeux. Ron leva le bras et Hermione y lia les siens, et ils sortirent de l'appartement. « J'ai fini cette partition que tu rabâchais, » dit Hermione comme ils allaient vers le parking.

« Ce solo de violoncelle ? » demanda Ron.

« Celui dont tu mourrais d'envie de mettre la main dessus. »

« Brillant, je dois l'essayer. » Et Ron continua sur la partition et son violoncelle, et à quel point il avait attendu si patiemment, et Hermione pensa pour elle-même à toutes les raisons qu'elle avait de rompre son mariage avec son petit-ami de lycée.

La nuit avant que Draco et Pansy ne s'envolent, Draco était sorti avec Harry pour un agréable dîner. C'était la première fois qu'Harry était à l'extérieur de l'appartement depuis qu'il s'était évanoui, et il savourait chaque instant. Draco avait dit à Sirius qu'il était peut-être un peu trop paranoïaque, et pourtant Sirius refusait de laisser Harry seul à l'appartement pendant que Draco serait loin, il accepta qu'aussi longtemps qu'Harry se reposerait, il ne s'agiterait pas.

« Je commençais à penser que j'allais oublier à quoi ressembler le monde extérieur, » plaisanta Harry comme il enroulait les pâtes sur sa fourchette. « Mm, » grogna-t-il de satisfaction avec la bouche pleine. « J'avais besoin de ça, » dit-il. « Je me sens de nouveau humain. »

« Heureux d'entendre ça, » dit Draco avec un sourire affectueux. C'était si facile de rendre Harry heureux. Il regarda tout autour dans le restaurant faiblement éclairé et bu nerveusement son vin. Il avait déjà fini son dîner, incapable de beaucoup manger. Sa main était dans sa poche sous la nappe, jouant avec le métal froid qu'il avait une fois de plus caché dans sa poche, et il regarda Harry finir son dîner avec une lueur dans les yeux. « Tu réalises ça, que de notre groupe entier, toi et moi sommes le seul couple qui n'ait pas eu une dispute majeure récemment. »

« Touche du bois, » ajouta Harry, et Draco releva les yeux d'où ils surveillaient le dessus de la table, pour voir les yeux d'Harry. « C'est pas ce dont nous avons besoin? Je veux dire, tout les autres sont devenus hors de contrôle, nous n'aurions aucun endroit sûr si nous commencions soudainement une dispute, » dit Harry.

Draco soupira résigné et sortit sa main de sa poche – frappant deux fois sur la table en bois.

**À suivre**


	7. E est pour Extase partie 1

**Titre en Français : **L'Art et la pratique d'une véritable guérilla

**Auteur** : GoldSnitcher

**Traductrice :** Flickflack

**Bêta traductrice :** oups, je ne sais plus

**Bêta correctrice :** Yupenda

**Pairing :** DM/HP et autres

**État de la fic en anglais : **8 (en cours)

**État de la fic en Français : **7 ; **Fini : **8; **En cours : **8 on a rejoint l'auteur

**Attention** : Cette fic est un slash. Il y a utilisation intermittente de jurons et aussi des parties à tendance sexuelle. Je préviens avant qu'il y a des scènes explicitement sexuelles, mais il y a des endroits où il en est fait mention. S'il vous plait, respectez le rating, et si vous prenez la décision de le lire, soyez en responsable. Le rating sera probablement monté.

**Résumé** : Suite de « Life as experienced through your fingers ». Sept ans après l'obtention du diplôme, Draco a 24 ans. Il fait tout pour maintenir sa vie. Avec un travail qu'il hait, qui le garde loin de chez lui pendant des mois parfois, il essaye de garder sa relation. Tout le monde est revenu (enfin, tous ceux qui comptes)!

Rejoignez l'équipage comme ils trouvent leur voie dans le « vrai monde », et aussi, se battent pour trouver et maintenir leur amour et leur bonheur.

**&**

Veuillez nous excuser pour cette absence,

La cause est déménagement, santé, disparition, travaux, examens, etc…

Nous feront en sorte, que cela ne se reproduise plus !

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 7 : ****E est pour Extase****. **

Elle fixa, les yeux écarquillés, la petite boite vert foncé qui reposait innocemment sur la table basse, le couvercle retiré dévoilait le contenu qui était posé sur un lit de velours. Elle se sentit quelque peu bête d'admettre, qu'à la vue de cette magnifique bague coupée platine reposant dans la boite, une drôle d'émotion lui étreignait le cœur et des larmes pointaient au coin de l'œil.  « Depuis combien de temps ? » Parvint-elle à demander, cachant ses émotions en prenant une gorgée de thé.

« Et bien, » soupira Draco en ramassant la boite et regardant tendrement son contenu un moment avant de la refermer et de la ranger dans sa poche. « Cela fait quatre mois, » admit-il.

« Et tu n'as pas trouvé le bon moment pour le faire ? » demanda Pansy avec un soupçon d'hilarité.

« Il y avait plein d'occasions – qui ont toujours été interrompues par quelqu'un, ou plusieurs personnes voulant, soit mon aide, soit le sien. Parfois même les deux. »

« Ça ressemble un peu près à une excuse. Tu pourrais facilement trouver du temps, Draco, » dit Pansy.

« Quand ? Il a dû réenregistrer, et je n'ai pas pu m'arranger afin que l'on sorte de Londres assez longtemps pour lui faire la proposition. Il y a quelques limites aux occasions »      

« Emmène-le diner, » suggéra-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait juste avant de venir ici, » dit Draco. « Et tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que je dérive la conversation sur notre relation, et sur les relations des autres qui semblent rater. »

« Mais bon-sang pourquoi voudrais-tu discuter de ça au diner lorsque tu comptes lui demander sa main ? » demanda Pansy, perplexe.

« J'ai simplement pensé qu'il me répondrait quelque chose du genre : et bien, il semble que notre couple tienne le coup au milieu de tout ce chaos, veux-tu qu'on le rende officiel ? »

« Les hommes, » souffla-t-elle, le regardant tendrement. « De toute évidence, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, ou cette chose serait déjà à son doigt. Qu'est-ce qui a donc pu ruiner cette romantique soirée ? »

« Il a ri lorsque je lui ais fait remarquer que tout le monde avait des problèmes dans leur couple, et que pour nous il n'y en avait pas. Il m'a dit de toucher du bois, » soupira Draco. « Alors, je l'ai fait. »

« C'est lâche, » lui fit remarquer Pansy. « Bien que faire ta demande avant de partir n'aurait pas fait bon effet. »

« Je ne doute pas de ce qu'il y a entre nous, » se défendit Draco.  « Je n'en ai jamais douté un instant. Mais il s'est déjà évanoui de fatigue cette semaine ! »Enchaina-t-il rapidement. « Et je ne savais pas comment il réagirait à ma demande en mariage. Il pourrait être heureux. Il pourrait avoir peur. Je n'en sais rien. Et le fait est que s'il ne réagit pas autrement que par une joie intense, il n'aura personne vers qui se tourner pour parler, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Tu sais, des fois, j'ai besoin de le faire. Mais vu ce que tous les autres endurent, personne ne sera là pour lui. Hermione et Ron viennent tout juste de se remettre ensemble. Blaise n'est qu'un idiot et il est hors de question qu'il donne des conseils à mon amant. Ginny est en pleine répétition pour l'opéra. Dean et Seamus sont également occupés par leur travail. Neville ne donne jamais de conseil clair autre que 'suit ton cœur'. Et Sirius doit s'occuper de toute l'organisation de la rentrée scolaire qui approche. Même ma propre mère, vers qui Harry pourrait vouloir se tourner, s'il ne trouvait personne, passe sa 'seconde lune de miel' avec Severus. »

« C'est tellement adorable de ta part d'avoir pris tout cela en considération, » dit Pansy. « Mais également très stupide. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est demander, Draco. La décision appartient à Harry, et tu dois lui faire confiance et le laisser faire son choix par lui-même. Toi, comme moi, savons qu'il est plus obstiné qu'aucun d'entre nous, même s'il se montre calme. Ce n'est pas lui rendre service, de ne pas être honnête avec lui. De plus, si tu attends le grand moment romantique, alors laisse tomber. Tu connais Harry mieux que ça. Rien que de lui demander d'être à tes côtés pour toujours serait suffisant pour rendre romantique le fait de s'agenouiller dans un tas de boue sous la grêle et entourer d'animaux broutant de l'herbe.

« Ce serait romantique, en quelque sorte, » dit Draco. « Si je portais un costume des plus chers. »

« Tu as en quelque sorte raison, » dit Pansy en y repensant. « Montre lui que tu l'aimes assez pour braver les éléments, sacrifier ta fortune et ton apparence, et qu'importe sa réponse, tu repartiras couvert de boue – et Dieu sait quoi d'autre, vu que tu te trouvais entouré d'animaux broutant de l'herbe. »

« Et bien, à ce rythme, ça sera l'unique moyen d'être seul avec lui assez longtemps pour lui faire ma demande ! » soupira Draco, renvoyant la conversation.

« Il ne faut pas autant dramatiser, » lui conseilla Pansy.

« Je ne le ressens pas ainsi, » bouda Draco.

« Ça se passe toujours ainsi, » dit-elle secouant lentement la tête puis, elle se mit à crier lorsque Draco lui lança un oreiller.

Comme promis, Sirius vient frapper à la porte, pile à dix-neuf heures, ce qui était une bonne chose, car s'il était venu plus tôt, Harry ne lui aurait pas ouvert la porte. Sirius s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, au sujet de son épuisement ; et le départ de Draco ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, parce qu'il était bien le seul dans l'appartement à ne pas le couver, mais parce que Draco était aussi le seul à pouvoir distraire Sirius et leur permettre d'avoir quelques heures de tranquillité. Harry n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir convaincre son oncle qu'il ne mourrait pas si Sirius venait à sortir boire un verre, s'il emmenait Remus quelque part ou s'il le laissait simplement en paix.

Harry avait été très gentil, très patient et incroyablement tolérant face au comportement de son oncle. Il comprenait que son oncle et lui n'avaient pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et que celui-ci en souffrait. La seconde raison était que, pour Sirius, Harry était tout ce qu'il lui restait comme famille et que Sirius était la seule vraie famille qu'il avait et qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme les survivants d'un naufrage le feraient. Harry se rappelait d'un moment où, alors qu'il avait quatorze ans, il s'était tout autant inquiété pour son oncle ; ce jour-là, Sirius avait attrapé une bonne bronchite.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Harry s'était bien largement reposé sous l'œil attentif de Sirius et il avait absolument refusé de rester un jour de plus inutilement au lit. Harry n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se révolter contre le règlement de son oncle dans son appartement, et avait fini par balancer Sirius hors dudit appartement. Il parvint ainsi à convaincre Sirius qu'il était en excellente santé. Ainsi trois jours après le  départ de Draco, Harry put de nouveau avoir leur appartement pour lui tout seul.

« Alors, tout va bien ?» demanda Harry tandis qu'il prenait place sur la chaise en face de Sirius.

« Je suis juste venu faire la vérification habituelle, » répondit Sirius, puis ils sourirent. Depuis que Harry avait déménagé du Manoir des Black, Sirius avait pris l'habitude de passer le voir avant de retourner à Poudlard. Parfois, avec les dates de tournées de Harry, Sirius avait dû prendre l'avion pour voir Harry. Mais il était toujours venu. Une fois qu'Harry avait stabilisé sa situation et qu'il avait pu ajuster ses horaires à son bon vouloir, il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être à Londres au moment où Sirius reviendrait de Poudlard.

« As-tu avancé avec Remus ? Est-ce qu'il continue à te rendre visite ? » Demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr qu'on se voit encore, » répondit Sirius, il avait l'air tellement offusqué qu'Harry eût un large sourire. « C'est quoi ce sourire espiègle que tu me fais ? Demanda Sirius avec prudence.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir enfin heureux et amoureux ! J'étais sur le point de t'inscrire dans une agence pour te trouver un prétendant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si tu sors, tu ne rencontres jamais le _bon genre _de personnes avec qui tu pourrais vivre quelque chose de sérieux, » répondit Harry.

« Je ne m'y prenais pas si mal. Rappelle-toi John, » répliqua Sirius.

« C'est précisément parce que je me rappelle de John que j'étais prêt à te caser moi-même. Franchement, rien que par son allure et son comportement on aurait pu croire que tu avais été le chercher pas loin d'un bar miteux, faut-il que je te rappelle l'odeur plutôt saisissante qui le suivait partout ? » Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Harry s'en pinça le nez.

« Oh oui, » dit Sirius en riant. « C'étaient ses chaussettes, je crois que c'étaient ses chaussettes porte-bonheur et qu'il refusait de les laver au risque que cette 'chance' s'en aille avec. Malheureusement, chaque fois que j'étais à côté, il semblait toujours avoir les doigts croisés. J'ai certainement dû finir par m'y habituer. Et c'est lorsque j'ai pris conscience que je m'étais habitué à l'odeur, que je l'ai quitté. » Plaisanta Sirius.  En réalité, les choses avaient été un peu plus compliquées, et John ne sentait pas si mauvais que ça, mais chose sûre, il n'était pas le bon pour son oncle. « Changeons de sujet, » dit Sirius d'une voix sérieuse. « As-tu enfin les dates de ta tournée ? »

« Ouais, Finn et moi avons décidé de cela aujourd'hui, » dit Harry.

« Tu sembles déçu. »

« Toujours pas de temps pour faire un concert à Venise, » soupira Harry. » J'ai toujours voulu y aller. J'avais imaginé y aller avec Draco, mais je n'avais jamais prévu qu'on aurait de tels horaires, dans mes rêveries de lycéens. Comparé à New York, il n'y a pas autant de personnes à Venise qui achètent mes disques ou des places pour mes concerts.

« Un jour t'iras là-bas, Crevette, » dit Sirius avec un sourire encourageant.

« J'ai une arme secrète, » dit Harry tout en acquiesçant aux paroles de son oncle. « Je vais reprendre quelques morceaux de Vivaldi. Si j'en fais un album, il sera alors tout à fait normal de passer à Venise. Ou alors, je m'enfuirai là-bas. Mais je crains que ce dernier soit le plus probable. »

« J'irai voir là-bas si jamais tu disparaissais pendant un laps de temps un peu trop suspect, » dit sèchement Sirius.

Il était déjà vingt-trois heures passées et Harry faisait, une fois de plus, les cent pas dans son appartement. Il se sentait légèrement confus de faire les cent pas dans son appartement sans aucune raison valable. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son lit lui semblait trop grand pour lui tout seul. Le calme absolu de son appartement le rendait nerveux, et il avait oublié que ni Draco, ni Sirius ne le rejoindraient pour dîner, il avait dû emballer le surplus de nourriture qu'il avait préparée avant de s'en rappeler.

En gros, c'était devenu son quotidien lorsque Draco était en tournée de son côté.

Dans un soupir, il regarda la table basse où reposait Komm Susser Tod, entouré de velours bleu qui avait été quelque peu arraché. Il caressa paresseusement le bois foncé tandis qu'il passait à côté, il en pinça une corde et lorsque le son pur retentit dans l'appartement, il revient à ses côtés. Une fois encore il alla pincer une corde, soupirant en l'entendant de nouveau raisonner.

Il prit l'instrument délicatement, sortit son archet de son étui. En le positionnant, Harry se sentit revivre. Il leva l'archet et un son lui vint directement à l'esprit, il se mit alors à jouer des morceaux mélodieux, se perdant lui-même dans le merveilleux résonnement de Susser tandis que les notes s'échappaient et envahissaient le silence.

Il commença en pianissimo, le début d'une pensée, - d'un sentiment. Un cœur désirant quelque chose. Comme s'il voulait frôler du bout des doigts une peau tiède, lui laissant ce sentiment complet et enivrant, qui lui faisait en même temps mal. Ça le brisait tout en le soignant, le submergeait d'une chaleur bienfaitrice tout en le jetant contre des pierres froides, puis il s'éleva.

Alors qu'Harry jouait, son corps se reposait sur la musique, perdu dans ce flot de pensées. Et soudain il était enfant dans les bras de sa mère, se faisant bercer pour qu'il s'endorme et elle souriait comme elle l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'elle le tenait – comme si ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir était de le voir s'endormir dans ses bras.

Il avait sept ans, son père le soulevait du canapé où il sommeillait et le portait jusqu'à sa chambre pour le mettre dans son lit. 

Il avait dix ans et sa mère lui faisait un large sourire alors qu'elle pleurait parce qu'il avait fini la représentation solo qui reprenait une chanson qu'elle lui avait si souvent jouée.

Il avait seize ans et Sirius lui dégageait les cheveux de devant les yeux, semblant si fière de lui-même, même s'il avait passé toute la nuit à pleurer.

Il avait dix-sept ans et Draco lui caressait doucement la joue, haletant légèrement et attirait Harry dans ses bras, riant silencieusement à la réaction de Harry.

Il avait vingt-quatre ans et il avait mal ; en pleine capacité, avec autant de colère et de bonheur, d'une joie misérable parce que tout, même la douleur, avait été si parfait tout simplement parce qu'il en était là maintenant. Ce moment où il savait qu'il était aimé de tant de façons et de personnes différentes. C'était une sensation bouleversante, mais merveilleuse à vivre.

Il joua jusqu'au bout la chanson, puis lâcha un soupir, se sentant soudainement plus serein. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul dans l'appartement. Il se détendit la nuque un court moment avant de remettre Susser en position et de laisser son esprit s'égarer tandis qu'il créait de nouveaux morceaux, laissant les notes venir à lui. Chaque morceau se transformant sans aucune difficulté en un nouveau comme il lui venait, puis il joua jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, dormir ne lui semblât plus impossible.

Le faible murmure des voix résonnait dans la salle du théâtre très peu éclairée et Harry resserra plus fermement sa prise sur le poignet de Blaise pour le soutenir. C'était la première représentation de la pièce de Blaise 'The Carnaval' et même si l'homme avait tendance à se comporter comme un connard avec Pansy, Harry ne pouvait laisser un ami seul pour une soirée aussi importante. Ensemble avec Dean et Seamus, ils occupaient une des loges à droite de la scène.

« Ne fais pas cela pendant la représentation, » dit Blaise à Harry, essayant de paraître calme et distant, mais Harry savait que son ami était simplement trop timide pour crier son excitation à la salle et se balancer sur sa chaise comme le ferait un petit enfant tout en tapant des mains.

« Il m'a fallu devenir l'incarnation physique de ton excitation sinon tu te serais directement consumé, » expliqua simplement Harry, Blaise lui offrit alors un large sourire et serra bien fort le poignet de Harry.

« Bon Dieu, heureusement qu'Angela n'est pas là, » murmura Blaise silencieusement. » Elle aurait sûrement pensé que je suis gay. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, » interrompit Seamus. « Pas vrai Harry ? »

« À vrai dire, ça m'amuse, » dit Harry avec un sourire, et Blaise secoua simplement la tête tout en décoiffant les cheveux de son ami.     

« Taisez-vous, bande d'idiots, ça commence, » siffla Dean alors que les lumières baissaient d'intensité.

« Psst, » murmura Seamus, cinq minutes après le début de la représentation. « Est-ce que vous comprenez quelque chose à ce qui se passe ? »

« La ferme, » chuchota Blaise pour réponse.

« Ça ne vient que de commencer, on n'est pas supposé avoir déjà tout deviné, » répondit Dean en chuchotant.

« Psst, » dit Seamus vingt minutes plus tard. « Ça vous tente d'aller dans un bar après le show, histoire de célébrer ? »

« Je ne t'inviterai plus jamais à l'une de mes pièces, espèce de poivrot, » répondit Blaise toujours à voix basse.

« Bien sûr que nous allons sortir après, » répondit Harry. « Maintenant on se tait. »

« Psst, » dit Seamus, cinq minutes avant l'entracte, Blaise souleva sa chaise, la rabattit sur la chaussure de Seamus qui émit un gémissement étouffé. Celui-ci ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que le rideau ne s'abatte après la scène finale, pas même durant l'entracte.

Draco laissa tomber ses valises près du canapé et regarda autour de lui dans l'appartement à la recherche d'un signe qui pourrait montrer la présence de Harry. Remarquant le petit message accroché au réfrigérateur à l'aide d'un des aimants amusants, auxquels Harry s'était attachés, Draco s'avança dans la cuisine et lu le message. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était dans les temps pour rejoindre Harry et les autres qui fêtaient la première de la pièce de Blaise.

Laissant ses sacs là où il les avait déposés, Draco se rendit dans la chambre pour se trouver une tenue adéquate. Il choisit un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu clair aux manches retroussées jusqu'au coude. Un peu de gel et il parvint à ébouriffer ses cheveux comme Harry les aime particulièrement, puis Draco saisit ses clés sortit de son appartement avec l'intention de retrouver son amant dévoyé et leurs amis.

La musique était forte et l'éclairage sombre. Par moment Harry était éclairé d'orange, puis de violet, puis de bleu – les stroboscopes et les projecteurs balayaient la foule et illuminaient tous les corps, occupant la boite, qui vibraient, se mouvaient et se tortillaient. Harry avait dansé près d'une demi-heure lorsque Blaise le rejoignit au bar. Il fredonnait en même temps la chanson qui passait.

« On a perdu du monde, » remarqua Harry au bout d'un moment.

« Non, pas vraiment, » le rassura Blaise. « Seamus a succombé aux charmes d'une jeune blonde répondant au nom de Rosie et Dean est parti danser peu de temps après que tu es disparu.

« Tu devrais toi aussi danser, » dit Harry. « Tu dois fêter ça ! »

Blaise était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas trop le cœur à la fête lorsque Harry fut distrait par un long bras qui s'enroulait autour de ses épaules. Pendant un très court instant, Harry pensa que Draco était enfin arrivé à la boite. Il avait laissé un message à son amant, ne sachant pas quand Draco prenait l'avion, mais il ne put l'attendre, car il ne pouvait pas rater la première représentation de la pièce. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour réaliser que le gros bras musclé, qui était en train de l'attirer vers un large torse musclé, n'appartenait en aucun cas à Draco.

« Viens danser avec moi, mon joli, » ronronna l'étranger à l'oreille d'Harry.

'Le Prestige', la boite où ils se trouvaient, n'était pas une boite gay, mais était quand même assez bien ouverte d'esprit, ils avaient remarqué que Harry et Draco pouvaient danser ensemble facilement sans se soucier du fait qu'un combat puisse être déclenché. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle, ils fréquentaient ce lieu. Le patron de la boite ne se souciait guère de qui était avec qui – ce qui était pas plus mal.

« Non merci, » dit Harry prenant une gorgée du martini que le barman venait juste de poser devant lui.

« Tu sais que tu le veux. Je t'ai vu danser avec ce gars-là, » insista l'homme. Ce qui était vrai. Harry avait dansé avec Dean un peu plus tôt, mais lorsque Dean s'était retiré au bar pour faire une pause, Harry était allé danser avec un autre homme qui lui avait demandé. Harry était toujours très prudent avec ses partenaires de danse puisqu'il était encore très timide auprès des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, surtout s'il devait danser, conséquence de son expérience avec ses camarades de chambre lorsqu'il était encore à l'école. Et encore, après autant d'années avec Draco et de sorties entre amis, Harry se sentait bien plus à l'aise pour danser en public et avec des étrangers. Il ne dansait pas de la même manière avec les étrangers qu'il ne le faisait avec Draco, mais c'était toujours plus amusant de danser avec une autre personne que tout seul, et Harry n'avait jamais refusé une invitation tant que la personne, qui l'invitait, ne semblait pas menaçante, comme l'homme qui l'avait pris par les épaules.

« Il n'est pas intéressé », l'interrompit Blaise, remarquant la gêne de son ami.

« Et en quoi ça te dérange ? » Dit sèchement l'homme.

« Il est avec moi, » lança Blaise en retour, n'hésitant pas un moment.

« Ouais, plan-cul, c'est ça, » rétorqua l'homme.

Avant même que Harry ne puisse cligner des yeux, Blaise le saisit par le devant de la chemise et le tira en avant. Harry n'eut que le temps d'écarter son verre avant d'atterrir sur le torse de Blaise, et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire mots, Blaise plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Harry était complètement hébété. Il n'avait vraiment embrassé que Draco auparavant et leurs baisers n'étaient en rien semblables à celui-ci. Et c'était encore plus bizarre parce que non seulement Blaise était hétéro (bien qu'il se sentait à l'aise avec sa sexualité, Harry se demandait quelquefois s'il n'était pas bi), mais il était également plus comme un frère pour Harry. À présent il se sentait un petit peu mal à l'aise, même s'il savait ce que son ami cherchait à faire et qu'il lui en était grandement reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry rougit et se sentit troublé. Blaise tentait de cacher son amusement, même si on pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. L'étranger souriait d'un air moqueur à Harry et haussa simplement des épaules avant de partir – se retournant une fois pour envoyer un clin d'œil à Harry ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Pas mal, » le taquina Blaise. « Mais je préfère les filles »

« C'était tout simplement étrange, » confirma Harry. Blaise rit et lui ébouriffa ses mèches noires qui tenaient grâce à du gel. Ils s'étaient tous changés pour sortir et Harry avait coiffé ses cheveux avec du gel, les redressant légèrement. Blaise remarqua Harry frissonné et haussa les sourcils.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Juste un flashback, » admit Harry, essayant de paraitre désinvolte. Il reprit son verre et but d'un coup le reste de son martini, en demandant un autre par la suite.

« Vas-y doucement, » dit Blaise, puis il frotta le dos de l'autre homme. « Veux-tu sortir un petit moment ? »

« Non, » insista Harry tandis qu'il prit le nouveau martini que lui tendit le barman et en but une longue gorgée. « Ça va. Mais tu viens danser avec moi, » insista Harry tout en changeant de sujet. Blaise roula des yeux, mais resta très près de Harry. De temps en temps, il arrivait que certaines choses lui rappellent Tom Jedusor, et Blaise avait été ami avec Harry suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir, et Harry ne semblait pas aller aussi bien que ce qu'il le prétendait. Blaise n'avait pas l'intention de quitter son ami d'un poil.

C'était en raison d'un pacte qu'il avait réalisé avec lui-même, que Blaise suivit, lorsqu'Harry lui saisit le poignet et le tira vers la piste de danse. Ils y trouvèrent Seamus entouré de quelques femmes et les rejoignirent, Harry, comme Blaise, choisirent une partenaire et s'insérèrent dans le cercle.

Trois chansons plus tard, Blaise fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Harry perdre le rythme et porter une main à la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Harry rit brièvement et se balança d'avant en arrière, comme un chien qui se secoue après un bain. « Rien, » dit-il, « rien qu'un peu étourdi. » Lorsque Blaise continua de le fixer, Harry entoura de ses bras sa partenaire de danse qui se pâma et pencha sa tête dans le cou du brun. « Je vais bien, » insista Harry.

Entrer au « Prestige », c'était comme entrer dans un autre monde. Draco s'arrêta sur la plus haute marche et chercha à travers la masse de corps tournoyant un signe comme quoi son ami serait là. Il repéra Blaise et Dean au bar et se dirigea immédiatement vers ceux-ci. « Messieurs ! » Salua Draco lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux.

« Draco ! » Dit Dean, avec plus qu'un petit soulagement, Blaise détourna la tête.

Étonné par leurs réactions, Draco regarda autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Puis, avec plus qu'une once d'inquiétude, « Où est Harry ? »

« Draco… » Dit Blaise, puis celui-ci soupira et secoua la tête. « Je garde un œil sur lui, » dit-il à la place. « Vraiment. »

« Où est-il ? » répéta Draco, s'inquiétant de plus en plus et confirmant sa peur. Blaise fit un signe de tête vers la droite et Draco suivant la direction du mouvement remarqua une foule qui s'était rassemblée autour du bar. Près d'un poteau qui reliait le bar au plafond, Draco vit des mains pâles atteignant les portes du paradis, n'apercevant que des doigts fins au-dessus de toutes les têtes.

Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, Draco se fit une place à travers la foule, avançant jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne près du bar. Il ne put que rester là, la bouche ouverte à la vue de ce qui se mouvait sur le bar. Cela convenait peut-être même encore plus sachant que la chanson, que hurlaient les enceintes de la boite, était 'Sexy boy' de Air, car c'est bien ce qu'était Harry à cet instant.

Vêtu d'un pantalon rouge moulant taille basse et d'un t-shirt blanc sans manches avec un slash rouge dessiné à travers tout le torse, les cheveux coiffés en l'air, sans lunettes, et un gros bracelet autour de son poignet droit, Harry était la personnification du sexe. Il se tenait sur le bar et dansait au rythme de la musique. La danse, rappelant à Draco celle sur laquelle il était par hasard tombé, lorsqu'il était récemment rentré à la maison, était lente et excitante.

Le dos d'Harry était collé au poteau ; ses hanches bougeaient d'avant en arrière et ses bras bougeaient, effleurant légèrement son corps. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, ses lèvres ouvertes, les yeux fermés et son long cou pâle était exposé. Lentement, la tête de Harry se redressa vers la foule et ses yeux s'ouvrir en une fente, rencontrant directement ceux de Draco, et c'est là que Draco compris que quelque chose n'allait pas ; il savait ce qui pourrait décoincer son amant, aussi timide qu'il soit, au point de danser de cette manière devant autant de monde. Harry était sous l'effet de drogue – on ne pouvait que le constater par ses pupilles.

Il fallut un moment à Draco pour reprendre contrôle des émotions qui grondaient en lui. Harry n'avait jamais pris de drogue, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'y était essayé maintenant. En plus de son inquiétude, s'ajoutait la colère envers ses amis qui étaient censés s'occuper de leur ami. À présent, le plus important était d'entrainer Harry hors de la boite, dans la voiture et de le ramener à la maison ou s'il le fallait, à l'hôpital.

Avançant d'un pas, Draco regarda Harry se tourner face contre le poteau, le saisir d'une main, et se pencha doucement en arrière de telle façon, que ses jambes restaient de part et d'autre du poteau, et sa main droite qui tenait le poteau était la seule chose l'empêchant de tomber. De sa nouvelle position, le visage d'Harry était proche de celui de Draco, bien que dans l'autre sens, et lorsque les yeux émeraude clignèrent de nouveau, Draco fut soulagé de voir que Harry l'avait remarqué et qu'il lui faisait un large sourire. « Draco » le salua-t-il vivement ; puis Harry se redressa et se retourna pour faire face à Draco. Il descendit sur un tabouret près du bar puis sur le sol et le corps de Draco devint lui-même le poteau avec lequel Harry dansait avant. Draco trouva difficile de rester rationnel lorsque son petit ami se frottait contre lui, laissant échapper un souffle chaud contre son oreille et ses longs doigts vagabonder sur son torse. Tentant ce qu'il pouvait, Draco eut des moments où il en venait à oublier complètement ce qui n'allait pas dans cette situation.

« Shh, » le calma Draco lorsque les frottements de Harry se firent plus prononcés, puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Nous devrions rentrer à la maison. »  

« Mm'kay, » répondit Harry, puis il fit glisser sa langue du haut de la chemise de Draco qui se trouvait un peu ouverte, en passant par le menton,  jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres de Draco, où il y réunit finalement leur bouche. « Je veux te baiser », chuchota Harry, lui offrant un large sourire. Tentant de résister aux frissons qui le parcouraient, ainsi qu'à l'envie d'entraîner Harry aux toilettes et de l'y prendre, Draco fut rappelé à la réalité, lorsque tout à coup, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière, se reposant totalement sur les bras de Draco qui entouraient sa taille pour le soutenir.

« Je me sens incroyablement bien, » lui signala Harry lorsque Draco parvint à redresser son amant.

« On rentre à la maison, » dit Draco puis il se mit à la tâche de sortir Harry de la boite. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre les autres ou de les informer qu'il ramenait Harry à la maison. Mais il n'avait pas encore atteint la porte que Blaise, Seamus et Dean l'avaient rejoint et commençaient à l'aider.

Dean conduisit la voiture de Draco afin que celui-ci soit assis derrière avec Blaise pour garder un œil sur Harry. Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement se fit dans le silence et dans une certaine tension et ne fut interrompu que par Harry qui était occupé à regarder le monde qu'il n'avait apparemment jamais vu auparavant – fasciné par tout et n'importe quoi, y compris la lumière des lampadaires qui les éclairait. Tous les autres étaient assis dans un silence tendu, inquiets pour leur ami, se sentant coupables de ne pas avoir mieux veillé sur lui et appréhendaient l'inévitable leçon de morale que Draco allait leur donner.    

Il fallut s'y mettre à quatre pour faire entrer Harry dans l'ascenseur et ils décidèrent alors de rester dans l'appartement au cas où on aurait besoin d'eux pendant la nuit. Blaise, en particulier, se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Il se frappait mentalement pour ne pas avoir mieux surveillé son ami, surtout lors de la rencontre avec l'homme qui avait essayé d'entraîner Harry sur la piste de danse. En repassant la soirée dans sa tête, à aucun moment Harry n'aurait pu ingérer de la drogue que si l'homme lui en avait mis dans son verre lorsque Blaise l'avait embrassé.

« Je vais lui chercher un peu d'eau, » dit Dean, remarquant le regard que lançait Draco à Blaise. « Allez viens Harry, » l'appela Dean en lui saisissant le bras. Harry accepta et les deux, suivi de Seamus, disparurent dans la cuisine.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda Draco d'un ton contenu, mais doux.

« Quelqu'un a du lui en glisser dan son verre, » dit Blaise. « Quelqu'un lui en a glissé, pour sûr, dans son verre. »

« Harry fait toujours attention à son verre. Il ne le quitte jamais de vue. » Dit Draco « Il sait parfaitement ce qui peut arriver. »

« Et bien – il y avait ce gars qui l'ennuyait. Il ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. » Expliqua Blaise. « J'ai dû lui dire qu'il était avec moi. » Vu que Draco ne semblait pas énervé par la nouvelle, Blaise poursuivit. « Il ne voulait toujours pas partir, alors j'ai embrassé Harry. Il n'y avait rien de sérieux là-dedans, Draco. »

« Et Harry avait son verre dans la main ? » demanda Draco, comblant le vide. « Et il l'a écarté pendant que tu… l'embrassais. – ça pourrait expliquer comment la drogue y a été mise dedans. »

« Draco - »

« Je me fiche de savoir que tu l'as embrassé. Putain, Blaise, je ne suis pas aussi stupide pour aller penser que toi ou Harry puissiez faire quelque chose comme cela, que ce soit à moi ou entre nous. Mais tu étais censé être-- »

« Draco ? » appela doucement Harry. Lorsque Draco se retourna, il vit Harry se tenant à l'embrasure de leur chambre. Arrêtant un instant sa conversation avec Blaise, Draco s'avança vers son amant et se stoppa à quelques pas de celui-ci. « Draco » répéta Harry tel un doux sifflement.  

Et comme par magie, le sort fut jeté et Draco se trouva pris dans une toile. Harry tendit la main et attrapa un bout de la manche de Draco, souriant faiblement et rapprochant un peu plus Draco de son corps. Draco sentait la chaleur émaner du corps d'Harry ; cette sensation le retourna lorsqu'il se serra encore plus puis Draco oublia tout. Il oublia que Harry était soul et drogué, oublia que trois de ses amis se trouvaient dans la même pièce, oublia ses peurs, ses soucis, oublia tout, alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celle de Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent suffisamment longtemps pour que le monde autour d'eux s'évanouisse - pour que Draco oublie tout ce qui n'était pas Harry – puis Harry se recula un sourire étrange aux lèvres et doucement souleva son t-shirt, le passa par-dessus la tête et le jeta au sol. Il s'avança de nouveau, saisit la main de Draco et porta les doigts de son amant à ses lèvres. Les sensations s'intensifièrent quelque peu et rien que la succion autour de ses doigts rendait fou Draco. Lorsque Harry retira les doigts de sa bouche, il descendit la main jusqu'à la presser contre son cœur. Harry garda une main autour du poignet de Draco et se mit à reculer, ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux tandis que Draco le suivait.

**À suivre**


	8. E est pour Extase partie 2

**Titre en anglais : **The Art and Practice of Absolute Pitchi

**Titre en Français :**L'Art et la pratique d'une véritable guérilla

**Auteur** : GoldSnitcher

**Traductrice : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice :** Depuis le temps, je ne sais plus^^

**Bêta correctrice :** Syt the Evil Angel

**Pairing :** DM/HP et autres

**État de la fic en anglais : **8 (en cours)

**État de la fic en Français : **8 ; **En cours : **on a rejoint l'auteur

**Attention** : Cette fic est un slash. Il y a utilisation intermittente de jurons et aussi des parties à tendance sexuelle. Je préviens avant qu'il y a des scènes explicitement sexuelles, mais il y a des endroits où il en est fait mention. S'il vous plait, respectez le rating, et si vous prenez la décision de le lire, soyez en responsable. Le rating sera probablement monté.

**Résumé** : Suite de « Life as experienced through your fingers ». Sept ans après l'obtention du diplôme, Draco a 24 ans. Il fait tout pour maintenir sa vie. Avec un travail qu'il hait, qui le garde loin de chez lui pendant des mois parfois, il essaye de garder sa relation. Tout le monde est revenu (enfin, tous ceux qui comptes)!

Rejoignez l'équipage comme ils trouvent leur voie dans le « vrai monde », et aussi, se battent pour trouver et maintenir leur amour et leur bonheur.

**&**

*_**petit message d'Onarluca**_ *

Désolé de cette longue attente

Le chapitre est fini depuis 2005 mais a été oublier dans les profondeurs de mon pc. Quand à la suite, je ne crois pas que vous la lirez un jour.

L'auteur là surement laissé tomber.

Je viens d'allé sur son blog et la seule chose de sûre c'est qu'elle va finir ces autres fic avant et que celle-ci n'est pas sa priorité.

Donc mieux faut laisser tombé.

M'enfin soyez en sûre, s'il y a un jour un nouveau chapitre, nous le traduiront.

*** fin du message ***

**&**

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous demain pour un chapitre de métamorphose,

Donc si vous vous en souvenez plus, relisez ^^

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 6 E est pour Extase**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le sol de la salle de bain. Son corps enroulait autour des toilettes et sa tête reposait sur son bras avec absolument aucun souvenir de comment il était arrivé là. Seulement la vague indignation que Draco ne l'ait pas emmené dans la chambre qui fût remplacé un instant plus tard par une tentative de mouvement qui lui rappela un mal de tête et un corps douloureux, et Harry dirigea son attention sur un sentiment général de haine envers tout le monde entier de se sentir ainsi.

Il resta là pendant un quart d'heure, avant de s'arranger pour trouver la volonté de se traîner, de se brosser les dents (sa bouche avait un goût horrible), de laver son visage (dans l'intention de se réveiller) et d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain (ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait passé une partie de la nuit sur le sol, s'il avait enfermé Draco à l'extérieur de la pièce). Comme il entrait dans la chambre, Harry put entendre la voix de son amant parler fort dans l'autre pièce, mais malgré le ton étouffé, c'était facile pour Harry d'en saisir la colère. Harry se demanda qui Draco engueulait et pourquoi. Il avait seulement de vagues souvenirs de la soirée précédente, et rien d'assez solide pour expliquer ce qui avait énervé son amant.

« B'jour, » salua Blaise, interrompant Draco en plein monologue colérique et parlant juste un peu trop fort pour le confort de Harry. Harry roda devant la porte pendant un moment, frottant ses yeux voilés, se demandant pourquoi le monde était flou avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre ses lunettes sur la table de nuit comme il passait, et évidemment n'avait pas mit ses lentilles. Il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance, Harry ne voulait pas voir le monde en ce moment de toute façon.

Il entra de deux petits pas hésitants dans la pièce principale avant que Draco fonde sur lui, lui fourrant un comprimé de racine de gingembre dans une main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre, et puis le regarda de telle façon qui rappelait à Harry, Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, où même Sirius certaines fois ; il n'avait rien dit, cependant il était de loin trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose qui calme son estomac agité. « Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Seamus d'où il était assis à la table de la cuisine, et sa question lui rapporta un regard noir.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Harry, qui, après réflexion, avait été peut-être un peu dur, mais il souffrait d'une mauvaise gueule de bois, pire que ce qu'il avait normalement, et ce n'était pas souvent que Seamus, Dean et Blaise restaient tous.

« Euh, » répondit intelligemment Seamus.

« Tu t'en souviens pas ? » demanda Dean avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Seigneur, as-tu de la fièvre? Tu sais le jour que nous sommes ? » Demanda Draco comme il pressait sa paume sur le front de Harry, et puis se tourna vers Blaise, « Peut-être devrions-nous l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« Quoi, » demanda Harry. « Je vais bien, » dit-il. « Seigneur, la ferme. Arrêtez tous de parler si vite. » Il se frotta la tête, et alla obligeamment dans les bras de Draco quand le blond l'attira contre son torse.

« Désolé, » murmura doucement Draco dans son oreille. « Je suis juste inquiet, c'est tout. Tu es sur que ça va ? Nous ne savions pas si les drogues auraient un effet secondaire sur toi. »

Harry crut mal comprendre pendant un instant. « Les quoi ? »

« Quelqu'un a mit quelque chose dans ta boisson la nuit dernière, tu te souviens ? » demanda Seamus.

« Absolument pas, » grommela Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'était? Je vais bien ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Chhh, » le calma Draco, traçant des cercles dans son dos. « Tu vas bien. Nous étions jute inquiet. »

« Là, » dit Seamus, et tendant un morceau de toast, fraîchement sorti du toaster et beurrer. Sa vue fit gronder l'estomac de Harry, mais les années avec Ron ou Blaise, et Draco qui insistaient pour qu'il ait de la nourriture dans son estomac afin d'atténuer sa nausée lui avait appris à au moins s'arranger pour grignoter ; juste comme les années à s'occuper des gueules de bois de Harry avaient appris à ses amis qu'il ne considérait qu'un morceau de toast et rien d'autre, peu importe combien ils insistaient pour qu'il mange.

« J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, » dit Harry, et regarda Draco bizarrement comme son amant s'agitait et le conduisait au divan, et puis préparait les oreillers pelucheux et essayant d'installer Harry dans une position allongée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry, quand Draco sembla chercher autre chose qu'il puisse faire pour Harry.

« J'ai appelé Finn, en lui disant que tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui ni demain, » dit Draco, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, et puis, après un regard dans la pièce, les ressorti, s'asseyant prés de Harry et déplaça ses mains pour les reposer sur les jambes de Harry.

« Pourquoi pas demain? Je devrai aller bien d'ici là. » Il but à un verre d'eau, et fit un sourire amusé quand Blaise vint et rempli son mug, et posa un plat de toasts sur la table basse devant lui.

« Tu as pris ça bien, Harry, » dit Draco, sur un tel ton qu'Harry sentit sa patience partir. N'avait-il pas dépassé ça ?

Apparemment Blaise avait lu dans son esprit avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, et de désigner la porte quand il attira leur attention. « Nous allons partir, maintenant. Appelez si vous avez besoin de nous, » dit Blaise, et fit un sourire un peu crispé.

« Je parlerai avec toi plus tard, » dit Draco et Harry fut surpris par le ton de la voix de son amant. Il fit tout de même un signe à ses amis qui partaient, et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, attendant de sombrer dans un trou noir bienfaisant et de jamais plus en émerger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? » réussit-il à demander, cependant il était peu intéressé par la réponse. Harry détestait, tout de même, qu'il y ait des troubles dans le cercle de ses amis, et détestait encore plus ça quand Draco était impliqué dans des troubles ; il adorait avoir son amant comme un allié sur et solide dans n'importe quel drame arrivant à leur connaissance.

« C'est leur faute si cet enfoiré a pu avoir la chance de te droguer, » gronda Draco.

« Arrêtes, Draco, » se vexa Harry, amusé par les bouffonneries de son amant et à moitié émergé. « Ils ne sont pas mes babysitteurs, je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'eux. »

« Je le sais, » répondit Draco honnêtement et embrassa le haut des cheveux de Harry, serrant ses bras un peu plus étroitement autour de son amant. « Mais les amis veillent sur chacun d'entre eux. »

« Mais ils n'auraient pas pu arrêter ça, » dit Harry, un souvenir très bref des lèvres de Blaise pressées sur les siennes, et l'homme surgissant respirant dans son cou, se pressant très prés derrière lui. Harry frissonna et combattit l'urgence de s'extraire de l'étreinte de Draco. Il avait l'habitude de traiter avec ses choses, se rappelant ses années de lycée quand il avait vraiment été une victime, mais pas cette fois, même si ils n'auraient rien pu faire contre la course de son sang dans son corps. Et à la fin, ils l'avaient amené à la maison, et ils étaient restés avec lui. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'il aurait pu leur exiger de plus, et il le dit à Draco aussi.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Draco. « Je veux juste quelqu'un à blâmer, car je déteste le fait que tu sois en danger et qu'il n'y ai rien que je puisse faire pour toi. »

Harry leva la tête de l'endroit où il l'avait terré dans le doux pull du blond et sourit. « Tu es devenu assez bon pour faire la part des choses, » dit-il, et il embrassa le nez de Draco. Draco soupira et caressa les cheveux de Harry, et Harry s'endormit.

**§*&o&*§**

Ça aurait été une chose si la vie après l'incident du club avait continué exactement comme avant ; mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Harry aurait pu comprendre que l'incident avait rendu ses amis, et particulièrement son amant, un peu plus averti pour lui et protecteur. Harry aurait admit que même encore, une semaine après avoir été drogué au club, il avait encore des flashs back d'un autre temps quand quelqu'un avait voulu le forcer. Il se força à sortir avec ses amis dans des endroits plein alors que son instinct insistait qu'il serait plus heureux cacher à l'appartement. Donc il pouvait comprendre que ses amis, qui savaient ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant, et comment cet incident pourrait l'affecter, étaient un peu protecteur avec lui. Il ne pouvait, cependant, pas excuser le comportement de Draco.

A l'origine, il avait pensé que c'était très prévenant de la part de son amant de veiller sur lui comme il le faisait. Draco le conduisait et le ramenait du travail, ils étaient pratiquement inséparables à part quand Harry était au studio, et parfois Draco y apparaissait et attendait pendant que Harry enregistrait. Harry réalisa bientôt, cependant, que Draco allait un peu loin. Quand Harry décida de sortir avec Finn et certains de l'équipe d'enregistrement, Draco essaya de dissuader Harry d'y aller, et puis il essaya d'y aller avec Harry alors qu'il avait un rendez-vous important avec Hermione. Vu comme ça partait, il avait fini par traîner Hermione au pub où Harry et ses amis étaient allés, et passa la soirée à jeter des regards noirs à quiconque osait respirer prés de Harry sans parler de le regarder, son bras enserrant fermement les épaules de Harry. Il observa Harry comme un faucon, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, et le questionnait sur où et quoi il avait fait quand Harry s'arrangeait pour s'éloigner de lui.

« J'aime vraiment beaucoup cet homme, mais il doit faire face au fait que les choses se produisent et que vous ne pouvez l'arrêter, ni ne pouvait l'empêcher – vous avez juste à l'accepter, »finit Harry et Finn secoua la tête.

« Il semble qu'il soit juste inquiet pour toi. Mais tu as raison, il prend ça trop à l'extrême. As-tu parlé de tout ça avec lui ? » Demanda Finn.

« Il insiste en disant qu'il ne fait rien. J'ai essayé de lui dire que les appels toutes les heures pour s'assurer que je suis toujours sain et sauf étaient excessifs, mais il a juste commencé à donner des excuses ridicules aux sujets des appels. Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas appelé pour demander où j'avais déplacé le piano ! »

« As-tu fais un peu de décoration ? Où as-tu déplacé cet adorable piano ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas bougé, mais c'est comme certaines excuses sont stupides. Et je sais que je dois m'asseoir avec lui et vraiment en parler, mais seigneur, ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis assez occupé avec ce réenregistrement stupide et m'occuper de mes propres réactions face à ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vraiment pas ce qu'il faut en moi pour parler à mon amant avec les tendances psychotique qu'il a développé. » Le portable de Harry sonna, et, avec un soupir, il répondit. « Allo? Oh, salut Draco- non je parle juste avec Finn. On est en pause mais on devrait y retourner dans un moment.- Quoi ? Non, je ne sais pas où sont les gants de Suède de ta mère, les a-t-elle déplacé ?- Oh, oui, je peux imaginer qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin d'eux si elle…- Non, je vais bien. Pourquoi, j'en ai pas l'air ?- Oh, non l'enregistrement se passe bien jusqu'ici.- Je t'aime aussi, mais écoute ; je dois y retourner.- Je sais. Merci, et je te vois à 7 heure. » Harry raccrocha son téléphone et le regarda fixement.

« Je te suggère de le trouver en toi-même pour régler ça le plus tôt possible, ça sera seulement plus pire si tu laisses ça allait trop loin, »dit Finn, passant un bras autour des épaules de Harry. Harry gémit et terra sa tête contre le doux tissu de la chemise de Finn provoquant un éclat de rire de Finn.

**§*&o&*§**

Comme cela se produisit, Harry fit plusieurs tentatives pour parler à son amant et chaque fois ils furent d'accord pour faire quelque chose d'un peu différent et alors que Draco acceptait sa part du marché, ça ne mit pas fin complètement à son comportement, et Harry dut encore redresser la situation, et une nouvelle tactique fut de nouveau décidée qui ne résolut toujours pas le problème d'inquiétude ridicule de Draco. Et cela continua juste de la même manière jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sente qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule option, partir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Draco inquiet comme il entrait dans la chambre pour trouver Harry fourrant quelques vêtements et ses affaires de toilette dans un baluchon. Les mots d'Harry étaient saccadés, et Draco pouvait pleinement dire que son amant retenait ses larmes.

« Je peux pas faire ça, » dit Harry dans un ton semblant si désespéré et défait qu'il brisa le cœur de Draco en pièce. « Je peux pas. Je suis désolé, » et puis il s'arrêta, frotta ses yeux et secoua la tête énergiquement. « Les choses ne marchent pas comme ça. Elles ne peuvent pas marcher comme ça. Je ne suis pas un enfant, bien que Dieu sait que j'ai accepté que chacun me traite comme leur plus jeune frère, ou l'agitation de Sirius. Mais c'était très bien, tu sais ? » Il arrêta de fourrer des choses dans son sac et le ferma brutalement, et l'esprit de Draco cherchait désespérément des réponses possibles pour garder son amant avec lui. « C'était très bien, car avec les autres, il y avait toujours ce- je sais pas - cette compréhension qu'ils pouvaient s'inquiéter pour moi mais à la fin, je pouvais prendre soin de moi. Et Sirius - je trouve des excuses à Sirius car je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste et je sais combien c'est dur pour lui, car c'est la même chose pour moi. Nous sommes les seuls vraiment reliés par le sang, et j'essaie de m'accrocher à lui. Mais même avec lui - je l'ai viré de l'appartement. Je l'ai viré parce que - parce que je ne suis pas un enfant, et je ne veux pas être traité de cette manière. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Alors quand - alors quand les choses ont commencé entre nous, je pensais que tu avais compris que je... n'étais pas cassé... après ce qui s'était passé, que j'allais toujours bien. » La voix de Harry s'était cassée comme il disait la dernière phrase, et Draco voulut si fort aller vers lui, voulut si fort étreindre son amant étroitement car il savait que ce qui était arrivé alors blessait toujours Harry, même si il avait survécu à tout ça.

« Harry, » dit Draco, car autant qu'il le voulut, il ne pouvait pas aller vers son amant.

Harry n'allait pas l'écouter, cependant. A la place, Harry se tourna et fit face directement à Draco, un regard déterminé dans les yeux. « Dis-moi, Draco. Dis-moi que tu comprends ça. Dis-moi que tu me fais confiance pour m'occuper de moi-même et pour prendre mes propres décisions et pour vivre ma propre vie. Dis-moi- » sa voix se brisa un moment. « Dis-moi quelque chose, » finit Harry presque dans un chuchotement.

Draco était pétrifié. Il voulait hurler que bien sur il savait qu'Harry pouvait s'occuper de lui-même. Il voulait dire qu'il était désolé, car il l'était. Voulait admettre qu'il avait agit de manière irrationnelle ; mais tout ça était coincé dans sa gorge, choqué par la peur et le désespoir. Peur, car il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Harry s'était intégré lui-même dans sa vie d'avant. Peur, car, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Draco réalisait seulement maintenant combien Harry signifiait pour lui, comme tout son monde était Harry ; et si jamais c'était enlevé... Draco avait passé tant d'années avec son amant car ils avaient toujours maintenu un équilibre précaire. Il avait toujours su qu'ils s'aimaient profondément, mais il était facile de penser ça quand les choses allaient bien. Leurs vies s'étaient déroulées si facilement, ensemble et séparément, ils étaient parvenus à tout faire marcher tellement bien, que Draco n'avait jamais eu à voir les autres possibilités. Mais l'accident de voiture, le malaise de Harry, et puis l'incident au club - tout lui était tombé dessus, et tout ce qu'Harry avait voulu dire, et Draco n'avait pas voulu laisser ça passer. Il était désespéré de laisser partir Harry.

Mais son silence fut tout ce qui sortit.

Harry déglutit bruyamment et se tourna vers le lit. Il épaula son sac et ne regarda pas les yeux de Draco de nouveau comme il sortait de leur appartement.

**§*&o&*§**

Il pleuvait dehors. Les gouttelettes épaisses de la pluie avaient trempé son manteau quand il sortit du bâtiment, mais Harry s'en moquait. Il pensait qu'il devrait pleurer, mais il n'était pas sur. Il eut très froid, et tira son manteau plus étroitement autour de lui. Il avait oublié Susser et Little Mischief dans l'appartement, il avait été trop préoccupé pour penser à les prendre et maintenant il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de faire demi-tour pour les récupérer.

Il continua à marcher. Il avait laissé ses clefs dans l'appartement, mais il ne se sentait pas de conduire. La pluie, pourtant froide, faisait du bien à sa peau brûlante ; s'accordant à son humeur. Il continua à souhaiter qu'elle le nettoie de sa douleur et colère et de la désespérante, poignante, futile, agonisante, brûlante saloperie de chose appelée « l'amour » qui l'avait emmené à ce point car il aimait Draco, et c'était la difficulté maintenant. Car il voulait tellement faire demi-tour et tout oublier, n'importe quoi aurait été pris juste pour revenir comme ils étaient. Mais ce n'était pas une option, car Harry savait maintenant, que Draco ne lui faisait pas confiance, ne le respectait pas, ne pensait pas qu'il puisse s'occuper de lui-même. Qu'importe l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé après cela fut souillé par cette révélation, quelque soit la décision que Harry prendrai, Draco le ménagerait simplement - le chaperonnerait. Ce n'était pas une relation amoureuse, qui avait toujours été comme Harry avait pensé que ça devrait être. Etre en couple exigeait une confiance, exigeait que les deux partis connaissent les capacités de l'autre et leurs faiblesses et puissent dépendre de leur force quand ils en avaient besoin. Mais le silence de Draco dans l'appartement signifiait que Draco ne voyait pas de force du tout quand il regardait Harry.

Il renifla et ajusta les attaches de son sac, inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière et fermant les yeux un moment, avant de continuer son chemin.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco fut soudainement et étonnamment libéré du sort sous lequel il avait été avec la réalisation confuse qu'Harry était parti. Il était sorti et il était parti pensant que Draco le voyait comme une chose fragile devant être couver et prendre soin. Le souffle revint et Draco inspira profondément comme il sprintait hors de l'appartement, oubliant de fermer la porte et s'écorchant en bas de l'escalier oubliant complètement l'ascenseur.

Il courait en passant devant Dobby, bien qu'il pensa qu'il le vit dans sa vision périphérique, le vieil homme ouvrant la bouche pour parler. Il déboucha dans la rue et sous la pluie, et chercha désespérément sur le trottoir un signe d'Harry. Ce fut un soulagement pour Draco, à ce moment, que leur immeuble fut dans une si petite rue. Les gens encombraient rarement les trottoirs, ainsi repérer Harry fut facile. Il décolla de nouveau, suivant la figure fermée de son amant, déjà complètement trempée et prenant la direction de la rue principale où sans aucun doute il avait l'intention de prendre le métro pour aller chez Ron.

Draco dépassa les quelques piétons dans la rue et finalement rattrapa la silhouette voutée, et cria le nom de Harry, observant avec désespoir comme Harry s'arrêtait et lentement se retournait mais sans rencontrer tout à fait directement ses yeux. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, » dit Draco et regard comme Harry reculait à ces mots. Pendant un moment, Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais réalisa l'interprétation normale de ce qu'il avait dit. « Attends, c'est pas- je veux dire. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi, et j'ai toujours pensé que c'était une partie de notre force. Nous n'étions pas dépendant l'un de l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas - nous avons nos propres vies et leurs lots de bonheurs - mais alors. » Et Draco s'arrêta pour lécher ses lèvres, pour prendre de l'oxygène et chercher ses mots. « Mais alors quand nous sommes ensemble - nous avons quelque chose de plus. »

Il risqua un regard à Harry, et fut soulagé de voir ses yeux verts le regarder en retour. Draco se sentit encouragé et lécha ses lèvres de nouveau. « Donc ça rend ce que tu m'as demandé complètement stupide. Car bien sur, je comprends tout ça ! Comment pourrais-tu même penser que je ne comprenais pas ! » Il ne donna pas à Harry l'opportunité de répondre, bien que l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait ouvert la bouche pour faire exactement ça. « Si je pensais à toi comme quelque chose de moins alors je n'aurais pas porté ça partout attendant une opportunité pour te la donner ! » Et Draco poussa la boite de la bague vers Harry qui l'accepta seulement par instinct.

Il regarda, son cœur dans la gorge, comme Harry ouvrait la boite et regardait fixement la bague qu'elle contenait. Ils étaient complètement mouillés, et les cheveux d'Harry gouttaient de pluie sur la surface brillante, faisant briller la bague dans la lumière des lampadaires. Il attendait toujours, comme Harry sembla envahi par une gamme d'émotion, jusqu'à ce que finalement il s'arrêta sur un : « Me demandes-tu de t'épouser ? » demanda Harry, sa voix semblant étrangement rauque et Draco la manqua presque sous le bruit de la pluie.

« Oui, » affirma-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment encore, Harry regardant la bague, Draco regardant Harry. Après, ce qui sembla une éternité, la boite se ferma avec un bruit sourd qui fut suivi, pas beaucoup plus tard, par des mots murmurés par Harry, « Espèce d'enfoiré. »

Ce n'était pas la réaction que Draco avait espéré entendre en présentant la bague à son amant, et il fut muet pendant un moment avant d'arriver à retrouver sa voix. « Quoi ? » « Espèce d'enfoiré ! » Et la boite frappa Draco, qui bafouilla pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. « Tu ne peux pas m'acheter ! C'est pathétique ! Tu m'as eu pendant un moment en pensant... pensant que... putain, tu es un enfoiré ! »

« J'ai ça depuis presque une putain d'année ! » se défendit Draco.

« Et tu choisis maintenant pour me la donner ! » cracha Harry. Il se calma un instant, et Draco le regarda essayant de comprendre quand leur vie avait pris un tel tour dramatique. « Je te l'ai dit, » dit Harry, faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Je te l'ai dit de ne pas acheter mon pardon quand tu merdes ! » Et Draco se souvint de ça, il y a toutes ces années, quand il avait miné le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

« Je ne t'achètes pas, » dit Draco honnêtement. « J'essayais de te montrer que je te prenais au sérieux. Je sais ce que tu es et je t'aime à cause de ça et en dépit de ça, et je te veux car sans même essayer de faire quoique ce soit consciemment, tu me rends meilleur ! Et je t'aime ! Et putain je suis désolé si je suis pas cohérent pour l'instant car je suis terrifié que tu partes et je comprendrais si tu le faisais, mais seigneur je veux que tu restes » il n'alla pas plus loin car sa diatribe fut interrompue brutalement quand les mains de Harry agrippèrent le devant de sa chemise étroitement d'abord, l'attira et sans cérémonie collèrent leurs lèvres ensemble.

Draco fut attiré dans un violent, désespéré, fervent baisé et juste quand il se détendit contre son amant, Harry le repoussa rudement. « Tu ne peux pas dire des merdes comme ça quand je suis fâché ! » insista Harry, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. « Tu ne peux pas te faire aimer quand j'essaye de te détester ! »

« Alors n'essayes pas de me détester, » dit Draco avant qu'il puisse sonder ses mots. Il y eut un bref moment se demandant si c'était la bonne chose à dire, mais alors Harry laissa échappé un éclat de rire et secoua la tête et sembla l'accepter. Se sentant plus brave maintenant qu'Harry semblait s'être calmé, Draco prit un autre risque. « Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai traité, j'étais terrifié, et oui, je comprends que nous devons parler de ça. Je suis désolé. Mais seigneur, Harry, viens à l'intérieur avant attraper froid. Ne pars pas. » Il fut soulagé quand Harry accepta la main qu'il tendait, et après une traction subite, ils firent marche arrière vers leur appartement, mains tenues, tout deux trempés et perdus dans leurs pensées.

Juste à l'extérieur de leur bâtiment, Draco réalisa qu'Harry s'était arrêté de marcher quand sa main fut tirée en arrière. Il se retourna pour faire face à son amant avec un regard inquiet, ses pensées s'emballant dans sa tête à l'idée qu'Harry avait changée d'avis. Au lieu de ça, Harry mâchonnait sa lèvre et regardait loin, avant de lever des yeux abattus dans une tentative de rencontrer ceux de Draco.

« Puis-je la récupérer, s'il te plait ? » dit-il, semblant hésitant et incertain. Cela pris un moment à Draco pour réaliser à quoi il se référait, mais quand il comprit il prit la boite de là où il l'avait hâtivement fourré dans sa poche.

Harry laissa tomber la main de Draco pour accepter la boite et leva le couvercle pour voir la bague qu'elle contenait. « Veux-tu, » essaya Draco, et puis il dut s'arrêter pour s'éclaircir la voix. « Veux-tu que je te la mette ? » Ça semblait beaucoup trop à espérer, mais une fois encore les yeux verts se levèrent pour rencontrer les gris, et Harry émit le seul mot qui changerait le monde de Draco pour toujours.

« Oui. »

**À suivre**


End file.
